Salvation & Temptation
by cwluvr
Summary: Bonnie is caught in a love triangle when the sexy Winchester brothers come to town to investigate what they think is a vampire infestation. Supernatural/Vampire Diaries cross over. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Crazy. Insane beeping.

'Oh, that's why I hate that alarm clock' Bonnie thought to herself as she reached for the snooze button. Monday mornings sucked. Especially after waking up from crazy strange witchy dreams. She was still freaked out by the whole candle incident at the Founder's Day Party. Predicting your teacher's death by dreaming up lotto numbers, that could be chalked up to a coincidence, that weird book she'd been reading about a mathematically inclined serial killer. But wishing a candle burn bright? No amount of mystery novels and freaky Passion episodes online could explain that one.

"Bonnie. Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

Well, Gram could. Her grandmother was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest smelling like cinnamon rolls and coffee. A chill ran up her back.

"The door was locked for a reason ya know."

"Yes, well, no locked doors in my house. Get up, you're going to be late for school."

She wasn't particularly looking forward to school. She wasn't particularly looking forward to her best friend either. Ever since the Salvatores had come to town, Elena had been, well, weird. Elena had become totally wrapped up in sexy Stefan Salvatore's drama with his totally sexy older brother Damon. She had to admit both brothers looked smoking hot in those leather jackets they favored. But she shivered. As if the whole being possessed by your ancestor and the whole witch training thing wasn't weird enough, the Salvatores had to be dead. And tt was so easy to forget that the two were in fact creepy members of the not-so-living. Probably because they walked around in the daytime. Totally knocked all her Buffy induced mythology on its ass.

She came downstairs in her cheerleading outfit, a red ensemble showing off her toned midsection, not to mention her legs. Bonnie wasn't an Amazon goddess when it came to height but her legs were something to be proud of. Emily's gold chain hung crystal tucked inside her top. She grabbed her jacket and her backpack off the floor in the mudroom.

"Gram, I hope you only made cinnamon rolls because there's no way in hell I can eat a full breakfast in my uniform, Caroline will freak and I don't need her on my case. I've got enough-."

Sitting in her grandmother's kitchen were two tall, insanely hot…men. The shorter one was older, harder, five o'clock shadow, bad boy sex appeal with the dogtags and everything. The taller one had dark hair that fell to his jaw line. Perfect bone structure, clean shave. Both of them decked out in denim, plaid, and biker boots.

"Students of yours Gram?"

"Uh…no Bonnie. You don't remember John Winchester do you?"

John Winchester. John Winchester. John Winchester. Ha. She remembered. He had been the final straw between her dad and her grandmother. Her dad had already thought the whole nonsense about being descended from a family of witches and having supernatural powers was complete bullshit, the rantings of a fanatical old woman who had maybe spent way too much time in Mystic Falls. But then one year when she was twelve, John Winchester had come to town, stayed with her grandmother despite the tension between the two. She wasn't sure exactly what went down but as long as John had been here, she couldn't be around her grandmother at all. John Winchester had two sons if she recalled.

"Sam? Dean?"

"Bonnie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester and Sam for that matter weren't idiots. They knew a time came when young girls sprouted into women. They knew that fathers feared the day when the world would realize their daughter's were smoking hot. But in Bonnie's case, her father wasn't here and the two doubted he would approve of the cheerleading uniform she was wearing.

Needless to say, it wasn't the Bonnie they expected to see.

"Um…yeah, Gram what's going on?"

Sam took a sip of the coffee sitting on the countertop before he answered, "We're just-."

"Visiting, Bonnie. Checking up on an old friend of the family," the other Winchester interrupted, pushing his cinnamon roll aside. Dean wasn't actually sure how much she knew. He hadn't had time to ask her grandmother. He wasn't going to risk telling a cheerleader that he thought there were some vampires in town. Even if he was a little bit distracted by her unexpected hotness. Bonnie raised her eyebrows. No one pushed her cinnamon roll aside, "Got any pie?"

"Dean."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it Sam. I haven't forgotten about this one's rudeness. You're in luck Dean. I made apple pie yesterday."

Dean's face actually lit up in a sideways smile. Bonnie looked up at Sam and co ked her head, evoking a shrug from the taller brother. There was something going on here, she wasn't buying the whole visiting thing. I mean, really, visiting someone you haven't seen in like five years. And it just wasn't the witchy things that had her spidey senses tingling, it was just common sense.

"Um…okay. Well I've got to get to school, pep rally and Caroline will freak if I'm late," she swore her other best friend was a complete and utter control freak not to mention a complete mess after her thing with Damon Salvatore fell to hell. Humph, those brothers wreaked havoc wherever they went. But if you listened to Stefan, that's what Damon did. It was kind of sad really.

When she arrived at school, Stefan's jersey number had been painted across her locker with a big fat 'T' that started the spelling of Timberwolves down the row of lockers. She wasn't sure if it was the sight of Dean sitting at her countertop that had her feeling completely out of place. The last time she had saw him she had been twelve and he had been in his early 20s, completely oblivious of her. Except for the time he ruffled her hair and kissed her on the cheek calling her snuggle bonnie's. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still 6'1'', smoking hot with a crooked smile and hard denim jeans that were tight in all the right places. He was hard. And she loved it.

"Hello, earth to Bonnie!"

Her locker slammed shut, almost nipping her in the nose.

"Oops sorry Bonnie."

"It's fine," Bonnie said holding her history book to her chest. Elena was standing there in a purple top and a cropped leather jacket. She had to admit that Stefan looked damned good in his jersey. She could understand the attraction. Across her bff's shoulder she noticed another footballer. Ah, poor Matt, "Hi. Stefan."

"Bonnie," he said with a gentle nodding of his head. She forgot sometimes that he was a hundred and something years old.

"I've got to get to the gym before our pep rally. We're supposed to rehearse. I'll see you guys in history."

She shoved past them, thinking she was being a bit rude. But hey, the undead creeped her out especially when they were hanging around the living. And she had been so busy thinking about Stefan and how he played football without getting a little bit too physical that when she turned the corner outside the main building to head towards the gym she bumped into another cold leather clad upper body.

"Whoa, steady yourself there little witch."

She would've known who it was just by the sarcasm dripping from the voice-or maybe the fangs.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Oh c'mon Bonnie. No hi or anything? Do you really have to be so touchy?"

"You tried to kill me."

"Actually I tried to kill your hellcat of an ancestor Emily. And I didn't. So doesn't that count for something?"

"Oh and what about Caroline?"

"Bonnie, I've come in peace. I just came to cheer my brother on during the pep rally."

"Really?"

"Just ignore that lifetime of misery crap I pulled earlier. We're still brothers-."

"Yeah. Well, Elena told me what you did to Caroline and on account of what you almost did to me, I don't buy this whole ambassador 'I come in peace' bull."

Damon crossed the space between them, backing Bonnie into a brick. He had looked down at her with his fantastic gray-blue eyes. And he had great hair. God, he smelled good. Like cold fall rain from the river and warm earth. Which was impossible because he was dead and cold. But he smelled like life and masculinity and some weird eretheal beauty.

"What are you gonna' do about it," he drawled in a Virginian accent from his previous life she assumed, reaching his hand up to the wall, his fingers spreading towards her hand. Now maybe she begin to understood how he could fascinate Caroline. He was a bit mesmerizing. And then she remembered about the bites that were all over Caroline, how Damon had completely controlled her. And her suspicions about Mr. Tanner. She reached up and touched the amulet between her breast and a cold breeze pushed the sexy vampire away from her.

"C'mon Bonnie I thought we were playing nice."

"Stay away from me Damon. Stay away from Caroline or-."

"Or what Bonnie?"

She didn't know what she would do. She wasn't sure if she could kill him. She didn't know why but she just didn't see herself doing it-even if he was already dead. She imagined it would suck to have to die twice. But why should she care about Damon?

"Just stay away," she barked pushing past him as she made her way to the gym. She needed some pain pills because suddenly she had a blistering headache. And Caroline yelling at her about being late and being on top of the pyramid and stunts were only making it worse. Eventually she gave up. Caving in to whatever her friend wanted. Maybe Elena was right and there were just things more important right now than cheerleading.

Back at Gram's house, Sam was hacking into the Mystic Falls morgue database while Dean carved stakes. Charlotte was gone, teaching her morning class at the university, trusting the two to her house and Dean to her pie.

"Sammy while you're at it can you find out whether Bonnie's legal or not?"

"Dean."

"What," the older brother said shrugging his shoulder, twirling his bowie knife in his hand. It wasn't as if they both weren't thinking the same thing. All he could think about every ten minutes was siddling up to that little cheerleader and grabbing her by the hair and well, fucking, her. He had been half hard all morning.

"I'm pretty sure she's only seventeen. And we're not here for Charlotte to put some crazy spell on us if she catches you hitting on her granddaughter. We're here to stake some damn bloodsuckers."

"Fuck, I hate witches," there was a slight pause as he thought about it, setting down a stake on the coffee table, "Do you think Bonnie knows? About her grandmother's witchy-ness?"

If it had been any other witch, he wouldn't have stepped forth in their house. But Charlotte had helped their dad on more than one occassions, especially after John Winchester had run into his first wendigo. Her knowledge of Native American myths, legends, and occult had been a big help then.

"I doubt it. You remember the way her dad had freak out about us being in town. About dad? I'm pretty sure he'd like to keep things like witches and other stuff that goes bump in the night underneath the bed if you know what I mean."

"Dean."

"What?"

Sam looked up from his laptop, quizzical expression on his face. He turned his laptop towards his brother. He looked at the recorded deaths from 1865. Sammy had highlighted a name. Stefan Salvatore, 17.

"What about it?"

"Three months ago, Stefan Salvatore registered as a junior at Mystic Falls High School. He's 17. He stays with his uncle Zack, at the Salvatore mansion, built in the early 18th century."

"Three months ago?"

"Yeah, about the time two hikers turned up dead."

Damn. Suddenly the thought of running into Bonnie with a bunch of vampires seemed a lot more real. Dean smiled, he had a bunch of twilighters on his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon Timberwolves!"

Despite the small plastered on her face and the energetic herkies she was doing, Bonnie just couldn't seem to get into the moment. The last time she had been at a game, someone had turned up dead. It was still unnerving and she could see it in everyone's faces. The new teacher, Mr. Saltzman, had completely assumed Mr. Tanner's role-football coach, history teacher-except he wasn't that much of a dick. Halfway through the cheer, she bit her lip, silently cursing herself for having little if no respect for the dead.

It was the last quarter of the game, they were down by five. And Bonnie wasn't the least bit worried. Everyone's hopes were riding on Stefan, maybe Tyler's ability to block, but really riding on Stefan. Well, if they knew the truth they wouldn't be worrying. Apart of Bonnie always thought she should tell the town to duck and run for cover as if no one thought her family weren't a bunch of freaks as it was. That could be a little bit selfish. And then she heard it.

"Rah! Rah! Go team! C'mon little brother, run!"

There in the stands on the front row was Damon. He laughed a bit as Elena gave him this really annoyed look. He found Bonnie and smirked, revealing that devilish grin, and winked at her. She rolled her eyes, instantly feeling a breeze brush her curls off her shoulder, just as the buzzer sounded and Stefan landed in the end zone with a few members of Jefferson High far back on his heels. And the crowd went wild. There it was, Mystic Falls High were going to the State Championship in Richmond.

"I am so jealous of Elena. I mean she got the good brother and you can actually take him places," Caroline whined to her eyeing Damon as he came down from the stands.

"Caroline-."

"No Bonnie, I'm okay. I'm not going to let him ruin my life," she turned around at the crowd gathering on the field, "I'm gonna go find Matt."

She smiled at her friend. Those two were such an odd pairing. Matt, who never really seemed to have gotten over Elena, and Caroline who was, well, just a tiny bit shallow.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. I really enjoyed your cheer. It's all so-."

"Why don't you shove it Damon?"

In a failed attempt to walk away, Damon grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her back over to him, her hip knocking into his thigh. He was close now, closer than he had been earlier that morning.

"Listen Bonnie can't we just play nice? I find you interesting and-."

"No, you don't. You just want me to figure out how to override Emily's spell so you can get into the tomb. Like hell, if you open that tomb I have a feeling a lot of people are going to die. As if you haven't killed enough people all by yourself."

"Am I really that bad," he smiled. But there was something else underneath it. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but yeah there was something underneath it all.

Damon saw a flicker of questioning in the witch's eyes. Yeah he was supposed to protect her because of his promise he made to Emily but lately he had been more threatening. He couldn't help it, she was just so nerve wrecking and all he needed to do was to find the damn grimwoire and get into the tomb. And yeah, the witch could be right-they usually were-a lot of people could die. After 145 years of starvation, he wasn't sure what Katherine would be like, if she would even be the same Katherine. But he owed to her and to himself to at least find out. He could keep his promise to Emily, he could protect Bonnie, and set Katherine free. Even if he couldn't, why did it matter? He was hardly a trustworthy individual. Why did this little girl bother him so much?

"Damon," he heard a familiarly brooding voice. And Elena was at his side, how quaint.

"Hello Elena," he drawled, smiling, still holding Bonnie close to his body. Elena looked between the two, eyebrows raised in concern.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"Just talking to Bonnie here. Relax, I'll keep my fangs to myself."

"Stefan Salvatore?"

There were two men behind Damon and Bonnie, in jeans and U of Virginia hoodies. Bonnie's eyes bulged. What were they doing here? Why did Sam have a camera? And Dean had a tape recorder? Did her grandmother give them those sweatshirts? What the hell was going on here?

Sam actually winced. This had been the last thing he had been expecting. All he had now was hope. Hope that Bonnie would cover for them and not tell their vampire that they weren't U of V students. Dean didn't even look fazed. Granted he might've been a bit busy checking out Bonnie, who had a light sheen of sweat on her chest, either from cheerleading. Or the guy who was still holding her by the elbow. He had to admit, he was a good looking guy.

"Uh yeah, I'm Stefan."

"Well, we're journalism students from U of V, covered your game tonight. Is it okay if he ask you a few questions," Dean lied perfectly. He noticed that Bonnie bit her lip, shifted her weight unto her left foot, away from the guy who was still holding her by the arm.

"Look at you Stefan, making sports news."

The vampire smiled, shyly actually. Well, who would've known a damned leech could've been bashful, Dean thought to himself. And who was this guy standing next to Bonnie. They locked eyes for a moment, something primal flashing in the guy's eyes. He removed his hand from Bonnie's arm. 'That's right. Back off.' Only to throw it casually around her shoulder. She rolled her eyes a bit before she caught herself. Dean smiled to himself. But not before he noticed Stefan's, er, girlfriend eye the guy in the leather jacket rather suspiciously.

"Well we just wanted to know how it feels like to be the Timberwolves Savior. Your speed has pulled Mystic Falls High out of slump and guaranteed them a definite chance at the State Championships."

"Uh, well, it was more of a team effort. If Tyler didn't block me, I would've got stuck a couple of times."

'Yeah, right. Because your vampire speed totally has nothing to do with that.'

"How modest of you," Dean replied just as Sam cleared his throat.

Oh that was it. Something was up and Bonnie had a billion questions floating around in her head. Even Damon was getting a bit tense. He unlocked his arm from around Bonnie, evoking a sigh from her, even though a feeling of regret and abandonment rushed up inside of her. She noticed that look in Damon's eyes, the way his eyes turned just as he was about to-.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dean Win-."

"Damon," Bonnie exclaimed, stepping in between the Winchesters and the vampire. She wasn't sure who Dean and Sam were anymore but they were questioning vampires under false pretenses. And she wasn't about to let Damon compel them and find a reason to kill them. It wasn't happening, not on her watch, "Back off."

"We just wanted to ask a few questions for our story that's all."

"Yeah, well, you got your answers, I'm guessing you guys should leave."

"Could I get a candid shot first," Sam asked, holding up his camera, looking completely and totally adorable.

The light flashed and the boys waved goodbye. Bonnie kept her relief to herself, she didn't need Damon or Stefan or Elena on her case. And the fact that they were staying at her house wasn't going to make it easier. She wished her dad would come back from his business trip because then she could keep Elena and Stefan away from the boys. But she realized that keeping the boys away from Elena and Stefan might be difficult. She didn't know why but there was something dangerous in Dean's modesty comment. Something that had ticked and tipped Damon off that something wasn't quite right with these journalism students.

"Bonnie," Elena asked.

"No worries, you just know how I feel about compulsion."

"It comes in handy. Look I've got to be going anyway, I'm feeling a bit hungry and being around all these teenagers isn't exactly helping the situation."

Damon disappeared into the crowd out of Bonnie's eyesight. Leaving her alone to face Elena, who knew when her best friend was lying.

"Bonnie do you know those two?"

"No, not exactly."

"What does not exactly mean?"

"It means I might've seem them in my grandmother's class once or twice before but nothing serious."

She tried not to bite her lip, her tell tale sign that she was nervous. Stefan, however, looked like he wanted to ask more questions before Matt rushed up to him to talk to him. She wasn't sure when those two had gotten buddy-buddy and it was a bit awkward but at the same time, a bit nice. Elena looked at her friend again before turning to grab her boyfriend's hand. And what she didn't see was Bonnie run off to a familiar Impala that was parked in the student lot.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Bonnie," Dean called after her, slamming the door behind him, making Sheila roll her eyes at him. She dropped the papers she was grading on the coffee table and looked at her granddaughter, who was heading towards the refrigerator for a bottle of water. She looked at the Winchester boys, Sam looked sheepish and Dean, well he looked like the asshole he could be.**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

"_**Hmph, maybe you should ask them that Grams? Ask them why they're posing as U of V students, pretending to interview Stefan Salvatore. I mean-."**_

"_**You went to interview Stefan Salvatore."**_

"_**Sheila, we had our suspicions-."**_

"_**Suspicions about what," Bonnie screamed, jerking the attention back across the room towards her. It was then that she noticed it. The silent comraderie between the three. Why had her grandmother taken in two guys she hadn't seen in years in the first place? Her grandmother looked at the floor, back at Bonnie, some unwavering knowing pulsing through the tension in the room. 'Oh My God' she thought. They knew. Her grandmother knew about the Salvatores and she hadn't said a single word. But Dean and Sam, how did they-.**_

"_**You know? You know about the Salvatore brothers? About Damon and Stefan? And how they're-."**_

"_**Bloodsucking leeches," Dean answered.**_

"_**Yeah Bonnie we know. Which brings us to the question of how do you know."**_

_**She needed to sit down. That's why they had come here. To…hunt Stefan and Damon. Oh God, she should be relieved shouldn't she. With the Salvatore brothers gone everything could go back to normal. Right? Granted she would still be a witch but she wouldn't have to worry about any freaky deaths or looking over her shoulder every ten seconds because if Stefan and Damon could walk around in the sunlight there were definitely others who could as well.**_

"_**My best friend Elena. She's Stefan's girlfriend. And Stefan isn't the one you should be worried about at all."**_

"_**What do you mean? There's more than one?"**_

"_**How did you find out about Stefan? And if you did how could you not know that Mystic Falls is one big huge vampire magnet nest?"**_

"_**Bonnie, sweetheart, what are you talking about?"**_

"_**I'm talking about Emily, our great witch of an ancestor. Dear God Grams, how could you not know about Emily?"**_

_**Sheila came towards her granddaughter, holding her hands and then moving to hugging her. Dean and Sam looked on, anxious to excuse themselves but needing to know what Bonnie knew and needing to know it now. They hadn't been expecting this, the missing bodies only sounded like just one vampire and Stefan Salvatore had been their best bet. But now he had a brother and now thinking back on it, that dude who had glued himself to Bonnie was who they were laying their money on.**_

"_**Before I say anymore, I want to know who you guys are. Who you are really? What you do? And what the hell you're doing here looking for Stefan Salvatore, because I made a promise to my best friend and I'll be damned if I break if just because of two people I haven't seen since I was twelve."**_

_**Sam, looked at his brother. The girl was brave and smart and loyal, a lot more than he'd given her credit for. Especially Dean, when he had seen her in that cheerleading outfit, which she was still in by the way, he couldn't get his upstairs brain working hardly. He hadn't given a second thought to whether Bonnie would be this loyal or perceptive at all. But he gave her props, she had managed to stay alive while hanging around a bunch of killers. And so Dean came clean and told her the truth. About how they were hunters. About what they did. About how they found out about Stefan. About why they were here.**_

"_**Wow, I didn't have a clue. Then again you guys seem like the type, paranoid vagabonds and all that," she smiled. Dean felt warmer inside, like her smile just brightened up the room and his mood. It was odd.**_

"_**You're handling this a lot better than most people," Sam answered.**_

"_**Yeah, well I know two vampires so I guess I was prepared. And ghosts, not completely far fetched either considering my ancestor Emily just completely possessed me a few weeks ago. Werewolves? Why not. Evil clown who eat people? Well, I always knew something wasn't quite right with those freaky beings."**_

_**Sam laughed. Finally, someone who understood. It just wasn't that natural to be that cheery. But despite Bonnie's smile, he noticed she wasn't quite yet comfortable with the revelation at all.**_

"_**You can't come after Stefan."**_

"_**Bonnie he's-" Dean started**_

"_**Not killing anyone. He hasn't feed off of a human in years."**_

_**Lenore, Dean thought. He had learned his lesson then. Some things didn't deserve killing. He was what he was but at least he wasn't a monster. His black and white had been shook up to gray then. He still felt a struggle. But maybe…just maybe.**_

"_**The one you should be worried about is Stefan's brother Damon. He's the one that killed all those people, he's a psychopathic vampire. And what you need is vervain."**_

"_**Vervain?"**_

"_**It's a plant. It's poisonous to him. You need to find some. It doesn't grow in Mystic Falls, my guess is that Damon took care of that. But today when I stepped in between you two-."**_

"_**So the guy who was draped all over you is the psychopathic leech you're warning us about?"**_

"_**He can't hurt me. He won't hurt me."**_

_**Sam was questionable but there was a deep conviction behind that statement, a conviction that shouldn't have been there. Sheila even looked at her granddaughter, confused as to what she meant or if she was even being honest with herself. Since when did vampires not hurt people?**_

"_**What makes you think that," Sam asked, trying to be as sincere as possible.**_

"_**He made a promise. To Emily, that he would protect her descendants. He won't break it."**_

"_**Yeah maybe that was all good until you spilled to us-."**_

"_**He won't hurt me Dean."**_

_**That's because she had something that he wanted. He couldn't hurt her until he had the tomb open. She could buy her time in between then. She didn't have a plan, at least not yet. But with her new witchyness, she was sure she could come up with something.**_

"_**But what you need to know is that tonight when I stepped in between you two, he was about to compel you."**_

"_**Compel?"**_

"_**Yeah, as in force you to do what he wants, tell him what he wants, complete control over you. That's why you need the vervain because it will protect you from his freaky mind control."**_

_**Dean was shaken. Since when did vampires have mind control? And where was this damn plant he had to find? He realized he had rushed into this blind, assuming that Stefan Salvatore had been like other run of the mill vampires he had ever come across-excluding Lenore and her bunch. **_

"_**Bonnie, what did you mean earlier when you said that Mystic Falls was one big vampire magnet nest?"**_

"_**I mean that back in 1865, the town lost it. Went after all the vampires that were in Mystic Falls and Emily sealed them up in tomb. Damon's trying to open it, his dead girlfriend is locked in there, he wants to let her out," she noticed their expressions. Biting her lip she continued, "Yeah. And they're a few above ground. I don't know how many for sure. But there are. And the Salvatores-and a few others who might be above ground or locked in the tomb-can walk around in the sunlight. They look normal."**_

"_**So you're telling me that anyone in this town could be a vampire? And they want to let their buddies down there out to play?"**_

_**It sounded worse when Dean said it out loud. And she had said too much anyway. She needed to keep the grimwoire to herself. The more people knew about it the harder it would be to keep it safe.**_

"_**We are so screwed," Dean said running his hand across his face, his ring tugging on the bridge of his nose.**_

"_**Maybe not," Sheila shrugged, "I know where you can get some vervain."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. Between vampire hunters sleeping downstairs and vampires planning romantic reunions and a history test, today just seemed like a good day to ditch.

"Bonnie, I hope you're hungry because-," her grandmother crossed her arms over her chest, a look of knowing passing across her face, "So, we're not going to school today?"

"Grams, please just a day off. I didn't even take a day off after Damon tried to kill me. But now with Sam and Dean and everything I think I deserve a day of pajamas and leftover cinnamon rolls."

"Entitled are we?"

Well, it did sound a bit bitchy coming from her. But playing the damsel, how far had that gotten her?

"Sorry Grams-."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. You stay here, just don't tell your father when he gets back. He already thinks I'm a bit crazy. Well, I've got an early class and if you want cinnamon rolls I suggest you get downstairs, I forgot how those Winchesters eat."

Bonnie pulled the cover off herself and stretched, tossing her curls over her shoulder with a yawn. Her grandmother still had her arms crossed over her chest and Bonnie looked down at her pajamas-well underwear, a cami and a pair of shorts that barely covered anything.

"I guess I should put on some clothes?"

Her grandmother smiled and excused herself just as she called for a pair of jeans and her favorite ratty old t-shirt out of the closet. She remembered when that used to give her chills, stuff flying out of the closet to land on her bed. Now, it was almost like second habit. And considering how tired she was, it was a complete and total bonus. She came out of the bathroom after a quick shower, heading down the wooden stairs barefooted. She could smell breakfast coming from the kitchen, arriving just in time as Sam and Dean both reached for the last cinnamon roll. She scooped it up, fingers getting sticky from the icing, "I can't believe you guys ate all the cinnamon rolls. Could you not be any less considerate?"

"Uh, sorry Bonnie," Sam said, taking a sip of his orange juice. Man, he had to give props to Sheila, the woman had some serious culinary skills. "Um…why aren't you at school?"

Sam was really trying hard to concentrate. He looked over at Dean, noticing the frown on his face and how his foot was dangling off the stool. Apparently, they both had issues with the total underage hottie standing in the kitchen. Bonnie had on this gray t-shirt with an inexistent neckline, thin gray fabric was hanging off her shoulder down her arm, exposing smooth skin begging to be touched. Her face had a morning glow to it and she smelled really good like-vanilla and spring rain. Her curls were tumbling down her back, it had grown since the last time he saw him. Just as she reached up to the cabinets to pull down a cup, Dean picked up his plate of bacon and eggs and headed towards the couch where Sam's laptop was. Humph, that was weird. Since when did Dean walk away…from hotness? When he turned back around he caught Bonnie looking at Dean, a quizzical expression on her look, biting her lip, as she poured herself a glass of her grandmother's freshly squeezed orange juice. When she noticed he had caught her staring at his brother, she rebounded quickly.

"Should I be disturbed that you sound disappointed that I'm not going to school? What am I a double agent now? I mean just because I spilled a secret, I promised my best friend I wouldn't-."

"Technically we guessed, figured it out, and you just filled in the blanks. If that makes you feel better?"

"Yeah, I don't know how it is in Winchester world but here in Bonnielannd, we call that spilling the beans."

"So if you're not going to help us, not that I'm advocating that you should, what are you going to do all day?"

"Um, well what are you going to do all day," she asked Dean, responding to his hostile and almost condescending tone. "I mean what's the plan? You can't kill Stefan, Grams hasn't gotten you the vervain yet, so you are practically trapped here until she does. And you're gonna kill Damon? What's your plan? And come to think of it, if you kill Damon how do you think Stefan is going to react-."

"Hey, maybe Stefan," Dean choked out, "is a nice little vampire but his brother isn't. This is what we do and if you don't like it-."

"Is that how you do every job? Rushing into it assuming that you know everything and that everything you know is black and white. Damon might be a bloodsucking psychopathic murdering dick but he's still Stefan's brother. You just don't let people take out family. I mean really, what about you Dean, would you off Sammy just because he's got a jones for the dark side?"

Dean had never felt like hitting a woman in his life-at least one that wasn't possessed. But Bonnie had unnervingly struck a chord. All he could think about was his dad's last word to him. Even faced with his father's orders of killing Sam if it came down to it, he couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to do it. I mean, he had sold his soul for the brother he couldn't but might should have to off one day. She was right, suddenly this thing had felt a little bit too complicated.

Bonnie saw the tension in Dean's jaw. It seemed she had struck a nerve. She didn't know why but suddenly everything felt heavy. It was like the room had just filled up with some immeasurable burden.

"Um, I shouldn't have-."

"No, you're right. I couldn't kill Sammy. I wouldn't let anyone kill Sammy but this Damon guy isn't Sammy."

"Great. Do you realize what kind of position this puts me in?" Maybe she was being a bit selfish. I mean here were two guys traveling across the country risking their lives everyday to help people and kill things that no one else would have a chance against. They probably didn't get paid and she knew for a fact they probably hardly ever got a thank you- a shit load of crazy labels most definitely. I mean, lets face it-their jobs sucked. And to these guys their jobs were their lives. It didn't take a genius to deduce that line of logic. But hey, they had showed up in her town with plans to rip the lives apart of people she actually cared about. She briefly thought in the back of her mind that Stefan technically wasn't a person but living or dead, she cared about him. Mainly just because Elena loved him. "But if you kill Damon, that could very well do some damage to Stefan? What if you have to kill Stefan too? Then what about my best friend? Huh, how am I supposed to ever tell her that someone I know killed the love of her life because I told a secret she begged me to keep? I don't get too run away to a new town with a new ID like you do!"

Inside Sam was applauding her. This wasn't the Bonnie he remembered. Not only was this Bonnie all grown up, totally sexy but she was sassy and assertive. The kid had spunk to say the least. But there was something else about the whole situation. Bonnie had a smile in her eyes as if she liked fighting with Dean. But her words, they were real. And Dean, maybe not being able to face the idea that maybe Bonnie was right or maybe being way too turned on by someone who was over ten years younger than he was, grabbed his worn brown leather jacket and his keys and declared he was going for a drive.

"Gees, he's always so."

"No, that's all you."

She sighed, finishing up her cinnamon roll and her orange juice.

"Look, I don't mean to be a bitch. But when are you guys leaving town? Because I gotta be honest. I lied to Elena about knowing you and you guys can't keep hanging around here and Damon already doesn't trust you. And this might sound selfish but I've got enough of my own problems-."

Lady Gaga's Bad Romance interrupted what seemed like a speech. Gees, it seemed like everyone was interrupting her this morning. She looked down at her phone as Caroline's name popped up on screen. She rolled her eyes at Sam, who chuckled at her.

"Yes Caroline?"

"_Oh My God Bonnie, why are you not at school today. Everyone's talking about it."_

Her phone beeped. Elena was on the other line.

"Hold on Caroline, Elena's calling me too," she switched over. Sam's interest was piqued now, he sat up straight, shoulders rolling back. Bonnie felt a flip in her stomach. He was attractive but when she looked at Dean, there were rollercoaster. What was up with that? "Yes, Elena."

"_Bonnie. Everyone's talking about those two guys who were at the game last night."_

"Those two guys who Damon tried to compel?"

Bonnie felt her stomach fall right out of her butt. This was not good. Whatever was coming next, was not good.

"_Yeah. Well, apparently Peter Starks took a picture of it, for out own school newspaper. Mr. Saltzman saw the photo, thought it looked familiar. That guy, the one with the sandy hair- he's wanted for murder in St. Louis."_

"What?"

Dean? Wanted for murder? There had to be some kind of reasonable explaination. Her grandmother would not let a murderer sleep in her house. Not with Bonnie there. And besides Dean hadn't come close to hurting anyone in the past few days he'd been there.

"_Yeah. I just thought I'd call you and give you a heads up."_

"That's thoughtful but why would you tell me-."

"_Bon Bon, we've been friends for forever. I know you were lying, there's no way those guys could be students of U of V. and btw, you don't hang out with murderers. Maybe I do," she chuckled, "You should let them know. Because the Sheriff and the State Police are looking for them."_

Her best friend hung up, leaving Caroline's line open. She heard her yelling "hello" into the phone. She licked her lips and answered, "Yeah Caroline, Elena just told me. Listen I have to go, I'll call you later." She hung up and looked at Sammy, who looked just as worried as she was.

"Dean's wanted for murder in St. Louis?"

"How'd you-."

"Someone took a picture of you guys last night, someone recognized it. The Sheriff and the State Police are looking for you right now. Sammy, we've gotta find Dean before-."

"Get your keys, I'm pretty sure I know where he went."


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride was supposed to cool him down. Instead he was pissed off even more. He couldn't wait to leave this goddamned town. She was driving him crazy. First, it was the sleep. He hadn't gotten more than an hour or two of shut eye since he laid eyes on Sheila's granddaughter. At first it was the cheerleading outfit and he just wanted to fuck her. I mean, school girl porn overload. But then he had seen the attitude, how she had told "Damon" to fuck off. And her convictions and he heard her laugh, the confidence-all of it was wrapped into one sexy ass package. And suddenly the dreams became less about fucking and more about making love. Making love? To a child? Okay, she wasn't a child. Seventeen. She was seventeen. And age being nothing but a number totally made sense now because it seemed that Bonnie Bennett was all woman. He was on a constant tight rope. And he was a bit angry with her for making him feel like this. And then she stood up for Stefan-or Damon, he really couldn't tell which.

And while she was yelling about the position he put her in, his mind went from cowgirl to 69 and landed right on the image from the football game, when Damon had Bonnie held so close and tight to him he couldn't tell where one of them started and the other one stopped. And then how he had the balls to drape his arm around her, like he was marking territory. And the look in that guys eyes, boy, that was a challenge if he ever saw one. It was as if he had seen right through his façade and shouted "If you want her come and get her". And he could remember that she had rolled her eyes but she hadn't exactly removed herself from him. And then there was his certainty that he wouldn't kill her. What was up with that? Did she think he cared about her? Did he care about her? What was up between those two?

He just wanted a BLT and a beer. But as the questions kept gnawing at him, he found himself driving away from town and into the woods until he landed at the Salvatore Boarding House. He kept telling himself that he was just doing his job that this had not become a bit more personal-but his soul and his downstairs brain called his BS to the fullest extent of the law. He tucked his bowie knife into his boots and a box of matches in his pockets. He didn't have the vervain yet and he couldn't exactly go in guns blazing. As he approached the door, he thought how stupid this was. Rushing in blind, without Sammy. And then he thought of Bonnie and his deal. He only had a year to live anyway, why not be a little reckless. Besides, he heard that hell hounds were a horrible way to go. He rang the doorbell.

* * *

Sam was driving Bonnie's Volvo. 'If Dean could see this,' he thought to himself. And then he remembered where exactly he was driving. Bonnie was giving him directions to the Salvatore boarding house. This was so not Dean but then again, after he had made his deal, he had been a little reckless, a bit on edge. Maybe Bonnie had just been a full on death wish catalyst.

"God, how could he have been so stupid? What would make him go after Damon by himself?"

Sam wanted to shout out that she was the cause of this. But it wasn't her fault Dean was being stupid. Sammy had to face it, understanding his brother had gotten way difficult over the past month or so. At first, he just thought Dean wanted another 'wham-bam-thank you m'am'. But he hadn't even hit on Bonnie, not even once. There was no casual flirting at all and those times when Sam had feigned sleep so Dean could keep it to himself that he wasn't sleeping because all he could think about was Bonnie. It didn't take Sam long to figure out that Bonnie reminded his brother of Cassie. But there was something else, that spice that made Bonnie her own person. And it was that spice that had his brother in serious like with this girl. But Sammy couldn't say that, at least not now when the two were most likely going to head out before law enforcement caught up with them. So he just settled for a run of the mill answer.

"He's just being Dean."

* * *

"I knew there was something strange about you. Torture and murder? Does Bonnie know," Damon asked, turning his back on his guest as he poured himself some Scotch. He didn't let the stranger see how tight he was clenching the glass, "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to cut off your head you bloodsucking psychopathic freak."

"Just my head," Damon implied. Slightly amused but more than a little bit irritated. What had Bonnie gotten herself into. "So you know about the vampires huh? Bonnie tell you?"

"Fishing? No, we guessed. We knew before we got here. Bonnie had nothing to do with this."

"Oh how noble of you, protecting my poor innocent witch. So you're another hunter? Great. I've ran into a fair share of you in my time and let me say, I've never met one who's blood I didn't like. And after I get done with you, I think I'll go visit Bonnie."

Dean was getting tired of the games. They were circling around the room. Damon stepping into a window full of sunlight. He was so going to nail this bastard and maybe talk to Bonnie before he beat feet out of this place.

"See, I knew you were just another leech. Bonnie says you won't hurt her, even tried to convince me that killing you wasn't the best plan. If only she could see you now."

Dean watched as the vampire turned around and lowered his head, looking out of the window. His shoulders fell. And he felt all the breath in his body leave his lungs in a gust of air just as realization dawned on her.

"God, you really wouldn't kill her would you?"

Damon thought about the night in the woods, when he had been in such a range over Emily. He could've just snapped her neck or pulled her heart right out of her body like he did with Bree. But he didn't and he couldn't. And it was something else. His promise to Emily that had died when she betrayed him. But there was something else in the deepest part of him, that if he believed in it anymore he would call his soul, that couldn't kill that damn witch. Something that had caused him to challenge the man behind him at that football game. Fuck, he hated witches. In the back of his mind Damon knew this was a bad idea. He hadn't fed on anyone in a while, he would be weaker than usual. But somehow he didn't care. With a sinking feeling of bravado, he turned to the stranger and said, "At this point, what matters is if I'm going to kill you."

The two flew at each other like there was no tomorrow, each with their own death wish and heavy burdens they just wanted to be free of. The sounds of punches being thrown and body parts colliding with antique furniture and the silence of stabs filled the room. Damon was bleeding from the stab wounds and he could barely hold the man down as he started choking the life of him. Just when it seemed like this was it, Dean broke away from his grasp, reached for the Scotch and threw it on the vampire. Panting, he reached into his pocket just as he was knocked into the ground and threw a lit match on his attacker.

"Dean!"

Sammy and Bonnie came rushing in, momentarily stun by the vampire on the floor who was seeming to accept his fate. And Bonnie as happy as she should've been was hit by a feeling of pity and confusion. This wasn't the Damon she knew, this Damon accepted defeat whole hardly. Closing her eyes she muttered a spell and the flames begin to recede.

"Bonnie-."

"You need to leave. Everyone's looking for you guys for that murder in St. Louis."

"Bonnie, you-."

"Didn't you hear what I just said Dean? You need to go, now!"

He looked at her, one last longing look, then he looked down at Damon before he ran, following his brother out the door and away from Mystic Falls. Bonnie watched him go, a fierce sadness rising up in her. She had a crush on him when she was twelve and now that he had come back she wasn't sure if had entirely died. But this time she had to bury it, because she wasn't going to see either Winchesters ever again.

Focusing on the task at hand, she looked down at Damon. Too tired and too scared to actually ask herself the questions that needed to be answered. He was moving, barely, moaning from the pain. The carpet around him was scorched. She brought out her phone and called Stefan.

"Yeah?"

"Stefan. Damon's been set on fire. I got here in time to cast a spell before he was dead, but I don't know what do."

"What? What happened?"

"Stefan! What do I do?"

"He needs blood Bonnie, lots of blood."

"Okay, do you have any-?"

"Animal blood won't help him much. He needs-."

"My blood?"

There was silence on the other end. She couldn't do it. The one time he had bit her it had hurt like hell. She couldn't do it. But there was that tugging in her chest. If Damon had wanted to kill her that night, he would've just snapped her neck or something. And then she saw him, not even attempting to put out the fire he was in, just lying there on the floor, accepting it. What had happened to him? Where had his determination gone to? And what about Katherine? He was obsessed with her. He wasn't just going to die and not open her tomb would he? Maybe it was the curiosity or the memory of the weight of his arm around her shoulder at the game or how he smelled so good up close that she reached for the knife on the ground beside him. It was Dean's. She winced at the look on the boy's faces when she had saved Damon with that spell. But Dean was gone. And he wasn't coming back this time. A tear trickled down her cheek just as she sliced into her wrist and put it to Damon's mouth.

At first all she felt was his tongue, as if he was tasting her. She shut her eyes, 'I'm sorry Dean'. But then his eyes popped open and his fangs came down and he began to drink with dramatic pulls from her wrist. The last two things Bonnie thought, looking into his water filled sapphire ice blue eyes was 'Damn. This feels a whole lot better-and hotter-than it felt last time.'


	7. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know Dean left before anything really got started, but I promise you there will be more

Dean and Bonnie action to come, otherwise this would not be a crossover.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie had never considered herself naughty. But over the past few days, things had gotten incredibly naughty. First there was the fact that she had skipped a week of school. After everything that went down she needed a break, not to mention what she was doing with her time. She made Stefan promised to keep it a secret because secondly she was going over to the Salvatore's everyday, talking with Damon and letting him feed on her. She was suddenly grateful that Grams had taught her the mind block thing because if she hadn't, Shelia would've march right over there and finished what Dean started. She told herself that no matter how evil Damon was murder was never an option. She felt like a huge moral dilemma because did it really count as murder if Damon was dead? Was he even dead if he could be dead a second time? And finally there were the dreams.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary to dream about Dean Winchester and his beautiful hazel eyes and his fine body on top of her, lips covering her with kisses and hands touching her in places that until recently she had almost been too embarrassed to touch herself. She realized she missed him, the way he ate like a complete and total barbarian, his wicked smile, even his stubbornness and the fact that he could be a complete dick sometimes. But it was what came a few night later that made Bonnie feel, well, bad.

* * *

_This was different. Not bad different but wonderful different. She was sandwiched between the two of them. Dean, who always looked and felt so good. He was kissing her, absorbing her moans into his mouth with each of this thrust. And she felt something at her neck, a slight scratching, warm, velvety smooth, wet touch over her pulse point._

"_Da-mon," she moaned. And it was him as he begin to drink at her neck that really drove her over the edge. And it was him, that after the fun was had and Dean pulled on his jeans and biker boots and drove off in his Impala, who held her in his arms in the wee hours of the morning._

* * *

As if dreaming about Damon wasn't bad enough. But threesomes? That was crossing over into slut territory wasn't it? She looked over at the clock. Seven. She threw the comforter back off of her. Well, it wasn't as if she had gotten much sleep in the first place. She looked down at her arms, tracing the bite marks on her skin. It looked like it hurt. And it did, for like a millisecond, before it started to feel not so bad. She wouldn't say good. That was just going a bit to far. She was going to school today, people were bound to get suspicious. I mean, every since Dean and Sam escaped people had been on her back because of the damn pictures that Stark kid had taken. And besides Damon was back, out of the bed, looking like he always did, same sense of humor and disdain running off his perfect-. STOP. This was ridiculous. Damon was attractive, she knew that. But still.

She decided and opted for a long sleeve band tee and a pair of jeans and slouchy boots. Looking herself over in the mirror, she approved her outfit and reached for her bag when her phone vibrated on her desk. Giddily, she grabbed the phone and read it aloud.

"We're in Ohio. No cops. Just zombies. Be safe," she hugged the phone to her chest and closed her eyes. He had been keeping in touch with her. A text or so every few days. She didn't know what that meant exactly but she liked it. "You be safe Dean Winchester."

She looked down at her phone again, going through the messages. There was a voicemail from her dad. She knew what that meant. His business trip had been extended. That was fine with her because when he was here, he wasn't, and she didn't get to spend any time with Grams. And right now, her Grams was the one person she needed the most.

* * *

Not telling Elena that Bonnie had spent the past week feeding Damon and practically taking care of his every need was eating him alive. Had this been anybody else, this would've been different. But this was Bonnie. Damon had already tried to kill her once before and a witch's blood was different. He wasn't sure if his brother would resist the temptation. Alright, he knew eventually that his brother would give in to his most basic natural instincts. And that put Bonnie in danger. But because it put Bonnie in danger, it put Elena in danger. And now they were playing a dangerous game. Since his brother's Plan A had failed, _they_ had initiated Plan B. They promised to help him get the grimwoire and free Katherine.

Stefan wasn't sure if he had made such a dumb promise because his brother had been lying on a bed barely alive or if his subconscious had another reason altogether. Him and Elena had promised to help. And now that his brother was up and well-thanks to Bonnie's blood-he was ready to fall into action. And if his brother ate Bonnie, everything with Elena could fall apart. Yes, Damon had lost it because of Stefan but two wrongs didn't make a right. He wasn't going to lose Elena because Damon wouldn't accept the fact that they weren't monstrous animals. He had to tell Elena that she needed to keep her distance until he double crossed his brother. He was resolved, until he saw Bonnie step out of Elena's SUV.

She looked happy, healthy, but troubled. And the guilt just rose up again. Elena hugged him, smelling like that lavender soap she liked so much, "Hey."

"Hi. Bonnie," he nodded.

"How's everything Stefan?"

Code. Uh, he hated code. Stefan hadn't even told Elena anything. About the hunters, about the fire incident, nothing. It was as if it all had been forgotten ever since Bonnie had explained that Dean Winchester had been the son of one of her grandmother's best friends and that she guessed they figured that she could let them hide out or give them some money or something. And with that Sheila Bennett's reputation had come even more shady and tarnished and Bonnie had become-he didn't know how to describe it accept different.

"Everything's good. Even though we should be asking you how you were doing? Since it turns out that two people you knew since you were twelve turned out to be-."

"Could we not bring that up?"

Elena looked worried and she opened her mouth to say something just as her and Matt showed up.

"Hey guys what's going on? Oh My God Bonnie are you okay? I've been totally worried about you. You haven't been to school in like forever-."

"Really Caroline, it was a week. You're being a bit dramatic don't you think?"

Just then the bell rang and the bunch headed towards history class. "God, someone's being a major bitch. It's not my fault her grandmother knows murderers," Caroline said, loud enough for Bonnie to overhear. She thought about turning around and telling her exactly what was on her mind but she backed down and just took a seat at her desk. Mr. Saltzman was sitting on his desk, looking all lumberjack-ish and 80s rebel in his flannel and biker boots. Her thoughts went to Dean. She hated he had to bail because of a bogus murder wrap. What would it have been like if he had stayed? She knew that this whole feeding Damon thing would have never went down. But why would he have stayed? He wasn't remotely interested in her like that.

"Ah, Bonnie, nice to have you back."

'Wish I could say the same,' she thought. "Nice to be back Mr. Saltzman."

"Alright, someone want to brief me on Reconstruction. Someone other than Mr. Salvatore."

There was a collective laugh from the class. She tapped her pen on her desk. So this was what everything was going to be like now. A complete and utter waste of time. At least Damon was entertaining. She though back to when he had drank from her that first time.

* * *

_He had drank so much that she had crawled to the wall and sat there, slouched, head humming and eyes closing. She sat there for hours until she finally got up enough strength to help him. It was a long way up the stairs to his room. She had laid on the bed, pulling his feet off the floor and dragged them onto the bed. She fell asleep in the chair. The next day she had like 40 missed calls from her grandmother and Elena. Thank God for her best friend who told her grandmother that she was there with her. It happened so many times, she doubted Grams had even second guessed it. If she had known where she really was. _

_Damon was laying in bed with just his jeans on. She imagined that sometime during the night he must've taken it off. And he had a perfect body. Six pack, with perfect pecs, and a happy trail that would put a smile on any girl's face. But he still looked really, really, really weak. She could make out ribs when he breathed and his face, though still stunningly attractive was haggard. She looked over beside her, where there was a plate of warm bread and milk. Rubbing her eyes, she ate some of it, gulping down a glass of milk before she went over and sat on the edge of the bed. She just flopped her arm down next to him. He looked at it and then he looked at her._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing? Drink."_

"_I can't," he said, struggling to pull himself up to sit. He barely succeeded._

"_And how exactly do you think you're going to live if you don't? You can barely move how do you expect to feed. I'm offering, take it."_

"_Why? You hate me."_

"_Doesn't mean I want to see you dead."_

* * *

But wasn't that exactly what hate meant? That if you died, I really wouldn't have cared. After history class, which took forever to end, it started to look like school had been a very, very, bad idea. But she had to get it together because she didn't know how many more questions she was going to be able to take. Old Bonnie had to resurface.

"Bonnie," Elena asked over lunch, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Hey, you want to do something tonight?"

"Um…me and Stefan have plans."

Like digging up his father's tomb. But there was no way she was going to tell that to Bonnie, she looked like she had enough to deal with as it was.

"Well how about tomorrow night?"

"Okay? A movie and then we'll hit up the grill later?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"So Bonnie," Caroline said all bubbly, "what are you going to wear tonight?"

"What's tonight?'

"Are you serious? I know you've been dealing with a lot but that's totally not a reason to forget that you have a date with Ben tonight."

"Holy fuck, I completely forgot!"

The table looked a bit shocked at her language. She bit her lip, winching. Damn, Ben. He had been the forefront of her romantic mind lately but then Dean and threw Damon in the mix. And-but maybe this was just what she needed. Get her mind off the two of them and maybe her dreams could get back to normal.

"Bon Bon, why don't you cancel. I'm sure he'll-."

"No Elena I think I'm gonna' go. And right now my gray dress a pair of suede booties sound appealing."

"Ooohhh, I like," Caroline chimed.

Bonnie laughed. This was what she needed, just some fun and a hot outfit. And then she'd be back in the swing of things and she wouldn't have to worry about anything and things could get back to normal, well as normal as they could be.

* * *

Bonnie ended up wearing just that and throwing a purple sweater on for good measure. The food was good and Ben was funny and adorable and cute.

"So that guy who I saw you with at the-."

"Ugh."

"That bad huh," Ben laughed. "You guys just seemed to be-."

"Yeah, well he's my best friend's boyfriend's brother. He's a total tool and we just, we don't get along well."

Well that wasn't entirely true. He made her laugh, when he talked about Stefan and how the James Dean brooding persona was getting old and he especially made her laugh when she got mad about how full of himself he was. When he wasn't trying to kill anyone and obsessing over Katherine he was nice.

"By the way, I wanna thank you for stepping in like you did. I never got a chance to."

"No problem. Just being a gentlemen. This is Virginia you know and southern charm extends to everyone, especially beautiful girls."

She had to admit that charm was down. The dark looks and the sexy leather jacket reminded her of-. This was a date, a date with Ben. She shouldn't be thinking about anybody else, especially not him.

"Well, the check's paid. I'm all your's for tonight, what do you wanna' do?"

Oh God, the naughtiness. It rose up in her again and she couldn't stop herself.

"This," she answered, reaching up and pulling him towards her for a kiss. And it wasn't any sooner that her lips touched his that her witchyness went into overdrive. Visions and the cold rushed to her all at once. He was dead. Well, a vampire at the least. She pulled back instantaneously, so much so that it hardly qualified as a kiss.

"What's wrong," he asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. Sorry. I just should've waited until the end of the night to do that."

"I didn't mind."

She laughed. 'I bet you didn't.' She didn't know what he was up to but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Uh God. This was a bad idea. Boys sucked, why did it always have to be the boys. It were times like these that jumping the fence seemed mighty appealing.

"You know what I'm getting tired," she bluffed.

"You wanna go?"

"I was gonna say, let's have some more coffee, get a caffeine buzz and then I don't know. Go out and do something crazy."

Because I'm totally going to leave somewhere with you, when it's night and dark outside. Even with my new found powers this escape plan was going to be difficult. No, I think being elusive was the fair way to go.

"Hmm, like what?"

"Like anything," she said stepping forward, tilting her head slightly.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"Um. I'm gonna go to the restroom," she said pulling off her sweater giving him a coy look before walking away.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking as she headed out towards the back of the restaurant. And then she bumped into something cold, hard, strong. Ben put his mouth over her hand and dragged her out.


	9. Chapter 9

'_Damn. Do you see Bonnie? Do you see what trying to forget about Damon-and Dean-has done to you. God, my head hurts. Hot shit, where the fuck am I? And why the hell am I in a bathtub?'_

And then she remembered. Ben, sexy Ben who apparently turned out to be another evil sexy vamp. God, she already had one too many on her hands when it came to those breed of men. How the hell was she going to get out of this one. The thoughts kept running to her head. And her mind or her soul, she couldn't tell which one kept telling her to open her eyes. Move your head. Your neck hurts. And your arms, they seem to be at odd angles. Wake up Bonnie, wake up. That's what she kept telling herself on the inside. But it was a getting harder by the second.

* * *

Elena had probably knew that trying to beat Damon at the race for the grimwoire had probably been a bad idea. She could still remember his face, when he had caught her and Stefan, at his father's grave, with Emily's book. She had been hit with an unwavering amount of guilt just as he said that she had actually had him fooled. She still felt a little bit woozy. She thought she shouldn't have been surprised. I mean, this was Damon who had spent the last 145 years trying to let Katherine go. Did she really think he would just give all that up because Stefan had the book in his hand? He had moved so fast. Grabbing her and biting himself, forcing the blood to her mouth. She should've been a bit more scared than she had been. Maybe it was the adrenaline, even when she had tasted the cool, metallic liquid. Or maybe it was something else. There was a bit of her, the guilt, that thought maybe she had deserved it.

And then that bitch Anna had showed up. Out the window and to some cheap motel. And then that idiot Ben had tried to compel her. Really, Anna needed to get some new sidekicks, preferably some who wouldn't have to be told that her boyfriend was a vampire and had warned her about the vervain. She wanted to blame somebody, but it was hard. She was sure Anna had her reasons, just like Damon. And if she really couldn't find it in her hard to blame Damon for his actions, how could she be a hypocrite and blame Anna.

The lights flickered just as she looked around her. There was a familiar body in the tub. Caramel skin, mass of dark curls.

"Bonnie?" She moved to her best friend, lifting her head up. "Oh my God. Bonnie." She wasn't moving, wasn't responding at all. Elena grabbed a towel on the rack and stuck it under the sink, turning on the water and started to dab her head with it. Slowly, Bonnie's eyes begin to shift under the lids and of their own volition they flicked open.

"Bonnie. Bonnie, you're okay."

"Yeah, but my head hurts like a bitch," she said in a raspy voice that didn't sound like hers at all, "Oh God, Elena, what's-what's."

She put her finger to her lips, pointing towards the door and flipping on the water.

"They can hear."

She didn't want them to hear the conversation. But did it make much difference? They were the ones with all the questions. Like what do you want? What are you going to do me? The usual questions hostages had.

"Anna grabbed me from house. Bonnie, this whole vampire thing is getting out of control. I mean, posing as bartenders and high school students," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, when are we going to get to the good 'ol days of cheerleading vampire slayers?"

"I guess you fit the bill," Elena chuckled.

Then Ben burst threw the door and looked at the running water in the sink before turning the faucet.

"I know this is about Emily and the spell book and opening the tomb but you can forget about it. I'm not going to help you."

Bonnie ignored the look that her best friend gave her. The one that said "how do you know about the grimwoire", well there was a lot of things that Elena didn't know about and no matter how much her quizzical look sprung up guilt in Bonnie-now was not the time to confess. Ben leaned down and grabbed Elena, his arm going around her throat.

"That's what she's for. A little insurance policy for you to behave."

* * *

"Damon, I need your help."

Stefan could hardly think right knowing that Anna had Elena. His mind was racing and his heart was breaking with fear, with regret. Damon was his last hope. He was hoping that maybe Damon could forget what had happened last night, but he knew his brother too well. After all, he had spent the last 145 years being hunted by his brother for putting his trust in his father. The common sense inside of him told him that there was no way in hell Damon was going to forgive his betrayal. But the part of him that said 'he's still your brother. He's the only chance you got' hoped almost with a fervor that matched his love for Elena.

"What," Damon said sarcastically leaning on his hand, his elbow on his knee, holding on to the book with his other hand for dear life.

"Anna. She's got Elena."

"Well," he sighed for dramatic effect, "wish I could help," he answered getting up off the couch, attempting to walk past his brother.

"Damon…please."

Damon could hear the distress in his voice. But he was still pissed. Not so much as pissed with his brother, he never really trusted him. Granted, he was angry with Elena. But not nearly as angry as he was with himself. He knew he couldn't trust the two of them. And he had dived in face first anyway. And then there was Bonnie. She had come to feed him for the last time when he had brought it up.

"_Stefan and Elena offered to help me get the grimwoire."_

_She had tensed automatically, stopping to pull up her jacket halfway up her body. Her back was turned towards him and she looked undeniably sexy. He hadn't brought up the grimwoire not once. And no matter how many times he told himself that he didn't know why, he knew in the back of this mind it was because he didn't want to ruin moments like these. Moments when he was laying on his bed, preferably shirtless because it made Bonnie blush and stutter every single time. _

_Before he fed she would always enter his room with a smile that had grown from forced to what seemed to be natural. "Hi Damon. How we feeling today?" she asked it every single time. It had gotten to the point where he thought she had actually meant it. But today, this day was different. Even when she walked in, he knew it would be the last time she would come like this. Come to feed him._

_She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt that rode up when she bent over. Her comfort was what made her sexy. She had laid down on his bead with a smile and nothing said, wrist up, offering. They didn't talk much about anything-not about Shakespeare or their favorite movies, she didn't even ask for that delectable chocolate he kept on hand. There was an unspoken peace between the two. _

_When she had gotten up to leave and not come back, Damon felt an unspoken sadness wash over him._

"_You're going to need a witch to open the tomb."_

"_I know."_

"_Ya' know you're being a selfish dick. So you think just because I fed you, I'd open up the tomb for you."_

_He was next to her in a hurry, cold, shirtless, lethal._

"_So what does it mean?"_

_He was asking as much for himself as for her. He didn't understand any of this. And when he didn't understand he lashed out and God help anybody or anything that was in his way. Damon was like a child in many ways, selfish, temper tantrums when he didn't get his way, and when he didn't understand he just gave up and decided to do whatever the hell he wanted. Which was most of the time, practically all the time, what most people would describe as evil. But Bonnie knew different. Damon wasn't evil. He was obsessed. Love made people crazy and Damon had been in love with the same person for the past century and a half. Enough said._

"_I don't know. But it doesn't mean I'm going-."_

"_We've been through this a million times. What if I swore, the only vampire I'd bring out would be Katherine."_

"_You can't-."_

"_What if I could promise it. What then Bonnie?"_

_She didn't know. What would happen once Katherine came out? Everything would change. What about Elena, who Damon had slipped and referred to as Katherine 2.0. She doubted a woman like Katherine would be okay with someone walking around with her face._

"_I don't know Damon, I don't know."_

Pulling himself out of his flashback, he stepped in front of his older brother, cold blue eyes staring harshly, "I say this with all sincerity little brother. I hope. Elena. Dies." With that Stefan rushed past him and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Going to pout?"

"No, I'm going to Sheila's. See if she can help."

"Humph, I think I'll tag along. Now that I've got the grimwoire, I'll need a witch."

* * *

Sheila was in her kitchen, student papers scattered across her island, pulling an apple pie out of the oven. Her phone buzzed and she answered without looking.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sheila. How's everything?"

"If you mean Bonnie, I presume she's doing fine. She's back in school. But I have to say that I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this interest you have taken in my granddaughter, Dean."

"Yeah, well at least I'm human."

She chuckled, trying to hide how uncomfortable her joke actually made her. Dreams spoke and her granddaughter had been having some lively ones lately. About a certain vampire. Besides, she knew Bonnie well enough to know that she hadn't been spending the past week alone. She was just hoping-against all odds- that it was with Stefan and not the other one.

"I think that it's best you stop whatever this thing is you've-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What thing, there is no thing?"

"I'm a witch Dean. And Bonnie's grandmother, teenage girls talk. I know perfectly well what you were thinking when you were sleeping on my couch. And not that I could blame you, Bonnie's a very pretty young girl. But she's just that Dean, a young girl."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, where are you boys?"

"Uh, at the Roadhouse. Just on a bit of a break. But we might be headed out towards Georgia or some place."

"Good. Now you boys be safe."

Just as that conversation ended, there was a knock on the door. She opened before looking. Seeing both Salvatore brothers. Stefan, the one she actually liked, looked particularly distracted, angry, and annoyed. While the other, Damon, had a smile on his face and a book in his hand.

"Yes?"

"Is Bonnie-."

"Sheila, they took Elena," Stefan said frantically, interrupting Damon, whose smile changed to an annoying eye roll.

"Who took Elena?"

"They're trying to get into the tomb."

"That's ridiculous. What's Elena-. Bonnie," and then it dawned on her. Bonnie and Elena. Best friends. Practically sisters. There was a love and a bond there that knew no boundaries. Not even opening up a tomb to free a bunch of vampires. Her gaze focused on Damon, hate and rage boiling up in her at once, "This is your fault. They've got Bonnie and they've got Elena."

Damon snapped to attention. He had been prepared to threaten the two witches. Eyebrows furrowing until a deep set scowl that resembled the one his brother was wearing now.

"Damnit, Bonnie," Damon shouted. "They've got her. Because they need a witch. And the only way to get her to cooperate is-."

"Elena," Stefan said finishing the sentence just as Sheila opened the door a little wider for him to come in.

"Look, invite me in."

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door, making demands and asking things as you damned well please."

"I don't give a damn what your opinion is of me" he said stepping closer, ignoring the confused look Stefan had about him, "But they've got Bonnie and-."

"You are no friend to us," she said shortly before slamming the door in his face. Turning to face Stefan she took a deep breath, "I need to scry for them. Do you have something that belongs to Elena?"

There was pounding on the door. The aging witch took another deep breath before opening the door again. She looked him in the eyes as he went down, hand flying to his head. But he stood his ground.

"I am not Bonnie, Mr. Salvatore."

"I heard you. You need to scry for Bonnie? Use me."

"What?"

The pain stopped. Damon took a few deep breaths before righting himself and standing straight up to face the woman, looking down at her from his six foot frame.

"Bonnie. She's been letting me feed from her. You can use me to scry for her."

Bonnie? Bonnie had been doing what? She didn't even have time to think before a cool grasp wrapped around her arm. Stefan, he had that guilty look on his face. He had known. Known that her granddaughter had been feeding the man who had tried to kill her.

"Sheila, I know you're angry. But now is not the time."

He was right. She should be using all this hate, anger and rage to focus and channel her powers to finding Bonnie. She looked at the vampire, who was still standing on her front porch, "You can come in."

* * *

"Witches don't have eternal life right?"

Bonnie was sitting on the bed. Oh God, what a dick. Setting him on fire, that had been a total bust, and now she had to listen to him talk. Good God what an idiot. Had he been this way before he was turned? What did she ever see in him when he was back in high school among the living. He was immature. This whole I'm a vampire, hahaha, I'm so cool, I can't die thing was getting old. And besides how many questions was he going to answer.

"No, we don't have eternal life."

"So that means you can die right?"

"Uh duh. That's what it usually means."

He rushed at her, grabbing her by the throat. That was going to bruise, she thought to herself. She should've been worried, considering she was having trouble breathing and all, but she wasn't. what difference did it make, it seemed like no matter how hard she tried to stop it, the tomb was going to get opened. And they couldn't kill her until night came and they took her to the woods. She had a good four or five hours to formulate a Plan B since her strung together Plan A hadn't gone well, actually it hadn't really gone at all. He ran his nose up and down her neck.

"God, that sucks."

He let her throat go, moving to the chair against the wall. Elena sat down next to her, moving towards her neck. Bonnie stilled. Thank God, for the long sleeves she was wearing. Elena would've undoubtedly noticed the bite marks. _'God, woman, this is not the time to be thinking about Damon.'_ Just then the door burst open and two tall, dark, handsomely attractive figures in leather jackets entered the room, exposing sunlight on Ben. Stefan threw open the curtain, sending the vampire to the floor screaming as Damon moved towards him, delivering a kick to Bonnie's kidnapper.

"Stefan!"

"Get outside."

They bolted, leaving vampires to deal with vampires.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie was upstairs, in the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She popped a Tylenol and took a gulp of the glass of water she had. Damon's jacket was thrown across the chair at her desk and he was leaning up against the white wooden door.

"How's your head?"

Maybe she should've been struck dumb by his asking. But it was the way he was watching her, almost like he was assessing the damage himself, concern seeming through his frown that made her bite her lip. She was nervous. Why? She would've bet a million dollars that the rollercoaster going at high speed in her chest had something to do with that. She remembered Dean and his clear cut resolve.

"I'll live."

He smiled, looked down at his feet, crossed his arms over his chest-as if he physically wanted to demonstrate throwing his walls up.

"So, uh, how did you know where I was?" Bonnie asked, getting straight to business.

As if not satisfied with the Tylenol, some unseen thing told him to take her head in his hands and examine it, making sure there was no bumps or cuts that were contributing to the headache, hoping that it was just the stress of being kidnapped. He noticed that Bonnie didn't twitch, didn't seem bothered by it all. She had become way too comfortable with him.

"You are not going to like it," he said matter of factly, smiling that devilish smile he always had, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and cradling her head with his hand.

"It can't be that bad. What is it? Something like, I've been in league with Anna all along, it's part of my diabolical master plan-."

"I told your grandmother I'd been feeding from you so she could use me to scry for you."

She turned around, knees knocking against her bed. Her smile dropped and now she was yelling, "You what? How could you do that to me?"

He smiled. Smiled at the way her hazel-brown eyes were bugging out of her head and the veins in her neck started to train and pulse, he could hear it, the blood pumping through her body as she got angrier, more nervous. His hands went down to her shoulders, rubbing the smooth skin there, trying to calm her down.

"Bonnie…"

"And you know what she's doing now? She's down there with Elena! Both of them are probably wondering what the hell we're doing up here! Do you know what kind of thoughts are running through Gram's head right now?"

"Well then maybe you should stop yelling if you're so afraid of what they might think," he said clenching his jaw. Was feeding him really that bad? What exactly had he done-. Okay, besides trying to kill her but to him that felt like another lifetime ago. When he had attacked her, all he had seen was Emily and her betrayal and losing Katherine all over again. But Bonnie wasn't anything like her ancestress. Determined, headstrong, a bit stubborn and she wasn't a backstabbing liar. So what the hell was she doing in her bedroom with him? And why did it bother him that it bothered her about what people thought about them? It wasn't as if anything was going on.

"I'm not afraid. Just worried. I don't feel like explaining all of this," she said motioning between the two of them. Damon's eyebrows rose, wondering what the "this" she referring to actually was. She saw his hesitance in regards to the "this", so she quickly followed up, "I just got kidnapped for God's sake. Don't I get a break?"

She flopped down on the bed and he joined her, lying on his side, looking at her. She looked like hell. But she was still beautiful. _Beautiful? Beautiful? What kind of thoughts were these? Probably the same ones that drove you to blurting out the truth to Sheila and running to your little witch's rescue asshat. When was the last time he head told the truth? And since when was Bonnie his little witch? _

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"You told Grams the truth, so you could find me," she whispered. She was almost afraid to say it. There was a long silence before he answered.

"Yeah."

She sat up, turned on her side so that they were facing each other. They were close now and Damon, despite trying to retrain himself noticed her lips and remembered what her skin felt like, soft, warm.

"Why?"

"Because," he sighed, fingering her locks, "I told you I need a witch to open the tomb."

"But, that's what they were going to use me for. Does it really matters who forces me to open it, so long as I open it?"

* * *

"Bonnie's been doing what," Elena yelled as Grams took a seat in the kitchen. Feeding Damon? Feeding Damon? _Feeding Damon? _What the fuck had she been thinking? "And you kept it from me," she stared accusingly at her boyfriend.

"It's not his fault Elena. She asked him to keep it from us. She didn't want anyone to know."

Stefan folded his arms across the chest and leaned against the kitchen counter. He had thought maybe it had been a bad idea but then it turned out it had been the only way for him to find Elena and Bonnie. And Damon, he was upstairs now with Bonnie, trying to make sure she was okay.

_After we had broke into the motel room, the girls had ran downstairs, waiting for us in the parking lot. I watched as Bonnie reached for Damon, only being allowed to grab onto the sleeve of his jacket. And there was a fire in her eyes, something I recognized as happiness._

"_Ben?"_

"_Yeah, well Stefan here believes in playing the merciful hero."_

_She smiled, biting her lip, looking down at her shoes, still clutching to his arm, her fingers wrapped around him so tight it looked as if they would break. She let out a deep breath. Damon reached for her face, tilting it up so she could look at him. They were so close now, practically in their own little world because my brother and Bonnie didn't seem to notice-or didn't seem to care-that Elena and I were watching the two with keen interest. Elena had her mouth opened, frowning at the affectionate exchange._

"_You okay now," he whispered to her._

_Her eyes went down to the ground still, "I am now."_

_It had been uncomfortable. I had felt as if I was intruding on something between the two. I cleared my throat, drawing the two away from each other, "We need to go."_

"Stefan why are you so calm about this?" Elena's voice snatched him right out of his observation of what exactly was going on between the two. Damon didn't care about anybody, sometimes Stefan thought that Damon didn't even care about himself. "You're the first one to remind us how manipulative and selfish and maniacal your brother is."

"I know Elena. But something's different. You didn't see him when he realized they had taken Bonnie. When Sheila told us where you were, he rushed out of here. He even left the grimwoire behind. And think about what happened at the motel," he saw Elena's eyes widen as she remembered what seemed to be less important a mere ten seconds ago in comparison with the whole feeding situation, "And now he's upstairs and I can hear them. And he isn't being Damon. He's being respectful. He hasn't mentioned the tomb once."

"Well what the hell else could they be talking about? That's all he wants That's all he cares about."

"Honestly Elena, after everything I've seen in the past two weeks regarding Bonnie, I'm beginning to wonder."

* * *

"Because they were going to kill you after they got what they wanted?"

"And that bothers you because? I mean do I need to remind you, that you tried to kill me once too."

The vampire shifted uncomfortably. Bonnie noticed as he laid back on the bed, arms across his chest, knowing his walls were still in tact. She was fishing, she knew it. But there was a reason that Damon had come to her rescue. And it wasn't because he owed her from saving her life. There was something else here. She had known it the second he came out of the hotel. Something was different between the two. And if her dreams were any indication, it was a very basic human need. The need for sex, something she was sure Damon got enough of. But underneath sex there was the desire for attraction, for attachment.

"What about that hunter?"

"His name is Dean," she snapped stubbornly, instantly hit by a wave of sadness and confusion that knocked her on her back.

"Oooh, I believe I've pushed a button," Damon cooed, something familiar, something he hadn't felt in over a hundred years rising up from his chest and expanding all through his body before bouncing back with a sting. It was like being popped with a rubber band. A green rubber band.

She wasn't exactly sure of what to say. She missed Dean, she probably would always miss Dean.

"He's gone. I'll probably never see him again. And I doubt even if I did, he would forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

She pulled her sleeves up, exposing the bite marks.

"These."

And she knew he wouldn't. He'd be angry with her and that was something she couldn't think about. The last time he had been angry with her, he gone by himself to kill Damon. Apparently he had been able to stand his own but she had seen his body. Busted nose, painful breathing because of the broken ribs, eye that had started to swell. She closed her eyes at the thought. All that because he had been mad at some stupid thing she had said.

Damon could feel the regret coming off of her in waves. He smiled satisfactorily and ignored the tugging in his chest that told him this shouldn't hurt as much as it does.

"Well, that's fine by me. He was much too old for you anyway."

She smiled oddly at his joke. And the tense emotion that sounded a lot like jealousy seeping in his voice.

"This coming from the 145-year-old vampire. I wish I could see him again."

"I know that voice. That sounds like first love?"

"You should know, you've only had one."

He laughed. It felt good. He hadn't laughed, really laughed in a long time. Except when he was with Bonnie.

"But he's not here. And he isn't coming back."

"Well, I guess this would be the time to tell you that he's an idiot if he doesn't see how amazing you are."

"Amazing? Wow. Well, he's a good man though-and sometimes, like when I'm not with you, I wish he was here."

She looked into his eyes, searching for the emotions that were rolling around in her chest. And before he closed his eyes shut, she saw it.

"Bonnie. You shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Why?"

He rolled over on his back, putting his arm over his face. She hovered over him, hair falling onto his neck. She pulled his arm off his face, licked her lips, "Damon look at me."

His eyes opened and she held her breath. His eyes were beautiful, they used to remind her of ice, but now they were like the color of summer raindrops.

"Damon. You saved my life today and you actually care. I know you don't know it but this whole love for Katherine didn't screw you over. You're a good man Damon."

She didn't know what she was talking about. He was squirming on the inside because what she said was the total opposite. He wasn't a good person, his love-but maybe it had just been an obsession-for Katherine had screwed him over and turned him into who he was. The other Salvatore, the evil one.

"So this Dean guy. If you'll never see him again-."

"Just because I'll never see him again, doesn't mean we don't talk."

"What," he said raising up to look down at her. All thoughts of self-pity flying out of the window.

"Yeah," she smiled coyly, "the last time we talked he was in Ohio, fighting some kick-ass zombies."

The mood had changed but there was a tug at her heart. She missed Dean. But she had never really got to know him, not like she had Damon. Who was funny and sarcastic and dependable. He wouldn't be on an ongoing road trip with his brother with nothing but a text every few days. He could stay devoted, committed. Dean, she wasn't sure of. In her dreams, it was always Dean who left her bed and Damon who stayed. Imagine that, a sexy bad-ass vampire who wasn't afraid of commitment. She should feel bad about this. Maybe there was a part of her that did, but it sure wasn't pounding at the door yelling at Bonnie's hormones to slow down.

"Zombies?"

"Yeah, how cool is that?"

Damon looked as if he was ready to spit daggers. He knew Bonnie was just joking, he could tell by her smile. But he was still angry and he'd admit it, never out loud, but jealous. He didn't know why but he didn't want anyone to have these moments with Bonnie, especially not that troubled Heathcliff character who lit his ass on fire.

"Bonnie," he warned.

"Are you jealous Damon," she asked, wiggling underneath him.

He shot her this look. A look that clearly told her not to fuck with him. She didn't know whether it was literal or not, but his lips parted and his hand was still playing in her hair. So she didn't take his attempt at serious restraint to serious. She had been dreaming about this for days. The timing was perfect.

"Why do you care if they kill me or not Damon?"

"Because-."

"Because what?"

He ran his nose along her neck, smelling her. She tensed automatically. Thinking of Ben. Where had that bad ass bravado gone? Out of nowhere she felt like she had come down off of this amazing adrenaline high.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"It's just-."

"I could kill him for you. I wanted to. I seriously was inclined to but Stefan stepped in and left him there trying to stay out of the sunlight."

"No Damon," she said quickly, reaching up to touch his face. "I'm just-I don't know I feel like I've spent the past few hours trying to keep Ben on his toes and now I don't have to. Because I'm here with you. And I feel safe and all my energy is-."

"Bonnie, shut up."

The kiss was impulsive, hot, passionate. Bonnie was taken by surprise at first, she didn't think all that teasing would make him actually kiss her. He was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Just as his tongue skimmed across her bottom lip, her arms went around his neck, her hands falling into his hair tugging at the fine strands at the nape of his neck. The kiss got hotter as his tongue entered her mouth, probing, warm, it darted in and out in and out mimicking sex. Gasping for air, she pulled away but Damon-not wanting to leave her-simply moved his mouth down at her neck, sucking at the flesh. Because her heart was beating fast, her blood was pumping fast and his fangs descended, grazing at her neck. She gasped and felt herself go wet between her legs. She had to admit it, the fang thing was, "So hot," she mumbled almost incoherently, evoking a smile from Damon.

His hands went underneath her dress, moving along her thighs, goose bumps rising along the skin from his cool hands. His fingers found her panties and his palm ran along the fabric. She undulated against his hand, "Da-mon," she ground out. And she sucked in some more air when he pulled her collar down and bit into her flesh. He wasn't feeding, not really, but he knew she liked it. Had learned from all that self-restraint she used to hold herself in check whenever he had fed from her all last week.

Despite being wrapped up in Bonnie, Damon heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. Stefan. He pulled himself off of the little witch in time, tugging the skirt of her dress down as Stefan opened the door.

"You're wanted downstairs. Besides, I can hear you and it's starting to get a little uncomfortable."

Bonnie blushed, embarrassment wracking her nerves as she ran past Stefan down the stairs.

"Damon, I don't know what's going on but be careful."

"C'mon Stefan, when am I not careful," he joked, nudging his brother on the shoulder before following Bonnie downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

"You want to do what?"

Bonnie was sitting at the table next to her grandmother, looking up at Stefan and Elena and Damon, who had the decency at least to look embarrassed. Ten minutes ago he was upstairs with his hands up her dress and now both brothers and Elena had decided to team up and open the tomb. Which meant only one thing, there was no way in hell the scene that had just taken place would be repeating itself.

"We've gotta do it, if we don't there's just going to be more vampires who want to do it and after what happened today," Stefan didn't finish his sentence, leaving his silence to imply what everyone else was thinking.

"Bonnie, we can't keep protecting you from everything. Sooner or later someone's going to get you to open the tomb and then they're going to kill you after they've got what they want and I-."

"Oh please! So now this is about protecting me from every big and bad vampire who wants their way. Please. This is about Katherine, everything is about Katherine."

"Fuck Bonnie! Don't you get it?!"

"Damon," Sheila shouted over the obviously pissed vampire. She took another sip of her coffee and looked at Elena and Stefan, "I'm going to let you talk but only because-."

"I got it Grams. You disapprove of the situation and maybe you were right. Maybe-."

"Bonnie, collect yourself," her grandmother calmly said before escorting the calm couple out of the room.

Damon sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and pulled a chair-placing it in front of Bonnie. He reached for her but thought better of it. She was angry with him, she might set him on fire or something like that.

"Bonnie. Listen to me. I love Katherine, still do, probably always will. Try to understand I've been in love with the same woman for the past 145 years, all that isn't going to change in three weeks because I got to know you."

"Got to know me," Bonnie asked, trying to fight back tears. Maybe it was the stress. And then she thought about what a complete idiot she looked like. Damon hadn't confessed his undying love for her paired with a vow of commitment. Katherine had been gone for 145 years, Damon hadn't been a monk that whole time. If he slept with someone, it didn't mean it was because he didn't love Katherine anymore. It was just a distraction, from the pain and the grief. She was wrong, there had been nothing more to their relationship. She was just a distraction and when the opportunity presented itself, like her being draped all over on her bed, he acted on it. She wiped at her eyes.

"Bonnie, don't-."

"Damon, I'm not upset. I get it, I understand. Fine, let's just do this thing. But when it's over…I want you to get Katherine and leave."

Damon blinked. He should've expected it. He had caused the Bennett witches enough trouble.

"Okay. But I want you to be happy…so call Dean once I'm gone."

* * *

This was a bad idea Bonnie thought to herself as the group descended past the ruins of the old church and subsequently the tomb. Sure, she had agreed, sure she had given her word but nonetheless she was starting to have some serious regrets. Her grandmother gave her hand a squeeze and she took a breath and went back to ignoring Damon, while her grandmother lit each torch, reciting the four elements, "Air. Earth. Fire."

"Water," Bonnie finished, giving the water bottle a little shake before pouring it on the ground.

"That's it. Just water from the tap," Elena asked.

"As opposed to what," Sheila said with a chuckle.

"I just figured you'd have to be blessed or mystical or something."

Grams gave her surrogate granddaughter a smile before proceeding with the ritual. Bonnie looked out of the corner of her eye at Damon who was unraveling an IV attached to a pouch of blood.

"What's that," Stefan asked.

"It's for Katherine," Damon answered solemnly casting a look towards Bonnie direction as he watched her roll her eyes. It hurt, seeing her so angry with him. Even though it shouldn't. He had only known her, really known her, for three weeks. But that's how it was, everything was intense with vampires. Hunger. Passion. Feelings. Stefan bit his lip. "Well, I'll be leaving town after this so-."

"Really," both Elena and Stefan asked. Grams looked down at her granddaughter, who was nervously chewing on the inside of her cheek. _'So, that's what those two agreed to. Somehow, I'm not sure that's the best idea.'_

"Yeah. Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me," he joked.

"I can't wait to get rid of you," his brother sighed.

The two witches began chanting in Latin and everyone started to squirm with anticipation, foreboding-it was hard to tell which. The flames rose and the ground shifted as the seal broke and the door to the tomb opened. Bonnie looked wide-eyed. It had worked, it had actually worked. This was epic.

"Bonnie, you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

He was next to her in a heartbeat, his hand wrapped tight around her arm, dragging her towards the door.

"Don't take her in there!"

"You think I'm going in there by myself Sheila, so you can seal me in."

"I'll bring the walls down!"

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't, you think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Stop it," Bonnie shouted, leaning towards her grandmother as much as she could with the hold Damon had on there, "He just needs a little insurance that's all Grams. I'll be alright. How much more can he hurt me?"

Damon ground his teeth together, picking up a torch from out of the ground. Sheila was going to kill him once he got out of here. But this was his last chance with Bonnie. And sure, he didn't love her. But he didn't want to leave things unsaid, half-way finished. He knew what walking around without closure was like. He already made Bonnie cry once, he wouldn't leave that weight for her to carry around.

"Look. I know you hate me. But this is for your own good," he told her still walking ahead of her, putting the fire to each face they came about, searching for Katherine. "I told you I wasn't a good person. That friendship we were on the path of making wasn't good for either of us. And I just needed you to know that."

"Are you going to look at me as you're saying any of this."

He stopped walking. He hung his head, ashamed, scared, broken.

"I can't Bonnie."

"Unbelievable. I-."

"Just go."

"What," she asked. Confused and afraid for him. She knew her grandmother.

"Just go. No matter how much you hate me, you won't let her seal me in."

"How do you know?"

He held his head up and smiled to himself, wanting to make her laugh for the last time because he had a feeling once him and Katherine were out of this tomb and back with one another that he wouldn't be hearing any good laughter for a while-or at all.

"You fed me didn't you?"

She smiled, he could feel it. He also felt her hand on his arm, heard her take a deep breath, "Bye Damon." And then she ran. Away from him and back to the warm arms of her grandmother, who would hold her while she cried. But she ran into wasn't warm, it was cold.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bonnie the teenage witch."

"Anna," she whispered aloud. But she stood her ground, despite the fear that was crawling up her spine causing her to shiver.

"Your little romance almost kept me from getting my mother out," she yelled, slapping Bonnie into the stone wall twice before she picked her up and bit into her wrist. "I'm not going to kill you. Just because Emily kept the damn Gilberts from killing my mother all those years ago, but I hear you like to feed vampires. So you shouldn't have a problem with it."

Something begin to gnaw at her wrist. And this time it hurt. The suction was off, probably because she hadn't fed in so long. And she felt like saran wrap that had been stretched too tight. Her insides squished together at the discomfort and there was a burning at her joints because of the awkward position Anna was holding her in. She really wasn't sure how long it lasted before she saw Stefan run in and throw Anna against the wall.

"Bonnie you okay?"

"Salvatores," Anna exclaimed before lowering down in a crouch.

"Anna, take your mother and get out."

She paused for a minute or so, almost like she didn't believe it-well, who would?-before she helped her mother up and began to practically carry her out of the tomb.

"Stefan, what are you doing in here?"

"The tomb is about to close. Sheila's trying to keep it open long enough for me to get you and Damon out."

"What? I thought we-."

"No. She opened the tomb, the seal's just temporarily down."

'_Oh God. Damon.' _

She followed Stefan as they ran threw every nook and cranny, took every turn looking for Damon. When they found him he was kicking a body, throwing it up against the wall, "She's not here."

"Hey," Stefan shouted. And then he noticed his brother, who was pacing. "What?"

"She's not here," he mumbled again. He pulled the pouch from his jacket and threw at the wall, "She's not here," he screamed.

Bonnie watched as the blood spattered on the wall. She saw his pain ripple across his face and on through his entire body.

"Damon, I-." She couldn't even finish her sentence, what was she supposed to say. The only thing she could thin of was _'What a bitch'._ And Damon, his heart-at least the pieces he had left-felt like it had shattered into a million tiny pieces and died. Partly because of Katherine but mainly because he had ruined something with Bonnie that never even had a chance to really get started for someone who he had spent the last century and a half trying to free, who wasn't even fucking where she was supposed to be. He had agreed to leave, to giver her a chance with another guy.

"Damon, I'm sorry but we need to leave now," Stefan rushed.

"It doesn't make sense, they locked her inside," he said looking down at Bonnie, almost ignoring the hand that was wrapped around him. Bonnie bit her lip as she looked into his eyes. This wasn't Damon. He was trying to justify everything, argue with her, convince her. He was broken now, really, honestly broken.

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out! It's not worth spending an eternity down here for! She's not worth it!"

"Damon," Bonnie whispered, willing him to look at her. Really look at her. Like he had the second time she had fed him, on the floor at the mansion, like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. When he did, she grabbed on to his other arm, "Damon, please."

She watched his eyes shift, back to the Damon he was when he was alone with her, before he nodded and followed them outside just as Sheila was finishing up the spell and the door closed. Bonnie walked over to Damon, who was leaning against a ruined wall, panting. She hugged him, her hand finding their way to the center of his chest.

"I'm sorry."

She let go.

* * *

"Grams are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby," the older woman said sitting at the kitchen table, reaching up to massage her temples. She had a massive headache.

"You sure?"

"I should be asking if you're okay."

Bonnie looked over at Elena who was making tea on the stove. The witch sighed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her hands over her chest.

"I'm fine."

"You know Katherine not being down there changes everything," Elena told her, setting down three cups of tea, joining the women at the table.

"The hell it doesn't. He-."

"You shouldn't have told him to leave Mystic Falls. Not if you're going to be like this. You can't keep telling people you care about to leave-."

"Hey, that's not fair! Dean was wanted on murder charges!"

"That's beside the point. If you care about someone, you just don't let them go without a fight. And I know you Bonnie. You care about him and-."

"He can finally move on," Elena finished for Grams. "I think you guys look cute together."

Bonnie took a sip of her tea. What exactly did this change? She wasn't going to be a rebound or second best or spend her time trying to fill a hole she couldn't possibly fill.

"Baby, go see him. Elena will keep me company."

* * *

This was a bad idea, worse than opening the tomb. And looked how bad that turned out. What good could possibly come from knocking on this door? He might not even want to see her, he had been incapable of even speaking to her. She closed her eyes, remembering his, how lost and far away he had seemed. No, open. Open was better. That much pain in somebody was unbearable. This was a bad idea, worse than opening the tomb. But she knocked anyway.

When Stefan opened the door he couldn't say he was all that surprised to see Bonnie there. She was in a knee length red pea coat. She looked flushed and she was breathing really hard. She was scared, unsure of herself.

"How is he?"

"A mess. He's upstairs in his room."

She paced herself. Walking up the stairs. She wasn't exactly sure what she needed. What she wanted. Or how this conversation would even go. She stopped at his door. It was closed. She considered knocking. But knowing him, he'd probably tell her to go to hell. So she mustered every ounce of confidence she had and threw open the door. He was sitting in the dark, staring at the floor, his head on his interlocked hands.

"Bonnie. What the hell are you doing here?"

There it was. The attitude, the anger. She sighed. _'Just a defense mechanism. A defense mechanism. No big deal, keep your temper in check Bonnie. He's hurting. __**Just a defense mechanism.**__'_

"I just wanted to make sure you're-."

"Packed up, ready to leave?"

"Actually I was just going to say 'okay'."

He looked up at her and she saw tears. Tears. Damon Salvatore was crying. She walked towards him, got on her knees to look at him, took her hands in hers.

"Damon-."

"She was never there."

"What?"

"I was pissed. I went to see Anna. She turned a guard to let her out. The last time Anna saw her was Chicago, 1983. She knew where I was, she didn't care. She's been out the whole time. I've spent my entire life loving someone who never loved me. All the things I did, all those people I killed, in the name of my devotion to her."

What. A. Bitch. That was just pure evil. Who does that to someone? Bonnie let out a breath before reaching up to take Damon's face in her hands.

"Well, I guess this would be the time to tell you that she's a complete bitch-and idiot-for not seeing how amazing you are," she smiled.

That smile. It brought him back. A need begin to pool between his legs. A need to override the guilt and the grief and the hurt with pleasure, unbelievable blissful pleasure. And he could find it in Bonnie. He reached to tuck an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. His hand drifted down to her neck and Bonnie tried not to close her eyes. _'I didn't come here for this. I just came to see if he was okay, to make sure he hadn't lost his mind. I-. God, that feels so good,' _she thought to herself as his thumb brushed across her lips.

"Bonnie…"

"Damon, I didn't come here for this. I-."

"I need you. And I'm leaving Bonnie. I know you want me."

Well, who wouldn't? And as his hand moved down her neck to settle between her breasts she felt her heart leap out of her chest and a sound escaped her mouth, a sound that was close to what he took as anticipation. He smiled. _'He was leaving. He wasn't ever coming back. Like Dean.' _Did she really want to face a lifetime of never seeing him again without a taste? Spend a lifetime wondering what it could've been like with Damon? _'No. Just one night Bonnie.'_ So when his mouth came down to cover hers, she accepted his offering.

He led her to stand up, guiding her movements as the kiss grew. His long fingers began to unbutton her coat, shrugging it off her shoulders so that it hit the floor with a feather light thud that was only detectable to his hearing. Going to bed, she reached her hands underneath his shirt and lifted it above his head and threw it so that it fell somewhere near her coat. He laughed.

"Impatient much? Relax little witch, we've got all night."

He kissed her cheeks and her nose before pulling away to look at her.

"God, you're beautiful."

"Yeah well," she spoke, admiring his pecks and his eight pack and the happy trail that brought another smile to her face, "You're not so bad there yourself."

"Please. I know exactly what you're looking and I am hot," he joked before leaning down to her neck to suck at the skin there.

He laid her gently down on the bed and she felt his lips leave her. Only to see him reach for her leg, pulling it up so he could get her booties off, followed by her ankle socks. She was nervous. Damon was the only guy she had ever let, touch her like this, like earlier today at Grams. She blushed when he pulled her down the bed, reached underneath her dress, linked his fingers on each side of her red lace boy shorts and slid them down her legs-his eyes not leaving her the whole time.

"Don't be afraid Bonnie."

"I'm not afraid."

"Well, don't be nervous then," he said as his hands traveled up her thighs and shifted her legs opened, pulling her dress up and around her hips as he did so. He kissed her and then began to move his mouth down her throat, over her stomach. "Damon," she asked, even though she had a feeling where he was headed. He looked up at her, smiling. "Sex is a perfectly natural thing Bonnie," he told her coolly before he put his mouth to her core.

'_God, was it supposed to be like this,' _she thought to herself at Damon sucked at her flesh, his tongue moving over her like, like a lollipop. _'Am I supposed to be this wet?'_ she thought to herself. Then his tongue began to dart in and out of her, making her moan loudly. Her hand clutched around the comforted on the bed to stop herself from scoring her hand with her fingernails. Her other hand held on to the hair at the nape of his neck, urging him on as her hips began to move against his mouth. She ground his name out, hanging on both syllables, not knowing what else to say. She felt herself reach what felt like a point of no return before she felt her insides clenching and then what seemed like shattering, like she was being broken into tiny pieces and lifted on a cloud, floating.

"Your first?"

"My first what?"

"Orgasm," he whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

"Yeah. Is it supposed to feel like that?"

"Yeah," he chuckled before he turned serious, "Bonnie, haven't you ever brought yourself to orgasm?"

She blushed, turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him. Something primal rose up in Damon. She was that innocent? If he didn't know any better he would think it was too good to be true. But he would be her first, her first everything in every way that mattered.

"Bonnie, like I said. There's nothing to be nervous-or ashamed-about. Sex is a perfectly natural thing. Which is why I want you to get off."

"What," she dragged out, sitting up on her elbows, staring at him.

He stared right back into her eyes and reached for her hand, holding it he ran it across her breasts, down her stomach and placed it over her mound.

"Go ahead, touch yourself."

"No, I can't. Not with you-."

"Babe, I just went down on you. I've tasted you. You should know what you feel like. I'll even help," he smiled at her. Taking her finger, he made her stroke herself. She caught her juices up on her finger and he watched with satisfaction as her breath began to hitch in her throat. "There you go. It's all you Bonnie," he said, standing up to pull his jeans off.

Bonnie's finger started to increase in speed and she got even bolder when she saw his jeans come off. He had went commando and his erection was-well, just because she was a virgin didn't mean she didn't know what being well-endowed looked like. And Damon Salvatore was definitely well-endowed. Would he even fit? She closed her eyes when he laid down next to her again.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, put your finger…here," he instructed her as he guided her finger inside her. She stopped breathing and slowly begin to move her finger. He watched. In. Out. In. Out. He stroked himself, matching his rhythm with hers. She moaned, her breathing begin to pick up, and her finger curled. He felt his fangs descend and the animal in him lunged at her, rolled on top of her and removed her finger. He kissed her as he guided himself in, absorbing her cry into his mouth. He didn't move, not at first, giving her time to adjust. He started out slowly, biting down at her neck-giving her more pleasure. He knew she liked it. And the sounds she was making. Dear God, he couldn't tell which was hotter. How tight she was or the moans and sighs? Her nails dug into his shoulder and his thrust became faster, harder. He ripped her dress down the middle, that might be a problem later but right now he was concerned with her breast. He wanted to show her that those felt amazingly good as well. He latched on to one, suckling, causing her to cry out all over again. He wanted to climax together, but he couldn't hold on much longer. One. Two. On the third thrust she climaxed, her walls clutching around him, milking him and expelling his useless seed into her.

Bonnie tried to get her breathing under control. She looked down at her dress. It was completely ruined. But it had been worth it. Damon held himself up by his arms and looked down at her, eyes searching across her face.

"Was it-," she began to asked.

"The best sex I've ever hard? Yeah. Simply because it was with you."

Her breathing began to recover and she pushed him off of her. She stood up and tugged her dress off and removed the bra that he pushed down her breasts.

"Gotten a bit bold have we?"

"I've learned my lesson," she told him, working her way back into the bed, kissing him.

"Well, I've got a few more to teach," he whispered mischievously before bringing her back down the bed again.

* * *

"Grams? Are you okay? Do you want some more tea or something," Elena asked, tugging her sleeves down walking into Sheila's room. "Grams," she asked again. Sheila was lying down in her bed, hands placed across her heart. She looked like she was sleeping but Elena had a sinking feeling she wasn't. She leaned down by the bed, leaning closer. Her chest wasn't moving, wasn't rising or falling. She didn't hear anything, no intake or expulsion of air. She wasn't breathing. Elena grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

"Bonnie!"

There was a banging on the door. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother, making the woman next to him giggle. Bonnie was naked underneath the sheets, her head on Damon's chest. He was playing with her hair because after an hour of going at it, he figured she needed a break.

"Go away Stefan! Bonnie's a little tired."

She giggled and then gasped when she felt his fingers flutter over her stomach. He smiled naughtily at her.

"Bonnie. It's you grandmother."

Automatically Damon stilled his hands and looked at Bonnie jerk her head towards the door. She wrapped the sheet around herself and sat up in his bed, he picked his pants up off the floor and jumped into them before opening the door. He noted that Stefan looked more brooding than usual.

"What is it little brother?"

"It's Sheila Damon. She. She's dead."

* * *

**Dean's coming up in the next chapter ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

"So what have we got," Dean asked swallowing a mouthful of his pancakes.

They had been working hard. That little break he had told Sheila about, a complete lie. Dean wouldn't stop driving, wouldn't stop working-because if he slept all he could see was Bonnie. Bonnie being drained of blood or worse that vampire making love to Bonnie.

"Um, some guy in Indiana took a power drill to his temple. In Nashville-."

Sam was interrupted by Dean's phone leaping to life, vibrating on the table. His brother didn't even bother to swallow before he picked up the phone. He watched Dean stop chewing, watched him drop his fork and wipe the syrup off his lips, watch him take a sip of his orange juice before grabbing his jacket, dropping a five dollar bill on the table, and leave. Grabbing up the newspaper, he followed his brother outside to the Impala.

"Dean? What are you doing?"

"Get in the car Sam," the older Winchester said, arm draped over the car door

"Where are we going?"

"Virginia."

"Virginia? Last time we were there-," Sam started, buckling his seatbelt as he spoke.

"Relax, she's taking a bus to Charleston."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in a booth at a diner in Charleston, with a duffel bag and a really bad headache. She thumbed her fingers on the table counter. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. She hadn't been thinking straight. Losing Grams, it had made Mystic Falls unbearable. When Stefan had came in and told her what happened, she had gotten dressed and Damon had taken her to her grandmother's house. He stayed the night with her, holding her, stroking her hair, getting her tea. They hadn't even talked, he just let her cry. But when she had woken up the next morning, he was gone. He had skipped town, no goodbye, no note, just gone. He had told Stefan to say his goodbyes. She read the annoyance and pain and aggravation on her friend's face as relayed the message. Then there had been Gram's funeral. Elena and Stefan were coming to pick her up. She never made it. In her black dress and pumps that killed her feet, the couple drove her to the bus station. She wasn't sure how long she would be gone but it seemed like a good idea at the time. But now sitting in this diner in a pair of jeans, a black Twilight shirt (she laughed when she pulled it out of her bag earlier that morning) underneath a blue plaid button down, and her favorite pair of Converses-with a duffel bag and forty bucks in her pocket, she wasn't so sure.

Looking up for the umpteenth time at the sound of the bell over the door, she finally saw them. Sam, looking a little bit apprehensive. Well, that was understandable. She had called out of the blue. And Dean, who smiled when he saw her. She smiled back, half-way filling some kind of any emotion inside. He slid next to her, tossing her bag on the other side next to Sam, who still didn't look too happy to see her. Well, he could at least feign politeness.

"How ya' been Bonnie," Dean asked, smiling wider. She looked older, still beautiful, but older. And that spark in her eyes, it was gone. The wheels in his mind got to work, not on school girl porn, but trying to figure out what exactly had happened to her.

"I've been good. But I've been sitting in this diner for three hours. And I didn't wanna eat until you guys got here. That's just rude. And that waitress over there has been giving me the oddest looks ever since I sat down."

Dean followed her eyes and saw a middle-aged waitress with a tight bun at the base of her neck in jeans, a t-shirt, and a white apron. She picked up her notebook and started towards the table.

"How y'all doing?"

"We're doing just fine," Sam narrowed his eyes to read her nametag, "Anne."

"Well, ya' know this young lady has been sitting in her for three hours I was getting a bit concerned."

"Yeah, well. We were running a little off schedule," Dean told her, scratching his jaw, still smiling.

"Well, can I get you guys something to eat?"

"Fantastic, I'll take a bacon cheeseburger, an order of fries and a beer."

"Dude, it's like eleven o'clock," Bonnie told him, eyebrows raising as she smiled. God, she missed him.

"Fine, I'll take a coke."

"Uh," Sam chuckled, clearing his throat as he examined the two sitting across from him. Bonnie had scooted closer to his brother, his arm was draped around her shoulders practically. He wondered if the two knew what they looked like, "I'll just have a salad and some water."

"And you sweetheart," the waitress asked, pointing her pencil at Bonnie. Something besides just wanting to know what her order was coming off through her features.

"Uh. I'll just have a burger, everything on it except onions. And a strawberry milkshake."

"Alright, everything will be right out," she told them, giving Bonnie one last concerned look before walking away.

"What's her problem?"

"Who knows? Pretty girl in a diner, two handsome devils like ourselves-."

"Are you trying to say that I'm scandalous?"

Dean laughed. Sam rolled his eyes at the flirting. Oh dear God, what was the plan? What were they going to do with her because he wasn't sure how much of this he could take. Sure, Dean seemed happy. But now there were no actual adults in the way to keep the other Winchester at bay and this flirtation in line. Well, there was him. Anne brought their food over, setting the bill at the edge of the table and gave Sam the straws. "Thank you," he told her. Reaching for the salad dress, he brought up the question both his brother and him were wondering, "So Bonnie, why'd you call?"

Somehow, _'Um, I lost my virginity to a vampire with impulse and mental issues who bailed on me the next day. Not to mention, my grandmother died trying to keep same obsessive sex god vampire alive' _just didn't seem to cut it. But they were going to find out sooner or later. She imagined they were the kind of guys to notice a missing poster, which she undoubtedly expected to pop up sooner or later after she made Stefan and Elena promise not to tell anyone they had driven her to the bus station. And at the time she hadn't even had a clue to where she was going, she just went. So she would just skip the Damon part and tell the truth.

"Um, my grandmother died."

Dean stopped eating. Damn, that definitely explained the missing spark in her eyes. He sighed, hit with a wave of sadness. Damn again. Sheila was good people and now Bonnie, who was alone for the most part. Speaking of which, where was her dad?

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry," he told her, taking a sip of his coke.

"What happened?"

Sam leaned in on his elbows when he noticed her expression change. He knew that look anywhere, it was the "I'm-hiding-something-wish-I-could-tell-you-but-I-can't look". He had that look many times in his own life. She squirted some ketchup on her hamburger and took a bite, washing it down with her milkshake before she answered. She winced, trying not to cry.

"Um, well, she was doing a really big spell. The power drained all her energy, she went to sleep and her heart just stopped."

Witches. Dean knew that witches were skeevy, well not all of them but most of them were. It was that power, born with it or not, sometimes it just got out of control and the body couldn't take it anymore. He remembered Bonnie and the spell she had cast to stop the flames from consuming that vampire back in her hometown. He was worried. Sheila was a damn good witch and if her power could kill her, then what about Bonnie. Did he have a ticking time bomb on his hands?

"Wow. I'm surprised, especially knowing how powerful Sheila was."

"Yeah, well," Bonnie commented, looking down at her burger. Then she put her hand up to her head and breathed. She realized she still hadn't answered Sam's questions and going by the look on his face, he was well aware of the fact too. She needed a little bit of break, "Um, I'm going to go to the ladies room. Excuse me for a minute."

* * *

"Poor kid," Dean verbally reminded himself. Bonnie was a child. He couldn't drape his arm around her like that and he had to stop smiling. He didn't want to be arrogant but he knew he was charming, he knew what that smile could do to a girl. And Bonnie, well it wasn't like that. And she was in no mood to be hit on. It didn't take a genius-a.k.a. his brother sitting across the table-to know that something wasn't quite right, with Bonnie, or her using Sheila's death to dodge Sammy's question or her escape to the bathroom to avoid dealing with the follow-ups. For example, what spell had she been casting that the power had been strong enough to kill her? Or you caught a bus all the way to South Carolina to tell us that? You couldn't have called? And why had you been waiting for three hours? Unless, you're by yourself, which would bring up the question: why were you by yourself? Where's your dad?

"Dean-."

"Yeah Sammy I know something's not quite right."

"I don't want to seem insensitive but somebody's got to ask."

"Why do I get a feeling you're getting ready to volunteer me?"

"She called you, not me," he said, smiling like a wise ass and shrugging his shoulder.

"Okay, we'll rock, paper, scissors for it."

When Dean beat Sammy's scissors with a rock, he leaned back in the booth and spread his arms out, smiling, reveling in the immaturity he sometimes displayed. Sammy looked out of the corner of his eye during his eye roll and noticed that Anne had gathered with two other waitresses behind the counter. And they all looked suspicious, especially when Bonnie came back out of the bathroom and slid next to Dean to finish her burger. Dean looked at Sam and inclined his head towards Bonnie, who had come out of the bathroom with an appetite, devouring her burger.

"Um. Bonnie. I'm sorry for your loss, I really am. I mean, Sheila was a great person but," Bonnie looked up with these annoyed eyes that said 'I fucking dare you to keep asking me questions' Sam paused with hesitancy but regained his composure after Dean cleared his throat. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the subtle prompting Sammy had been given. "But, uh, you still didn't answer my question. Why did you call us?"

What was she going to say now? She couldn't avoid the question forever. She knew this had been a bad idea. She shouldn't have called, because now she had all these damn questions to answer. And then there was Dean, oh God. She couldn't tell him about Damon. He'd be pissed. And she didn't want him to know about Damon. She shouldn't be thinking about Dean at all, considering she was in a grieving rebound state. And he just wasn't rebound material, not for her. Not with his beautiful hazel eyes, and charming smile, and the strong arm he had wrapped around her shoulder.

"Look. If I tell you, you cannot interrupt me until I'm done. And after I tell you, well, think before you say anything," she told them, looking pointedly at Dean and watching their silent agreement before she continued, "Things totally got screwed over in Mystic Falls." _Mainly me, _she thought. "Now that Grams is dead, there's no one to teach me about witching or to help me as I come into my powers. Plus with vampires at every corner and a dad who's gone off on business three weeks out of the month-. I mean, Elena's got Stefan and all his baggage to deal with. I didn't have a place to go, I didn't want to be alone. So I ran away. And I'm seventeen, with forty dollars in my pocket. My dad's going to use my account to track me if he even cares or he's going to freeze it and cut me off if he doesn't. So I'm here."

'Um…okay' Sam thought to himself. What else was he supposed to think. She had ran away. And now what, she wanted to stay with them? That was a bad idea, especially with Dean's year deadline counting down and demons claiming to be able to help. She didn't know how to hunt, she didn't have experience. How the hell would they keep her safe? And his brother. His brother had spent way too many sleepless nights over Bonnie. If something ever happened to her while she was with them, then what?

"So what? Are you saying you wanna come on the road with us," Dean asked in a rather harsh tone.

Bonnie bit her lip. Okay, maybe it sounded a tiny bit stupid when he said it like that. But at the time it seemed like her only option. And the look on Sam's face, he looked like, well, she didn't know exactly what it was. Confusion? Surprise? Shock? Anger? Annoyance? Some combination of all five?

"Look, I know you're both thinking no. And I know that you're both thinking no because it's dangerous, I could get killed, and I'd probably slow you down because I haven't been doing this all my life. But I am a witch, granted I haven't been one very long, but I still am a witch. And I'm on my way to becoming a damn good witch. And yeah, I do know how to shoot. I mean, I'm from Virginia. And after the whole Emily debacle I know a thing about salt or two. I can read Latin and Greek. And despite my lack of interest in my U.S. History class, I am really good at research. And I've got an awesome left hook, courtesy to Elena and mine's tae-kwon-do phase. Oh and I've almost been killed twice, like in the past two months," she rambled before Dean held up his hand to stop her.

"Um thanks for the resume but the answer's no."

She sighed and leaned back against the leather booth, crossed her arm over her chest and blew her hair out of her face. Biting her lip again, she brought her fingernail up to inspect it and coyly whispered, "That's fine. But I'm not going back to Mystic Falls. All I've got is forty bucks, no car, no job, no nothing. But I'm sure somebody will be willing to help out a seventeen-year-old cheerleader with an amazing high kick."

Sam had to give it to her. She knew what she was doing. The look on Dean's face as he realized what she was implying-perverts, dirty old men with chilling fantasies, bars and strip clubs. Everyone knew what happened to young girls on the street with no family and nowhere to go, even nice girls like Bonnie. And Dean as he realized what the teenager had been suggesting, looked like he was ready to pop a vein or something. He watched as she finished her the last bite of her burger and her milkshake before standing up.

Dean noticed how her jeans hung on her hips and fit snugly across her body and he also saw the stares she got when she leaned down and bent over Sammy to get her duffel bag. Even Sam had looked at Bonnie's ass as she reached across him. She tossed her bag across her shoulder and shrugged, "See ya' around Dean." She walked out of the diner. He heard the bell over the door ring. He looked over his shoulder again to see the men who had been staring at her and were now looking at him. And then there was the waitress, whatever her name, who looked like she wanted to slap him. He dropped a few bills on the table and rushed out of the diner and saw Bonnie leaning against the Impala.

"What the hell was that?"

"What," she asked, shrugging with her arms over her chest, drawing her black t-shirt tight across her chest. And she smiled after seeing Sam behind Dean trying to hold his laughter in check.

"Just get in the car," he said as he walked to the driver's side.

* * *

Dean pulled up to a Motel 6, right outside of Nashville and looked at the sleeping girl in the backseat. Her mouth was slightly parted and her hair was ruffled, soft waves falling around her face. He cleared his throat and nudged his brother with a fist.

"Wake up."

Sam rubbed his face and sighed, sitting up in the car. Dean popped some gum into his mouth and threw the wrapped out of the window. His brother's jaw was tense and he noticed how hard it was for him not to look into the rearview mirror. He turned towards the backseat to get a look at Bonnie, whose shirt had risen up a bit, exposing her flat belly. He remembered how she had leaned across him in the dinner, her ass on his lap and in his face. He would've been lying if he said he hadn't become aroused. Who wouldn't? Bonnie was a gorgeous girl. And surprisingly, his brother had a lot more self-control than he thought.

"So I guess this means she's staying with us?"

"Where else is she gonna go? We should stay at the Road House for a couple of days. Or better yet go see Bobby. Maybe he can offer some kind of insight on what to do with a teenage girl."

"The teenage girl is in the backseat. And has a little bit of insight of her own. Just don't piss me off, or I'll set you on fire," she joked, leaning into the front seat. She scratched her head, causing the cuffs of her button up to roll back to her elbows. When she noticed, she quickly leaned back and pushed the sleeves back down, "So where are we?"

"Right outside of Nashville. Motel 6."

"Where we headed?"

"Nebraska or South Dakota, haven't quite decided yet. Grab your bag, we need to get a room."

Sam tried not to laugh at his brother's choice in words. He hadn't seen Dean so sexually wound up since Cassie. And he had to admit that even though he had reservations about this whole tag along thing, he found the tension amusing.

"So how's this going to work?"

"One room. Two beds. You take whatever's else available."

"Like what? The floor Shouldn't one of you-."

"Hey, you asked to come, deal with the rules. But if you don't like the couch, you could always sleep with one of us," Dean told her, mentally kicking himself at the slip. _'She's too young for you. She's too young for you. __**And even if she wasn't, her life just totally got flipped upside down.**__ Now is not the time.' _

After getting their key from a balding clerk with a knowing smile, they climbed the stairs to their room. 86 A. Bonnie stopped Dean at the doorway, pressed against him because of the tight space.

"You're right Dean. You guys made the rules," she looked inside the room, noticing just a wooden chair at the table by the bathroom door, "So instead of the floor, I think I'll sleep with Sam."

The younger brother couldn't hold it in anymore and fell on the bed laughing.

"I see you've got jokes," Dean whispered in a husky voice, stepping closer, looking down into her face.

"Hey, I can't help it if Sam finds sleeping arrangements funny."

Not only did she have jokes but she had games to play. He should warn her it was dangerous to play games with him. Especially with the lust he was feeling right now, pressed against her and looking down into her brown-green eyes. He wanted to kiss her senseless and then lay her down in _**his **_bed and then maybe put his tongue to work between her thighs.

Bonnie watched as Dean's eyes grew darker and his voice, that husky whisper of his was sending chills to all the right places. Damn. The flirting had to stop. There was no way in hell she was going to get over what Damon had did to her by jumping into anything-bed or emotional-with Dean. This wasn't healthy. So she backed up into the room and went into the bathroom to put on her pajamas. She locked the door behind her and leaned her back against the linoleum wood. She was flushed. She went to the sink and threw water on her face. Sleep, she needed sleep-and to keep away from Dean Winchester. She had run away to him but now she had to retreat into herself before she found herself wrapped up with him-in more ways than one. Sure Damon had cracked her heart but Dean, she had a feeling that with his green eyes, he could break it.


	13. Chapter 13

So. This chapter is short. Sorry. But I'm in a college and have a graduate thesis due by the end of the semester that I haven't even started researching for. I'm a slacker and instead of researching art history I'm surfing the net on my laptop. J Well, next semester, I will not be signing up for any graduate courses when I am just a junior!

* * *

_Fuck._ Bonnie thought to herself after she had stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped her towel around her waist. Sure she had grabbed her underwear, her jeans, but hell she had forgotten her top. All she had was a skimpy black cami. She looked down at her wrist at the bite marks she was sure someone was going to notice. _Fuck. Why did I have to be such an idiot?_

"Sam," she hollered from inside the bathroom. Hoping to heaven that the older brother didn't answer. She let out a rush of air when Sam answered with a knock on the door.

"Yeah Bonnie?"

"Uh. I forgot my shirt."

A few moments later a long arm reached around the door handing the teenager a long sleeved black Hensley.

"Thanks," she whispered and started patting her damp hair with the towel before digging her blow dryer out of a duffel. After she was put together she made sure she had everything together before coming out to face Sam. "So, uh, where's Dean?"

"He went out for a second is all," he chuckled, pretending to type on his laptop.

He had to give it to her, she was trying to seem inconspicuous but he was pretty sure the lip biting and nervous twiddling of her fingers were giving her away. A crush on Dean. Well, it wasn't as if it was unheard of.

"So, uh, where we headed?"

"Well we decided this morning that Bobby's sounded like a good idea."

"Who's Bobby?"

Oh yeah. He almost forgot about that part. It had been him and Dean so long that explaining just never really came with the territory. He was surprised that he hadn't forgotten how to even talk to people between the time he spent talking to Dean, being pissed at Dean, hunting with Dean, or killing stuff. Don't even get him started on Ruby.

"Another hunter in South Dakota. He's uh, practically family. We'll hang there awhile until we find a job."

"Or until you find a place to drop me off."

"Ouch," Sam winced before clearing his throat, "Is it that obvious?"

"What? That you don't want me here. Look I get that teenagers aren't exactly your forte. But you forget I am a witch, so I'm not exactly your normal teenager."

"Uh but you are a teenager who can set us on fire. And I hate to break it to you but Dean can be really annoying."

"I think when you spend all your time with somebody, anybody can be really annoying. Just wait until you get a load of me."

He laughed and closed the laptop just as Dean walked in, looking completely hot in his flannel, jeans, and boots. Bonnie cleared her throat, felt herself blush. He smiled at her when he saw her.

"Morning."

"Morning. Sam told you we were heading to Bobby's," he asked as he went around the room throwing his crap into his bags, making Sam and her do the same. She reached for her phone and nodded.

"So, uh, what are we doing about breakfast? I'm starving."

"Finally, a girl with a hearty appetite. Damn, right now I am really craving one of your grandmother's cinnamon rolls."

"Join the club," she whispered. Smiling. It was the first time she had smiled at a memory of her grandmother since she died. Damn, she loved Sheila's cooking. One thing that was definitely in Dean's favor-beside the total sexiness- was that he wasn't burdening her down with questions like "How are you" or encouraging phrases like "She's in a better place now". If she was going to remember her grandmother, her cinnamon rolls seemed like a good place to start.

* * *

Okay. When they said they were going to Bobby's, they had failed to mention the whole junkyard bit. Not that she had anything against junkyards but she just wasn't a fan of, well, junk. Bonnie climbed out of the backseat with matted hair, sleepy eyes, and a cramp in her legs from Dean driving practically non stop. She didn't understand what the big rush was? Unless they wanted to get rid of her that fast.

"Bobby," Dean yelled.

She looked up on the porch to see a stocky man who looked to be in his 50s in-she should've known-flannel and jeans and a personal touch with a trucker hat. He was leaning against the post with a watchful expression stuck directly on her. She swallowed under the pressure.

"Who's this?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"As in Sheila Bennett by way of Mystic Falls?"

"Um…how did you know that," Sam asked, putting his hands in his pockets, eyes tracing a path between Bonnie and Bobby.

"Come in the house you idjits."

Wow, Bobby had a lot of books. Almost as many as the Salva-. _Damn Bonnie. Shut up!_ She had to stop thinking about him because if she didn't. Well, she wasn't sure what exactly would happen but she did have a strange feeling that whatever it was wouldn't be good. The place smelled like musty pages, salt, shotgun rounds, and beer. Well, it wasn't surprising.

"So, how did you know about-."

"Well I knew Sheila too," then he turned to Bonnie, "I'm sorry about your loss, I really am. And don't take this wrong way-but exactly how old are you?"

Dean choked on the beer he had helped himself to from Bobby's fridge. _Wow, way to keep the school girl fantasies to yourself Dean_ Sam thought. Bobby's raised an eyebrow at the elder brother's behavior before going back to Bonnie, who tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before holding her head up.

"Seventeen."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So let me guess, you two wanna drop her off with me?"

"Well…"

"We were kind of hoping you'd be okay with it," Sammy interrupted before giving his brother a chance to voice his concerns and objections.

"Well you hoped wrong. I don't have any experience with teenage girls and I'm pretty sure I don't like teenage girls. You brought her she stays with you."

"Yeah but Bobby. We don't have time to deal with this, not with demons on our asses, not with time running out!"

"Hey, shut up Sammy!"

Bonnie sat up straight as the room got quiet. What was he talking about? Time was running out for what? What didn't Dean want him to say? And why did time have to do with her not being able to go with him? And who the hell was Lilith.

"C'mon Dean, if you're not sure about leaving her with Bobby. She's going to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?"

"About-."

"I said shut up Sammy!"

The table shook a bit before Bonnie bit her lip and pulled her power together and got control over her temper. She didn't like secrets. Well, that was hypocritical. Considering she had a whopper. But she was pretty sure her sex life wasn't going to affect anyone in this room at all. She would bet on it, well, maybe.

"Dean," she whispered when she noticed him leaning on the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and looking down, "why don't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why did you say I could come with you if you were just going to leave me here? Who's Lilith? What time is running out?"

"You want me to tell you about our problems," his jaw tensed. Oh God, this conversation was going downhill fast. And by the looks of it everyone knew it. Sam warned his brother to stop but Dean's walls were up and his defense mechanisms were starting to kick in. "Fine. Why don't you tell me about your insane dreams? Why don't you tell me why you really called us? Why you have bite marks all over your arms?"

_FUCK. _How did he know about that? After all the trouble she had gone through to hide it with all the long sleeve shirts. And what dreams was he talking about it? She wasn't having any dreams?

"What are you talking about?" _Way to go Bonnie. Deny, deny, deny. But he's seen the marks. His bull shit detector has probably been waving since the diner in South Carolina._ She crossed her arms over her chest and looked him dead in the eyes, hardcore with her lying.

"Dean-," Sam began but was cut off by his brother's boots hitting the lineolium hard as he stormed out of the kitchen

"Wow, what a diva."

But Sam and Bobby were not smiling. She cleared her throat as Sam leaned across the table.

"That's why I didn't want you to come. When Dean's around you, he's not clear headed, logical. You're going to get one of us killed. Maybe even yourself. But since you wanna come along you should maybe know that Dean sold his soul and he's only got eight months left. And we've got so many demons coming after us they're falling out of every nook and cranny. Now, you add up everything else that hides under the bed and you still wanna come along and be stuck with us in a car eight hours a day?"

He didn't wait for her to answer. Just picked up his beer and went out of the kitchen the opposite direction. It was just her and Bobby. And he wasn't saying much. Once Bonnie actually held her head up to look at him, he stood up, reached in the fridge, and handed her a cold one, "Here. Looks like you need it."

* * *

Honestly Elena felt like total shit. She felt bad for convincing a Damon, who didn't seem like Damon at all, to compel Bonnie's dad. The official story was that Bonnie had went to go live with some of her mom's relatives in Tennessee. And after that, Damon skipped town. At first she thought that maybe it was to go look for Katherine. But Stefan thought that maybe it was because of Bonnie. _Bonnie._ Her best friend. Who was off somewhere doing God knows what with God knows who. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exadggeration. She knew Bonnie. Or at least she thought she did. So much had changed in the past months. Stefan. Damon. Damon and Bonnie. Over the past few weeks it didn't seem like Elena knew Bonnie at all. But she did know one thing. She was worried like hell about her best friend.

* * *

Okay, so I have been reminded that the roadhouse burned down at the end of season 2. Thanks for that by the way! So because there have been mentions of Season 2 events and people, for the purpose of this story there will be a crossover of the two seasons probably. Because I kind of need a Bonnie and Clyde storyline. So just bear with me-please.


	14. Chapter 14

So this chapter is about a Season 2 episode-SEASON 2, NIGHTSHIFTER EPISODE-like I said, it's for my "Bonnie and Clyde" storyline.

"You know you're being a stubborn asshole right?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Sam."

"Please, making Bonnie stay back at the motel because we didn't need her to interview these guys."

"Well, we don't. Besides, she's better off there."

"Yeah, stranded in a crappy motel room by herself after you've been giving her the silent treatment for the past week?"

His brother hadn't honestly talked to her since that failed attempt at sharing and caring in Bobby's kitchen except for the few "Get in the car" instructions.

"Honestly, I don't have time for this. I just wanna do my fucking job."

"And I'm guessing that would've been a bit difficult considering the heels Bonnie had on with that skirt."

Dean stopped before opening the door. Okay, granted. When Bonnie had come out of the bathroom in her heels with that tight fitting skirt and form fitting navy sweater on, he had been ready to bend her over the bed and end the sexual tension throbbing in his jeans. But she was lying to him. And maybe he should tell her about the nightmares she was having because he had a feeling she didn't know that halfway through the night she started to tossing and turning and screaming and calling out for Damon and her grandmother and that things started to float around the room, pulling Sam and him out of deep sleep until she calmed down an hour or so later and got herself together. Then again he was lying to her. And he knew he was being a dick but for once he was thinking with his upstairs brain. What was the point of trying to get into Bonnie's pants when she was seventeen? Sex to seventeen-year-olds meant relationships and promise rings and fairy tales. And he just wasn't the relationship promise ring kind of guy. And also there was a part of him that didn't want to see Bonnie get too attached and come out hurt. After all he was going to hell in eight months.

"Look Sammy. Let's just do our job and we'll figure out the whole Bonnie situation later."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, once again upset that his brother was failing to see what was right in front of him. He chucked away his argument for later and walked in right after Dean. The store itself was sparse, after having recovering from being cleaned out by a faithful employee. Dean made a bee line for the redhead in the ivory top.

"Hi Special Agent Ford."

"Oh my God like with the FBI?"

"Uh, yeah," he told her, smiling.

So he was going to ignore Bonnie and give her the silent treatment and be pissed at her for like an entire week but now he wanted to slap on that trademark smile and flirt with the pretty red head behind the counter. _Typical Dean_, Sam thought.

"Hi. I'm Agent Page," Sam told two men in clean crisp black suits before pulling out a note pad and a pen, "Now, could you tell me about Helena?"

"Well, I already gave my statement to the police."

"We already know that sir. It's just that its become our jurisdiction so we're just doing follow up interviews. Standard procedure."

"Well, Helena was just like family. Which is why I don't understand how something like this could've happened."

Yeah, that's normally how these conversations went.

Bonnie had changed out of her FBI outfit into jeans and a slinky sheer black long sleeve t-shirt. Even though Sam and Dean knew about the bite marks didn't mean the whole world had to know. Pacing around the room, she was trying not to think of the best friend she hadn't talked to in a month. Bonnie and Elena didn't go a few hours without talking to each other. And she had so much to tell her. So much about what she was doing and Dean and Sam and Bobby. And her grandmother's secret life with the hunters. It was crazy and she really needed a best friend. Well, maybe Sam could fill the role since Dean wasn't even talking to her.

He was being such a drama queen. And all she had tried to do was get to know him which seemed like a grand idea at the time-especially since they spent eight hours a day together in the Impala. And the last few days had been creepy silent. No one talked-well at least not to her and since all Sam wanted to do was talk about her then the conversations were inexistent. Sam, what a chick.

And now all the drama and the secrets landed her here, stranded in this motel room with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Neither of them had brought up what happened at Bobby's once. So she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. She begged for Elena to pick up and was hit hard by the disappointment when all she got was a voicemail. She didn't bother leaving a message. What was the point anyways? Besides, she was sure Elena had her own problems to deal with. Her phone beeped and she smiled. It was Sam with an address and instructions to meet there in twenty minutes. Bonnie zipped on some boots, threw on her jacket and grabbed her keys before calling a cab.

"Freaking cops," Dean muttered as he got out of the car.

"They're only doing their job."

"No they're doing our job only they don't know it so they suck at it. Tell me about this bank."

"Milwaukee National Trust. It was hit about a month ago," came a familiar feminine voice. Bonnie smiled as she stepped in front of the boys, hands in her jacket. "Same MO as the jewelry store. Inside job, stand out employee, etc."

"Sam. What the hell is she doing here?"

"Uh-."

"Stop being such a douche. Sam thought I could help," Bonnie interrupted before knocking on the door.

"Ronald Resnick."

After Sam called his name, stunning bright lights came from the front porch and landed on the trio. "Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, shielding his eyes from the light. A burly man with long curly hair in a work shirt came to the door.

"FBI, Mr. Resnick."

"Let me see the badge."

The trio held up their totally fake ID's to the door for Resnick's inspection.

"I already gave my statement to the police."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and slipped out of her jacket despite the chilly air and the rain. She stepped closer to the door and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Listen Ronald, we just wanted to get a bit of clarification about your statement," she aid sweetly with a smile.

"You read it?"

"Totally," she said uncrossing her arms from her chest.

"C'mon in."

"Now see after I told everyone what's really going on, everyone thinks I'm crazy. Cops say I'm a post traumatic case. But I'm telling you right now, whatever robbed the bank wasn't Juan Morales."

"What do you mean whatever," Bonnie asked trying not to look disturbed by all the alien memorabilia on this guy's wall.

"I mean whatever robbed the bank, it had Juan's face but everything was too perfect. It was like looking at a big Juan doll."

Dean cracked his trademark smile and looked like a kid in a candy shop taking a look at Ronald's wall. Hands in pockets, trying not to think about how Bonnie used her hotness to get into Ronald's house.

"A Juan doll," Sam asked incredulously, casting a glance towards Bonnie who took a seat on the couch.

Ronald tensed for a moment, sensing Sam's disbelief. He zeroed in on Bonnie and crossed his arms over his chest, "You don't look FBI?"

"I was off duty but I got a call from these two, said they needed help," Bonnie spoke up, leaning back on Ronald's couch and crossing her legs over one another looking remarkably mouth watering. "Now about this Juan doll. You-."

"Well not exactly a Juan doll. More like a mandroid. Like a machine that can change itself into other people."

"Like the one from T2," Dean asked still smiling.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, _Kid in a candy shop. _"But what makes you so sure about that Ronald?"

He smiled, nodding enthusiastically. A tape. He had a tape and instructed them to watch Juan Morales closely before he paused on a shot of Juan and what looked like to Bonnie a really crappy camera flare. "See! He's got the laser eyes." When she saw the knowing look that passed between the brothers she sensed that this was more than just a crappy camera flare. It looked as if they had found, rather Ronald had found, the smoking gun.

"No one believes me but the mandroid is still out there. If the law won't hunt this ting down. I'll do it myself."

"Man that was a kick to the gut Sam," Dean chided with a beer in his hand. "Tell that poor son of a bitch that we remanded the tapes he copied. Classified evidence in an ongoing investigation?"

"I've gotta hand it to you Sammy that one was pretty smooth," Bonnie said coming out of the bathroom in skimpy shorts and a Timberwolves red racerback tank top. "But really did you have to be so mean? The guy was kind of sweet."

"Yeah in a real delusional kind of way," Sam told her, putting a tape into the VCR as a knock came to the door, "Who is it," he called out over his shoulder-oblivious to the tension in the room between his brother and the newest addition to the team.

"Pizza."

"Great, I'm starved," Bonnie announced as she headed towards the door.

"You're going to answer the door like that," Dean asked gesturing towards her outfit. "I didn't know you were comfortable with everyone seeing your love bites."

Ouch. That was uncalled for but she took it like an adult.

"Yeah. We need to talk about that," she told him before opening the door for the pizza guy. He was tall with warm brown eyes and skin a bit darker than hers.

"Okay, I've got one cheese and two pepperoni," he read from his notepad before lifting up his head to take a good look at Bonnie and ask for the cash. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," she smiled back.

"Three large pizzas seems like a lot for you."

A hand gripped the door to open it all the way. Dean stood behind Bonnie with a smile on his face and the cash in his hand, "Yeah, well, she's not alone." The delivery guy nodded and handed Bonnie the pizza without so much as a look before scurrying down the hall. Bonnie gave Dean this look who refused to even acknowledge his behavior and took the pizza from her hands and sat down at the table.

"So about this whole laser eye, mandroid thing?"

"Looks like a shape shifter."

"Shape shifter?"

"Yeah," Dean said sitting down with another beer.

"Is that what happened to you in St. Louis?"

"Quick study huh," Sam asked.

She shrugged and sat down across from Dean with three slices of pizza and a coke, "Wow he was really close to the truth and he did all that work. Damn Sammy you could have at least thrown the guy a bone."

"Mandroid?"

"Okay, well except for the mandroid part," she conceded before finishing her last slice of pizza.

"Well I like him. He's not that much different from you or me. I mean people think we're crazy."

"Yeah-except he's not a hunter Dean."

"Neither is Bonnie."

"Yeah, well Ronnie's not a witch either," she quickly reminded him.

He choose to ignore that statement. He went to work on the sewer mainline layout, trying to distract himself from himself, the part that went all jealous boyfriend on the pizza guy. Really he spent days not talking to her and now he tells a harmless delivery boy to stay away from her. He was confused. About everything. About his deal. About Bonnie being just seventeen. About the way he felt about her. And now, now that he been a complete drama queen for the past week or so he couldn't deny that he felt for her. He didn't like it when Ronald had zeroed in on Bonnie, he didn't like it when the pizza boy tried to flirt with her, and he definitely didn't like it that she woke up in the middle of the night screaming for Damon Salvatore. There was something intimate about letting someone bite you, but a vampire just made it seem all the more sexual. Vampires feeding from you was about pleasure, passion, and-life. And he didn't like it that it was Damon who got to see her that way and not him. He hadn't even known her that long and he was consumed by emotions. He didn't like it and so he took it out on Bonnie. That had to stop, especially if she was going to be on the road with him. He couldn't take any more eight hour days of silence.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No it won't be long. Just a routine check, we'll be in and out before you know it," Sam told the elderly bank security guard.

"Okie dokie," he told the brothers before shutting the door to the security room.

"I like him he says okie dokie."

The two looked strangely out of character in the ripped off security company uniforms. Something Bonnie had giggly mentioned on the ride over here. They sat down at the monitors and took all of three seconds before Dean got bored and asked for popcorn. Bonnie wore a pair of jeans and a black button down. She was getting a few looks from guys in the bank, pretending not to notice as she fiddled with her phone.

"I think bringing Bonnie in on this was a bad idea."

"Yeah well she's gotta learn sometime."

"I guess that means she stays," Sam asked his brother who kept fiddling with the equipment instead of coughing up an actual response, "Maybe we jumped the gun on this one Dean."

"Nice change of topic Sam."

"Thanks but in all seriousness, how do we even know it's even here? Maybe we should go back to the sewers-."

"Hey wait a minute. Look at that. The bank manager," Dean told him pointing towards the video. "Hello freak."

Sam stood up and headed for the door but was stopped when Dean noticed a familiar face on the camera, chaining up the doors to the bank.

"This is not a robbery," Ronald screamed, firing off bullets into the air, "Everybody on the ground now."

"Fuck," Bonnie whispered to herself as everyone crowed to the middle of the room and sat down. Taking a deep breath she approached Ronald with the same smile she charmed him with last night.

"Ronald. Hey, how ya' doin'?"

He lowered the gun a bit before staring at Bonnie, curiosity running across his face.

"What-what are you doing here?"

"Hey buddy. How's it going," came Dean's voice behind her. She felt a sigh of relief rush through her at his voice. That was the one thing about Dean that she never honestly felt with Damon. Safety. "Why don't you just calm down, just calm down."

"What-. You! Get down on the floor now."

Dean got down next to Bonnie and made sure to grip her hand as they went down to their knees on the floor, "Okay, look. Why don't you calm down. Just don't shoot anybody, especially not us."

"I knew it. I knew as soon as the three of you left! You ain't FBI? Who are you? You," he pointed towards a guy in the group of hostages, "You get over there and frisk 'em."

Dean and Bonnie winced as silver blades were pulled of their persons. Sam smiled, knowing his brother. But Bonnie, well he wasn't sure what to expect from Bonnie anymore.

"Look Ronald. I know you don't wanna hurt anybody," Bonnie pleaded.

"But that's exactly what's going to happen if you keep waving that cannon around. Now, why don't you let these people go?"

"No. I already told you. I told you if no one's going to kill this thing then I've gotta do it myself."

"Look. We believe you, that's why we're here. But we gotta act fast because the longer we sit here, the more time it has to change."

Bonnie looked between the two, wondering where Dean was going with this. She was worried. Especially since Plan A had been shot to hell, literally. Now Dean was working out a Plan B in his head, she could see it forming behind those green eyes of his but where did they leave her?

"Look. Just take me with you. Take me as a hostage."

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Shut up Bonnie," he told her with a look in his eyes that told her he had the situation under control. But despite all her faith in Dean, he wasn't the one with a fully automatic weapon in his hands. "Listen to me," he told Ronald, "you're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

"Alright. You come with me," Ronald finally decided, "But everybody else gets in the vault."

"What?"

"Bonnie-."

"I'm not going to let you-."

"Bonnie. Just go with Sam and get in the fucking vault. Everything's going to be okay."

Elena looked at her phone. Missed call from Bonnie. She needed to talk to her best friend about all the drama that was going down. Stefan and the blood was number one on the list and with Damon MIA she didn't exactly know how to handle the situation. Stefan had disappeared after she caught him in the woods with blood all over his face, looking positively monstrous. She wasn't sure what drove him out of the frenzy but she hoped to God that he was off the blood now-wherever he was. After all it was her fault, she had fed him. But it was to keep him from dying. Is that how Bonnie felt when she fed Damon for the first time? Sure she had hated him but watching someone die when you could do something about it was impossible for anyone with a conscience to do. First she would call Damon and somehow convince him to come back to Mystic Falls and help her with Stefan and then call Bonnie like best friends did.

"So uh-. Why did you, I mean why do you believe me?"

"Because. This is what we do, we hunt things like these."

"So the girl? Bonnie-."

"What about her," Dean asked opening the door to one of the offices.

"Is she like with you or something?"

"Check behind the desk," he said, ignoring the question and checking behind a closed door only to rush out and find Ronald on the floor on top of the old skin the shape shifter had shed. "Oh great."

"What is that," Ronald asked, freaked out, anxious, and excited.

"When it changes form it sheds its old skin. So now it could be anybody," Dean answered reaching for the silver letter opener on the desk, "Let's get something straight. It's a shape shifter, not a mandroid. And from what I've seen, the only thing that can kill it is pure silver." He sighed, thinking about Bonnie being trapped up in that vault. And Sammy said they shouldn't have brought guns. "C'mon Ronald."

Meanwhile outside the Milwaukee Police Department blocked off the roads and surround the bank, snipers got into place, and the first thing they did was cut the power.

"Fuck!"

Inside the vault Bonnie was about to go crazy. The red head kept following Sam around in the tiny space they had to move asking questions about Dean. And she was getting hot and feeling claustrophobic. She could try to pop open the vault with a spell but she hadn't a clue what kind of situation Dean was in with the Winchester. And by now, the cops were probably on their asses. Ronald hadn't exactly been a smooth criminal with the whole situation. Bonnie took a deep breath when the vault door opened and sighed in relief when she saw Dean there, except he had a pistol in his hand. The ginger jumped up excited screaming that Dean had saved them, only to be disappointed when he herded another group of hostages into the vault.

"Sam, Bonnie. Me and Ronald need to talk to you out here for a minute."

The two made their way past the girl who stood there, struck by confusion.

"Look, it its skin again. We don't know where it is, could be in the halls, could be in the vault."

"Great," Bonnie sighed, pulling her hair back from her face, "Ya' know Dean, you are wanted by the police-."

"Right, so if we do find this damn thing how the hell are we gonna get out of here," Sam asked, frustrated and a bit more scared than he'd like to be.

"One problem at a time. Okay, so I'm going to do a sweep of the whole place see if I can pick up any stragglers. Sammy, get everyone together, we gotta play a little game of find the freak," he told them, handing them both silver bladed letter openers, "You Bonnie. Stay here with Ronald, make sure everything goes okay. Help him manage the situation."

"Help him manage? Have you lost your damn mind," Bonnie shouted.

"Look, I know things aren't going the way we planned. But if we don't keep it together than everyone gets arrested and the shifter gets away-."

"Fuck Ronald get out of the damn light," Bonnie told him, rubbing her temples, taking a step away from the brothers to think. A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Bonnie. I know everything's screwed over and Ronald had this crazy suck ass plan but right now that's all we got. Please. Just stay here, keep it cool. And be safe," he whispered, looking down into her eyes with this unrecognizable expression on his face.

Bonnie bit her lip. Nervous. Thinking how this was not the best time to want to lean up and kiss him. But she did anyway. His lips were firm, unyielding at first, until her tongue tickled the seam begging him to open his mouth. Sam looked at the two and shook his head, "Seriously. We don't have time for this," he whispered to himself. Dean quickly reigned in his body and pulled away, kissed her cheek, and sprinted off down a hallway. She sighed, smiling at Ronald, sweat beginning to fall down the curve of her neck.

"Sammy-."

"I'm gonna go this way. You take Ronald and open the vault door but don't let anybody out. If anything seems suspicious, get witchy. Ronald! Go with Bonnie."

_Wow, I'm aiding a lunatic with a fully automated rifle who's taken a bank hostage, looking for a shape shifter, and there are cops outside. And somehow, I'm not sorry_, Bonnie thought to herself thinking about the kiss she had just shared. Ronald was panicky and way too into this whole situation for Bonnie's comfort. All she had to do was follow directions and don't do anything stupid. Going back to the vault room, she opened the door-only to come face to face with the red head.

"I'm just going to open the door. Give you guys some fresh air but nobody leaves this room."

"I don't get it. Why are you helping them?"

_Um because after I bailed on my vampire boyfriend they took me in and now I have this ridiculous crush on the guy who tried to kill said boyfriend_, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The phone rang, ignoring it she noticed the security guard sweating and breathing heavily. He didn't look good at all.

"I think I gotta get out here," the old guy said.

"Sir, I'm really sorry but you're going to have to stay put," turning to Ronald she instructed him to hang up the phone.

"No, I gotta get out here."

"Ronald," Bonnie shouted, hanging up the phone. "The less the cops know the better." And then someone was screaming about a heart attack. Bonnie wiped her hand across her face and thought about her grandmother. A heart attack, same thing had kill Sheila because some supernatural sons of bitches had entered into her life. She had thought that maybe she could hate Damon after her grandmother's death, like any normal person would have. But she couldn't. And this shape shifter seemed like a reasonable outlet. But she didn't know if this guy having the heart attack was the shape shifter or if it was a trick but she couldn't be the cause of another innocent person dying. So she picked up the phone.

"Milwaukee Police Department, this is Captain Walker."

"Um, look. Could you send in a paramedic," she asked unsure of herself.

"Okay definitely. But um, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Look, someone in here is having heart problems. Just send in a paramedic and that's it, don't try anything else," she said hanging up, chest heaving from the deep breaths she was taking.

"Look, we don't have time for a paramedic, this guy's gonna die right in front of you." a tall black man shouted. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, this guy was a little too hasty talking to someone who was unstable and with a gun. That definitely seemed suspicious.

As if right on cue Sam and Dean showed up throwing a glance towards the same guy before looking at Bonnie. She watched Dean's jaw tense and slightly nodded before stepping in the vault and taking the old man's arm, "C'mon, we're gonna get you outside."

"I'll help you-."

"No, I'll help Bonnie," Sam said, taking the security guard's other arm and escorting him away from the vault.

"Hey," Dean said gesturing towards the shape shifter, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"You're the one carrying the gun boss," he told him before rushing him and knocking both the gun and Dean to the ground. He took off through the lobby, running past Ronald's scream to stop. Bonnie noticed the red dot on Ronald's back first and she screamed for him to step out of the light when the furniture started to shake a bit. She focused on Ronald, trying to move him out of the way before the bullet him. Except it wasn't fast enough and instead of being shot in the chest, the bullet lodged right into his right temple. She gasped and made a move towards the body when a firm tug pulled her down to the floor.

"Bonnie," Dean whispered, concern dripping from his apologetic tone.

"Look, you two help the guard. I'm going after the shape shifter," Sam whispered getting a good look at Bonnie before heading down a hallway. He couldn't believe that he'd actually gone along with the plan to bring her along on the road with them. What kind of jackass decision was that. He saw the fear and shock on her face as she looked at Ron's body. He had seen violent deaths before. He knew what that could do to a person. But Bonnie had been thrown into this world. And he hated to admit it but she was never going to be able to go back, not knowing what she knew now.

Bonnie took a deep breath and composed herself, getting a good look at Dean before asking the sexiest question he had ever heard, "What do you want me to do?" If they got out of this, he had a ton of fantasies he was going to play out but for right now, getting the security guard out of the building would work.

"You help him up. I'm gonna watch the windows. And stay out of the light," he told her as she followed his instructions. Now that she knew that the old guy wasn't the security guard, she was much more determined to not have him die. Especially since Ronald had died on her watch. A great job she had done at managing things.

"Look, sir, this will all be over soon."

"Don't shoot," he told the cops-putting more strain on his heart while Bonnie's own heart stopped as she saw how many cops were outside ready to blow her head off. She winced.

"Get back! Get back," she told them as Dean leaned over her and took a look at the shit they had gotten themselves into. He looked down at Bonnie for a split second and swore.

"Fuck, we are so screwed," Dean said answering his phone.

"It slipped his skin," Sam said sounded completely disgusted.

"Shit. This bastard changes fast. A lot faster than the one in St. Louis. It's like playing the goddamn shell game."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure most of the employees have left the vault by now."

"You keep looking. We're gonna go round everybody up."

The FBI pulled up in black sedans with sirens blazing and attitudes cocked. Lieutenant Robarts took another sip of his coffee and muttered, "Crap" underneath his breath as an average built black man entered the room.

"I'm Special Agent Victor Henricksen."

"Let me guess, you're lead dog now but you would love it if you had my full cooperation."

"Honestly, I don't give a rats ass what you do. You can go have a donut and bang your wife for all I care. What I do need is your SWAT team locked and loaded."

"Listen Special Agent, something's not right about this whole situation. It's not going down like a usual heist."

"That's because it isn't. You have no idea what you're dealing with do you? There's a monster inside that bank Robarts."

While Sam was creeping around with a flashlight, Dean and Bonnie rounded up the rest of the hostages and got them back into the vault.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys," the ginger said to Dean shaking her head.

"What's your name?"

"Why would you care."

"Mine's Dean."

Hesitating she mumbled, "Sherry."

"Hi Sherry."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and picked up the phone before sighing. Dean gave her the go ahead.

"Yes?"

"This is Special Agent Victor Henricksen."

"Um…hi."

"Is this Bonnie Bennett? Seventeen? Straight out of Mystic Falls, Virginia."

_Oh crap._

"Well I guess I got the nail straight on the head then didn't I. Let me talk to Dean Bonnie."

"It's for you," she sighed, handing him the receiver. "Special Agent Victor Henricksen."

Dean took a deep breath and bit his lip, "Look I'm not really in a negotiating mood right now so-."

"Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in, alive's a bonus but not necessary."

"Whoa that's kind of harsh for a federal agent don't you think?"

"Well, you're not the typical suspect are you Dean?"

He looked up over at Bonnie who was leaning against the wall. She mouthed to him that she knew the feds knew who they were and that they were totally screwed. She shrugged.

"I want you and Sam out here unarmed. Or we come in. And yeah I know about Sam too. Bonnie to your Clyde. Oh but you got a new one of those don't you now? I gotta tell you, seducing underage girls was something I wasn't expecting. Surprised when I called her dad and he said she was supposed to be visiting relatives. Took off with you in South Carolina so I hear. Well, I hate to do this to a kid but the same goes for Bonnie too. Dead or alive. Make your decision."

"Well, okay all that's true but how'd you know we were here?"

"Go screw yourself Dean. That's how I knew. It's my job to know about you Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore, and then you disappeared from Mystic Falls, I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad."

"You don't know shit about my dad."

"Ex-Marine, raise his kids on the road, cheap motels, back wood cabins. Real military survivalist type. Just can't get a handle on what type of wacko he was. But all that's irrelevant at this point. You have one hour or we come in full automatic. Your choice."

Dean slammed the phone down on the hook and braced himself against the table. Bonnie sighed and let out a long whistle, "That bad huh?"

"I've said this a lot but we are totally fucked."

Henricksen hung up the phone and stuck his hands in his pockets before letting out a sigh. How the hell had that Bonnie kid fell in with two pyschos like the Winchester brothers?

"Get you men together. Five minutes we go in."

"What," Robarts asked, "They've let out one hostage out so far. They haven't hurt anybody so far as we can tell."

"You don't know these Winchesters! They're dangerous, smart, and expertly trained."

Sam turned the corner and his flashlight landed on a trail of blood leading to the closet. He took a deep breath and opened the door only to see Sherry's body fall out with her throat slit.

"Damnit," he muttered before walking off to find Dean.

"So, I've gone from cheerleader to FBI's Most Wanted in like a month. Wow, this does not feel as awesome as it sounds," she muttered.

"Maybe not. But it's hot," Dean smiled at her as Sammy ran towards the couple.

"We've got a serious problem in here."

"Yeah, well the FBI's outside ready to shoot us on site," Bonnie explained.

"Why am I not surpised? But look I found Sherry's body back in one of the offices."

The trio looked at each other and opened the vault, Dean carrying Ronald's rifle he pulled the reluctant red head out of the group and following Sam escorted her to the back office. Bonnie hung back, she had seen enough bodies for the night but once Sherry started screaming she turned the corner just in time to see her hit the floor unconscious.

A confused look passed across all three of their faces but Dean was the first to recover, kneeling down with one of the letters openers over the unconscious Sherry.

"Dean, wait. What's the advantage of this plan," Bonnie asked, gesturing towards the so-called dead Sherry.

"Huh," he muttered before standing up and moving towards the ginger in the flimsy silk slip whose eyes popped open and hand leaped up to grab Dean around the neck just as they heard a window break.

Bonnie narrowed her gaze and focused on the shape shifter directing her energy towards her watching her drop her hold on Dean's neck and sink back to the ground. It was the first time the two of them had actually witnessed her witch out, after constantly reminding them that she could. Sam understood on some level but was still hit with a certain amount of shock. Dean recovered quicker and moved to gank the monster just as Sherry recovered from her black out.

"Run," Bonnie yelled at her, "Dudes we gotta get out of here."

Special Agent Victor Henricksen directed a group of SWAT members down a narrow hallway, though his ear piece he heard as every team uttered "Clear" into their microphones. Up against the wall were three of his men, unconscious and unarmed. _Fuck._ He was so going to nail those bastards.

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't update in a long time but here it is. Bonnie & Dean finally kissed. Damon will be back in the next chapter and we'll be returning to the Season 3 timeline soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OKAY, so I'm in SPAIN for a month right now. **I know this update is short but I am seriously jetlagged at this point. I'll update the rest later this week!

Damon was sitting on an oversized couch in the dark in one of his homes in upstate New York with a glass of Scotch in his hands and three naked co-eds from Cornell University-one blonde, one brunette, and another red head-sprawled out across his floor, completely drained but with smiles on their faces. The wish to join them sprung up again in his brain. It had been weeks since he had heard anything from Stefan and he routinely ignored Elena's calls. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he hadn't cared what was going on in his brother's life. When he was human he worried about him at least up until they met Katherine when all he felt was envy and malice towards his brother. And then came along Bonnie.

He hadn't expected for things to happen the way they did. He was just supposed to keep his promise to Emily not become fascinated with Bonnie. And that's what had happened, then the hunter had come along and he had become irrevocably jealous. And the next he knew, there were feelings creeping up in his chest. And after spending a lifetime being motivated just by obsession and hate he hadn't known what to do. Bonnie had said he was like a child in most ways-and what he did, bailing on her when she needed him the most, was pretty childish. She had risked her life to save him after a person she had undeniably cared about had tried to kill him. And he left her by herself. Granted, she had asked him to leave before they opened the tomb. But after he found out Katherine wasn't down there and surely after Sheila's death he knew that her request was worthless and he should've stayed and drowned her sorrow and tears with his body.

But he had told he wasn't a good guy. He was sure she honestly hadn't expected him to stay. He snorted, justifying his poor actions had become his nature now. He looked down at the three girls on the floor and kicked the redhead away from him as he stood up to pour himself another drink. He sighed as a familiar presence caught his nose.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up. I have to say, I knew you would miss me," the older brother laughed.

"Elena's here with me. Could you please do something about the bodies before she comes in."

"You shouldn't have come little brother. I haven't been answering Elena's calls for a reason."

He sat back down on the couch, not bothering to reach for a shirt or zip up his jeans. He didn't make a move towards the bodies.

"Fine," Stefan said realizing this wasn't going anywhere. Not like he had expected to go great anyway. Damon had never bailed on giving Stefan a lifetime full of misery. And his acting out, well he had a feeling it had something to do with Bonnie. Which was why he would hate to tell him exactly what he came here to tell him. After feeding off Elena and not being able to control his blood lust he had found himself knee deep in despair. But instead of killing people, he tried to kill himself. Elena convinced him otherwise and came up with a mission of "finding Damon to save Bonnie". But Stefan wasn't sure who needed saving the most. "Let's just go into the office if you're going to leave these girls here. Elena's waiting there anyway."

Damon smiled, thinking that there was time when he actually enjoyed Elena's company. But that time had long since passed. She was leaning against the bookshelf in a leather jacket and a scarf. When she saw him, she smiled slightly.

"Hey Damon."

"Elena," he nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "So what exactly do you want?"

"Well, there's a couple things you need to know. Like how some of the vampires got out of the tomb."

He froze, instantaneously his thoughts went back to Bonnie. Damn, he had promised her the only one vampire would leave that tomb. He failed with Pearl and Anna and now there were more. Damn, she probably hated him.

"What exactly does that have to do with me? I mean, can't that little witch just seal them back up?"

A confused look passed between the two before landing on him. He sat his drink down and crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze narrowing on the couple as he realized that they were here for more that just a news update. They should think he could care less about vampires roaming Mystic Falls. He wasn't even there and he little intention of ever going back.

"You mean you don't know," Stefan asked. He was confused. He was sure his brother, despite the killing spree he had been on, would know something about what was going on with Bonnie. In fact, his home in New York was the last place he thought he would find him. Well, he hated to be the bringer of bad news. "After Sheila died Bonnie left town. We told her dad she went to visit some relatives but she went to find those hunters that came to town-um, Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester."

He looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. He had asked her to call him when everything was over. So why was he so mad? There was a sliver of him that knew exactly what the issue was. Maybe he more than cared for Bonnie. He recovered before Elena and Stefan could make anything of it but they both saw the expression that passed over his face before he asked, "Again. What exactly does that have to do with me? Bonnie left town. She went with Dean. Good. I asked her to."

"You what," Elena asked, a little more than frustrated and a little less than angry.

"Yeah. After we decided to bust open the tomb, Bonnie asked me to leave Mystic Falls and I asked her to call Dean. So what?"

"Bonnie's wanted by the FBI now Damon! Wanted dead or alive! Those Winchester brothers fucking took a bank hostage and used Bonnie to help!"

He stilled. Bonnie? Wanted by the FBI? Dead or alive? _Dead or alive? __**DEAD?**_ Before he could control himself he threw his cup at the wall, watching it shatter and the liquor slide down the red walls. He had done this. She had gone with him because he had screwed her over. Because all he had cared about was Katherine and that bitch had driven him to keep a half ass promise to Bonnie and leave. And now what, now because of him she was being hunted. And his little witch was on the run with a guy he knew he was jealous of. And he had good reason to be. His fangs dropped and he bit his lip, a new wave of self hatred pouring through his body.

"I'll get my stuff. We're going to trap a hunter."

"Grams! Grams," Bonnie screamed out before Dean walked over to the couch from his bed and shook her, yelling at her to wake up. When her eyes opened, the lamp stopped flickering and Sammy flopped back down on the motel bed with a deep breath.

"Bonnie, Bonnie. It's okay," Dean whispered, cradling her to his chest and running his fingers through her hair.

Sammy sighed. He knew what it was like to have shitty nightmares but he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He covered his eyes with his arm and breathed.

"Sorry Sam. Can't help it."

The nightmares had gotten worse Dean thought to himself. He imagined it was the stress of being hunted by the FBI. That Hendricksen dude had been a real smart ass. She hadn't believed him at first about the nightmares, back at Bobby's, when they had that huge fight. But they had become more than just tossing and turning in the night. She started screaming, fighting in her sleep. The first time she woke up, she did so with an apology. Saying she was sorry for how she acted at Bobby's, now that she knew what was going on in her sleep. He was dying to ask her what had happened after he left Mystic Falls, but he didn't have a right to her privacy like that.

"It's alright Bonnie. Sam knows how much nightmares can suck. Need anything? Cup of water?"

"Um…"

Bonnie had been wanting to ask this question for the past week. But she didn't know if she was being too forward. They had kissed one time since the infamous bank crisis kiss and they hadn't talked about either one since they happened. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on here and she didn't want to give Dean the wrong idea, but she had to get some sleep.

"Could I, maybe, sleep with you?"

Dean inhaled. He didn't know. This seemed like a bad idea. He was itching to touch her as it was. After the two kisses they had shared, he was getting restless. And Bonnie in his bed, he winced just thinking about it. Because lately, despite the shit they were in, that's all he could think about. But maybe actually being in the situation was a little to hot to handle.

"Ya' know what? Nevermind, it was a dumb idea," Bonnie answered, taking his prolonged silence as a polite refusal but instead he smiled and inclined his head towards the bed. She smiled and stood up, the cool air hitting her legs in her cheerleading shorts. She took the right side of the bed, fluffing the pillow, and pulling the comforter up to her chest before curling up her legs and settling on her side.

Dean laid on his back, one arm underneath his head as he stared at the ceiling. Bonnie fell into a good sleep next to him. He looked down at her arms, at the inside of her elbow he could see a scar from a bite. He sighed. Did it really matter what she did before she came on the road with him, before he kissed her? He had left, she hadn't planned on seeing him again. And then her life got screwed over-and he was a big part of that. He never should've played into her hands like that at the diner back in South Carolina. Otherwise, she wouldn't be having these crazy insane nightmares, she wouldn't be stressed, she was only seventeen man. Too young to be risking her life with him. But like he was at seventeen, Bonnie was for all intents and purposes an adult. With that last thought on his mind, Dean Winchester closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Sam was up, tracking what looked to be vampires on his laptop, sipping a cup of coffee and donuts sitting on the cheap linoleum table, waiting for his brother and Bonnie to wake up. He looked towards the bed and smiled. If only those two could see what they looked like. Sometime during the night Dean had rolled over and thrown his arm across her waist, their fingers were laced together and they looked like they were just one giant person they were so close together. As he examined the couple he felt more and more uncomfortable so finally he just yelled to his brother that he needed to wake up. Bonnie followed suit and when they realized they were holding hands, the quickly entangled themselves from each other and sat up in the bed.

"Dude, what time is it?"

"Seven."

"First dibs on shower," Bonnie smiled at Dean, reaching for her duffel bag, "It takes you entirely too long," she drawled with a yawn.

Sam laughed but she was right. And his brother called him a girl. He waited until he heard the shower running from the bathroom before he broke the news of his research to his brother.

"So, it looks like there's been some activity on the East Coast. New York, Philadelphia, D.C."

"What kind of activity?"

"Vampire activity," Sam sighed, unsure of what the conversation would bring. They hadn't talked about the Salvatores since they left Mystic Falls and Sam had a completely unfounded but reasonably sound idea that Dean actually cared a lot about the two vampires they weren't talking about.

"What makes you think that?"

"Been tracking the paths. Young girls, 16-19, black around 5'6'', slender, athletic."

"Fuck."

"Exactly," Sam whispered, casting an eye towards the door hoping that Bonnie couldn't hear them over the shower, "All the girls. Happen to look like Bonnie. Girls are missing. They haven't found any bodies yet-."

"But it's just a matter of time. What are we going to do about…her," Dean asked nodding his head towards the bathroom door.

"I guess she goes. It's not like we know exactly what happened between her and Damon Salvatore and secondly it could just be a coincidence that all the girls who have gone missing on the east coast look like Bonnie and than Damon has a house in Upper New York and that Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore recently bought flight tickets that way about six weeks ago."

"C'mon Sammy we don't believe in coincidences. But something's off about the situation. Why would the Salvatore brothers go on a killing spree and bring fragile _human _Elena along for the ride?"

"I don't know."

The door opened. Bonnie came out in a pair of fitted tight jeans and a simple long sleeve white v-neck. Her hair was wet and piled on top of her head in a bun. She smiled, face still aglow from the shower.

"So, what's going on?"

"Disappearing girls on the east coast. Last girl disappeared three days ago in Baltimore. You up for it?"

A look passed between the brothers. They weren't telling her the truth but something like that at this point had become a habit. Bonnie didn't fail to notice it but instead she just smiled and instead of pursuing the conversation, knowing from past experiences learned that she wouldn't get anywhere with her persistence and these Winchesters.

"Um. Well, I'm packed, I'm ready, I'm up for the drive."

"Good," Sam said taking another sip of coffee, "By the way. When did you two start dating?"

"Shut up Sammy," they both told him as Dean went for the bathroom and Bonnie sat down on the bed to put her boots on.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry it's been so long for the update, I've been hard pressed to find free internet in Europe. But anyways…shall the truth sat Bonnie free? One word: LEMONS! And I apologize for any errors! And unitfive when I get a chance I will be happy to read your crossover!

**Is it lust or something more? Dean asked to himself as he glanced in the backseat at Bonnie who had been sprawled out for the past hour or so. They were right outside of Baltimore and he was dreading every second his baby pulled them closer to the target. She still had no clue that it was probably the Salvatores who was causing all this damage and for the life of him he couldn't decide whether or not to tell her his theory. He should tell her the truth about the hunt. He should tell her what went down the day he went to cut off Damon's head. He could still remember the way the vampires shoulder sagged when Bonnie was mentioned.**

**As he hit the brakes at a stop sign he thought coolly to himself, **_**'What the hell am I thinking? Tell Bonnie the truth?**_**' He looked at her in the backseat again. For the first time in weeks, she seemed so peaceful, hair thrown across the leather, lips slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled. He didn't even know the extent of the relationship with either brothers, telling the truth might do more harm than good.**

"**So, you thinking about how not to screw this one over?"**

"**Yeah-it's definitely a touchy subject."**

"**Yeah, especially considering that there's a strong possibility-."**

"**Don't say it. Please," Dean whispered.**

"**Say what? That there is a strong chance that Bonnie and Damon Salvatore were romantically involved."**

**Dean winced. **_**Romantically involved? Why not just call as it was. There was a really big chance that Bonnie and Damon had been screwing each other.**_

"**But we totally don't know that," he bit out bitterly.**

"**Yeah. Especially if we don't count the bite marks or the dozen or so times she's waken up in the middle of the night calling for him."**

"**Maybe he uh, damn-what's that word Bonnie used again that night-."**

"**Compel? You think he compelled her?"**

"**Well. He didn't," came a sharp voice from the backseat. Bonnie was sitting up, eyes narrowed pointedly at Dean, "If you wanted to know what took you so long to ask me?"**

"**We uh," Dean coughed, "we thought you were asleep."**

"**I was. Until Sammy woke me up."**

**The two brothers stared at each other and like being back at that diner in South Carolina had an unspoken game of rock, paper, scissors for who would ask the unavoidable question she was waiting for. It was Sammy who gathered his balls together first.**

"**Okay, so what happened? Between you and Damon I mean."**

**Bonnie found herself glancing out the window, biting a thumbnail. The three of them had been dancing around this conversation for weeks on end now. When Dean had kissed her that second time, one morning when he had been dumping her bag in the trunk, she had seen it in his eyes. He had been itching in his boots to ask for the truth. But she felt like she was being ripped off, Dean didn't want to tell her about whatever trouble he had gotten himself into.**

"**I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you the truth about Damon, you tell me the truth about whatever trouble Dean's into." Before the older brother could object Sam agreed with a nod of his head. She knew he wasn't happy about it but like he said before. Why should she have to bear her soul when he was so unwilling to come to terms with his?**

"**Well," she sighed, "the day you decided to go all Hans Solo and off Damon, the day you bailed and the day I thought that Damon Salvatore really would die, I was standing there watching him and I couldn't do it."**

"**Do what?"**

"**Watch him die. I've never seen anything die before, nothing. And even though I know he can be soulless, when he was there all I saw was a person. So I called Stefan who said that Damon needed blood. I offered. And I fed him for days. And during that time, we talked. He wasn't so much of an asshole anymore. When he was dying, I saw everything that was underneath. Broken, disturbed, obsessed, childish, passionate. It was actually a pitiful picture. But he had these moments, these moments of pure unadulterated kindness. I was confused, the duality of the situation had me thinking about him a lot more. And the more I thought about him, the more I understood, and the more I liked him. And then I got kidnapped."**

"**Kidnapped? You got kidnapped? When? By who," Dean asked turning around in his seat to face her at a red light. He felt the jealousy in his chest get lost in the surge of the overwhelming need to protect that rose up in him. It wasn't an unusual feeling, that's what he did-protected people from the big, bad, and the ugly. But this time it felt just a little bit different.**

"**You remember when I told you about the tomb," both brothers nodded, "this vampire chick Anna wanted her mom out. They needed a witch, a.k.a. me. And to make me cooperate, they kidnapped Elena too-locked us up in a motel room. We had been there all night and for a good chunk of the next day before Damon and Stefan burst in. I think that was when everything changed. Damon and me weren't clear on what our relationship actually was but when he saved me from those vampires he didn't just drop me off and ask me to open the tomb. He told my grandmother the truth, he made sure everything was okay after I was home. But he still wanted me to open that fucking tomb," she spat out, thinking of her grandmother and the unnecessary death the drama of everything had caused, "I was pissed. We made a deal. After I opened the tomb, he'd leave Mystic Falls and I'd call you."**

**Dean bit his lip as they pulled into a motel. **_**Call him?**_** He knew why. He think he knew it from the time he saw her when he was running out the door of the Salvatore Boarding House. The girl had a huge crush on him but now he was pretty sure her crush had turned into something more. He saw it when he kissed her last. That's why he hadn't touched her since. He was going to hell, he saw what kind of scar Damon had left. He didn't want to be that guy.**

"**Why was he so intent on opening the tomb?"**

**Bonnie looked up at Sam, eyes full of emotions. Some looked like hate, others sadness, and the rest reminded him of envy. She swallowed before grinding out, "Katherine." Dean opened the car door and wiped his hand over his face before shouting, "Who the fuck is Katherine?"**

"**Stefan and Damon's sire. Damon loved her, he's loved her ever since 1865. Only problem was she just wasn't content with one Salvatore. They shared her, they knew about it but Damon loved her and would take Katherine any way he could get. When they rounded up all the vampires they took Katherine and locked her in the tomb. Or so we thought because when we opened it up, Katherine was nowhere to be found. Needless to say, Damon was a wreck. Everything he had done, every bad thing, he had done it in the name of Katherine. And as it turns out, she had never been there. She knew where he'd been the whole time but-."**

"**That's pretty bitchy-even for a vampire," Sam said, feeling just a twinge of sympathy.**

"**Yeah, well still no excuse to be a homicidal psychopath," Dean told him closing the door after Bonnie crawled out of the backseat, "I mean yeah, sure rejection's a bitch but-."**

"**Agreed but love and obsession does things to people. It can drive them crazy," Bonnie reminded them before pulling her bag out of the trunk and following Dean inside to get a room.**

**Yeah Sam and Dean should know that better than anybody. I mean, look at their dad. His love for their mother and his obsession with finding and killing the demon that killed her had drove him to the brink of insanity so much so that his obsession had become all that he was and he had left his sons on the back burner to feed it. Feeling uncomfortable Dean cleared his throat.**

"**So," Sammy pressed, "You fed Damon. And that's all that happened?"**

**She stopped walking and sighed, casting a longing look at Dean who had stopped to hear the answer to the question. She was pretty sure that he would never ever kiss her again after she told him.**

"**That night. That night we opened the tomb and the night that my Grams also died. I went to Damon's to see how he was doing. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to-. I don't know, go on a killing spree or something."**

**Sam winced on the inside. The truth was gnawing at his guts. Bonnie was so, well, cool. He liked her, she was like the little sister he never got a chance to even contemplate. And the stomach pains got worse when he realized she was going to confirm their suspicions.**

"**Honestly, I just wanted him to know I was there, if he needed to talk to somebody because it wasn't like he could talk to Stefan or Elena. I was all he had. But when I showed up, everything did a 360 and I-. I gave him my virginity. But we had a promise. The tomb was opened, he bailed, Gram died and I kept my end of the bargain and called you. Now, can we get a room please, you guys woke me up from my nap."**

**Elena was beginning to have some serious regrets about this plan. Damon had been compelling girls left and right, keeping them locked up long enough to cause a ruckus and snag some attention. What better way to catch a hunter's eye than to fake a vampire wreaking havoc on the east coast. What was disturbing was that every girl Damon picked looked like Bonnie. She had a feeling Stefan knew more about this entire twisted situation than he was letting on but she didn't want to press it. Instead she did what she was told and picked up the phone.**

"**Well, call her," Damon snorted, downing a bottle of blood. It was strange, how she had become so used to that. She sighed and dialed Bonnie's number.**

"**Hey B Bennett how's it going?"**

"**Elena it is so good to hear your voice."**

"**Likewise. Me and Stefan had to take a vacation from all the drama."**

"**Really? Update?"**

"**Um, I'm adopted and Uncle John is actually my dad. Katherine sent my real mom Isabelle, who was married to Mr. Saltzman before Damon turned her, to cause an ass load of trouble. And Caroline and Matt are dating now."**

"**Wow, that is so crazy. So where are you guys vacationing anyways," she asked excitedly.**

"**Definitely nowhere exotic. We're just in Baltimore, supposed to be looking at colleges and what not."**

"**You're in Baltimore? I'm in Baltimore."**

**Elena pretended to be surprised. She looked up at Damon who smiled nonchalantly. He would release all the girls now. Elena let out the sigh of relief she had been holding in for days. With Damon you never knew what was going to go down. As she made plans for lunch with her best friend she thought it was odd how cheery she sounded. For someone who had just pulled off a bank robbery. Everything seemed fine and dandy.**

**Elena arrived at lunch with Damon and Stefan across the street. The plan was to grab Bonnie and get her away from those Winchesters as fast as they could. Then go to the FBI and explain how Bonnie had been kidnapped and forced into the bank robbery. Of course Damon would go with her, in case the federal agents needed a little bit or persuasion. Needless to say, she felt her plan completely fall to shit when Bonnie showed up with Sam and Dean.**

"**Elena. I know it was just supposed to be you and me but the boys are starving."**

"**Aw c'mon Bonnie, you know I don't care. I'm just so happy to see you," she said giving her best friend a tight hug. They sat down by the window and waited for the waitress to come over.**

"**Um, I don't know if I have introduced you guys properly. Sam, Dean, this is my best friend Elena."**

"**So how has everything been? You guys are like in a different city every time I talk to you."**

"**Everything's been good. Poltergeist, odds and ends," Sam explained, careful to leave out the fact that they had just committed a bank robbery.**

"**So I guess the bank robbery was just an ordinary day," came a charming but steely voice from behind Bonnie.**

**She didn't even want to turn around. She looked at Elena, confused as to why she had lied. The brothers came around the table and sat on either side of Elena, just as Sam and Dean were doing Bonnie.**

"**Well, well, if isn't the leech we were looking for?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Before you make me out to the bad guy as usual. You should know that every one of those girls are making their way home as we speak."**

"**What," Sam, Bonnie, and Dean asked at the same time. Bonnie looked between her best friend to the Winchesters to Damon and suddenly everything connected.**

"**Elena, tell me you three didn't concoct a scheme to get us here by pretending to off innocent girls."**

"**Yeah and you forget the part about how they all look like you," Dean told her, "Someone has his hang ups," he mumbled.**

"**What," Bonnie asked loudly as people turned to spy on the group.**

"**It was his idea," Elena said pointing at Damon, throwing her hands up in the air. She had been right, this plan-tacky as it was-had been shot to hell.**

"**How else was I supposed to get your attention? I mean, I'm sure you found it pretty hard turning your attention away from that one," Damon said, clicking his tongue, his eyes narrowing at the way Dean's arm had instinctively gone around Bonnie's shoulder. The need to kill took hold of his body and he fidgeted with his self control.**

"**You couldn't fucking pick up a telephone," she asked, biting her lip as she spat the words out, leaning in across the table and away from Dean's arm. She stared at him, totally shaken. **

"**You wouldn't have spoke to me," he mumbled back, leaning across the table towards her, "besides, I was having so much fun throwing myself a pit party soaked in debauchery."**

"**So what, you were going to punish me with this diabolical master plan of yours? Punish me because I did what you asked," she hissed referring to the promise he had elicited from her months ago.**

**The looks were getting a little bit more intense as Sam and Stefan both noticed that they were drawing a rather captive audience. Two adolescent girls caught in a wave of rough masculine sexiness and a couple having a rather intense argument. And much to everyone at the table's dismay that's exactly what Damon and Bonnie looked like. Sam and Stefan shared a look.**

"**Look Bonnie," Stefan leaned forward trying to change the subject, "We saw you on the news, we know you're wanted by the FBI-."**

"**Dead or alive," Damon stressed.**

"**And we thought maybe you had gotten yourself into more than you could handle when you went on the road with them," Stefan explained with a level voice void of patronization and accusation.**

**But Bonnie hadn't heard any of that, she was still focused on the fact that Damon was here. She had expected him to be halfway around the world looking for Katherine, trying to convince him to take her back. Why would he stop now? Just because he had given her the time of her life before ripping right from underneath her feet? And the fact that he thought she was in danger? That he wanted to get her away from the very person he made her promise to call? What the hell was that?**

"**So you guys let **_**him**_** kidnap innocent girls who will forever be tainted by the Mystic Falls drama, to get me to Baltimore so we could what? Go back to Mystic Falls and forget that my life got totally and completely screwed over? Newsflash I'm not going back! I can't go back! There's nothing to go back to."**

**Dean felt a tiny pinch of triumph while he tried to ignore the flicker of emotion that went through Damon's face at her words. Wow, he was really hoping she would come back. But why? Was it lust? Love? Possession? All three? **

"**And Elena," Bonnie continued, "I can't even believe you'd side with any of this one's ideas after what he did to me?"**

**Damon winced and ran his hand over her face. This was so not the time to tell the complete and entire truth of about what had really went down between him and Bonnie. He saw his brother shift uncomfortably in his seat, worrying where this conversation was going since he hadn't even told Elena the truth. Wow, their audience's entertainment was about to get way more livid. He noticed their waitress standing against a wall and beckoned for her to come over, she seemed hesitant at first before being nudged by a friend. She was pretty with long wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes that screamed sensuality.**

"**Um, what can I get you?"**

**All four guys turned towards Elena's face-her eyebrows were thrown together in confusion and her lips were pursed. She was waiting for the waitress to leave to ask the next question in this really bad conversation-and ordered a beer. She sat the menus down and walked to the bar but not before casting a look at the table, her eyebrows raising in curiosity.**

**Bonnie, realizing that her best friend didn't know, suddenly wished she had ordered a drink. A shot of tequila actually sounded really liberating at this point. She couldn't believe that Stefan hadn't told his girlfriend that when he had knocked on Damon's door to deliver the news about Gram's death, Bonnie had been laying in bed naked. With a deep breath Elena spoke up, "What do you mean Bonnie? What did he do to you?" Even though she knew it was coming, her gaze faltered and fell to Damon first and then Dean. She wasn't exactly sure how to break this to her, especially not with these two staring intently at her. **

**She coughed and saw Damon's blue eyes darken a bit before he got control of himself. He threw his hands up in the air mockingly and said, "Alright, alright, I confess. I'm the bad guy. I took Bonnie's virginity and then I bailed. I know, I know, I know. But I am a soulless leech right," he asked Dean poignantly with this dangerous almost feral smile.**

**Elena looked at her best friend and she didn't see shame but she did see that she was full of regret. She knew that Bonnie thought sleeping with Damon had been a colossal mistake and sure enough it probably was, especially considering the way everything had turned out, but there was something missing from Bonnie's expression. And she wasn't the only person who noticed. The oldest brother, Dean, dropped his arm from Bonnie's shoulder and Elena felt a cool breeze from Damon's body. And she asked herself if he regretted it too? There was something deeper between Bonnie and Damon than anyone at the table wanted to admit. But before she could speak, the waitress came back with their beers and a check.**

"**Look I'm really sorry but you're making a lot of our customers uncomfortable. So we'd really appreciate it if you took your drinks to go and paid."**

**Bonnie got up and left the table. No one was sure who should go after her first and Sam watched as everyone sat at the table uncomfortably. **_**For fuck's sake**_** he thought to himself before grabbing his beer and rushing after Bonnie. She was sitting outside on a bench, trying so hard not to cry.**

"**So um, that was pretty intense."**

"**You're telling me. To think, Stefan and Elena actually teamed up with him to drag me back to Mystic Falls. If Elena had known the truth that would have been the last thing she would have thought of."**

**Sam sat down next to her. He could only imagine how much this must suck. And now she had to deal with Dean who would be a handful especially since there was no way in hell he had missed the emotional tension flowing between the witch and the vampire. **

**Boy, he did not want to be there for that conversation.**

"**So what are you going to do?"**

"**About Dean or Damon?"**

"**Well, now that you mention it…both I guess."**

"**Well I'm hoping Damon will do what he does best and leave and maybe, just maybe, stop making my life a living hell. I mean, I trusted him. I did things I convinced myself would never happen to save his life and then I kept doing it just to enjoy his company. My emotions were so screwed and confused that I agreed to open a tomb full of vampires just to get him away from me. I gave him my virginity, that's something I can never get back."**

"**Do you want it back?"**

**Bonnie looked at him. Hearing about how Damon had kidnapped girls to get her attention had really made her regret it because if she had never slept with him none of this would have never happened. Okay that wasn't entirely true, if she had never felt for him none of this would have ever happened. The regret completely shattered then and there when she realized it. She had felt for Damon, felt something she couldn't describe and still couldn't control if her actions in the restaurant had been any indication. But her feelings for Damon had made her feel alive, comfortable in her powers and who she was. It was because of those feelings that she had the courage to deal with the debacle in Wisconsin, being on the road with the boys, and being a witch in general-something that she had hesitantly accepted in the beginning.**

"**No. I don't want it back."**

**Sam was hoping that her answer would be different but when it took her so long to answer her knew the truth. So he asked the question that naturally came next.**

"**Do you love him?"**

**She had never thought about it. Love? From what she saw of love it wasn't exactly she was waiting on her tip toes for. Love wasn't exactly what everyone made it to be. The truth was she had feelings for Damon, feelings that made her want to feed him to make sure he was satisfied, feelings that made her want to save his life, feelings that knew he would come to her rescue when she was kidnapped, feelings that made her envious of the memory of a woman she had never even met, feelings that made her run away to escape them, feelings that wanted to make sure he was okay, feelings that when she slept at night she sometimes dreamed of him looking down on her the night she had laid in his bed after they had made love. **_**Dear God**_** she thought to herself as realization slowly began to creep in. **

**But what about Dean? She was definitely attracted to him and she did have a genuine concern for his safety. Wasn't that how it all started with Damon? Could she do it over? With someone who wouldn't ruin her life and a million others in the process just to get what he wanted?**

**Before Sam could ask her again, Dean and Stefan came out, looking more than just frustrated and confused. The two actually look exhausted.**

"**Look, I'm uh sorry about my brother. And if you don't want to come home Bonnie then I totally and completely and fully understand. But you be careful please." **_**And try to get over this whole thing. Dean's better for you, he really is**_** he silently whispered with his eyes. Elena came out of the restaurant, throwing her jacket on.**

"**I'm sorry Bonnie. Just uh, be safe. And know that I love you and I miss you."**

"**So the girls are-?"**

"**Yeah, they're all free. That was part of the arrangement. I think he knew that he would never get you to come home if you thought he had killed again."**

**Stefan's statement was followed by an awkward silence and the friends embraced as Dean and Sam looked away uncomfortable. A quiet agreement passed between the witch, the vampire, and the human best friend. They would never speak about this day again. It was over, dead, done, and buried. But Damon, well that was another story altogether.**

**Back at the motel, everyone was packing up. Sam eyed the pair move around the room silently avoiding each other like death itself. He still hadn't told Bonnie that Dean had a made a deal and was on his way to hell in a few months if they couldn't find a way to get him out of it. Bonnie sat down on the couch and gave him this silent look. He nodded, "I'm going to uh, go for a walk." Bonnie watch Dean tense and freeze at his brother's words. He stopped packing and held his head up to look at the wall. She sighed when Sam closed the door behind him.**

"**So, uh, are we gonna talk about this?"**

**He was silent, so much so that Bonnie was about to repeat her question before he spoke, "No, we're not gonna talk about it."**

"**So you're going to ignore me for how long? Forever?"**

"**No, not forever. Because you're going home."**

**Bonnie sat there, biting her lip, shocked. She thought he would just yell at her or shut down like he was doing before she opened her big mouth but send her home?**

"**Send me home? To **_**that**_**? Did you not see what it was like for a fifteen minute conversation. You're going to punish me with a lifetime of dealing with-."**

"**I would think that you'd want to go home. I mean c'mon Bonnie, it's obvious to a blind man that your issues with Damon aren't as resolved as you would like everybody to think! And quite frankly, I think you're just fine and happy with that!"**

**He finally screamed at her, turning around to face him, his arm reaching back to hit a pillow on his bed so that it flew against the wall hitting the picture hanging crookedly on the wall.**

"**I never said everything was resolved! And I'm not going home, you can't make me!"**

"**Oh really?"**

"**No, especially since I'm wanted on armed robbery charges! Going to back Mystic Falls is the worse idea that you've ever had!"**

**A look passed over his face when he realized that she was right. Sending her home wouldn't just send her to Damon but probably to Ericksen as well.**

"**That's your solution, instead of dealing with it you just get rid of me!"**

"**So what do you want me to do? Just wait around until you decide whether or not you want Damon-."**

"**More than I want you," she asked in a hushed tone slowly walking towards him.**

**She saw his jaw clench. She had hit a nerve. She sighed and decided to be brutally honest. "Sammy asked me if I loved him," she told him stepping closer, "I think I did…but I'm also pretty positive that if you gave this a shot I could love you." Dean inhaled a sharp breath. She could love him? If he gave her a chance? She was willing to leave Damon behind her for him? He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. All he ever had was Sammy. The one person he could honestly, truly, and whole heartedly love and trust. She was willing to be that for him? She was willing to be the person he could tell the stuff he couldn't tell Sammy?**

"**Bonnie. I sold my soul to save Sam. I've only got a few months left," he shakily told her. He watched as her eyes widened as she took in what he said. He reached up and pushed a tear away from her cheek with his thumb and watched her smile, "Well. I guess we'd better get started then," she told him leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him.**

**He smiled against her mouth and kissed her back, his hands moving around her body to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist. He walked her to the wall, sitting her on top of the table there, throwing her body up against the horrible yellow paint. He pulled the flannel off his strong arms and she smiled against her mouth, lifting her fingers underneath his black t-shirt to lift it from his body. He returned the favor, pulling her sweater from her body and Bonnie was thankful that she had decided to wear the lacy red push up. He looked down at the flimsy fabric covering her breast and raised an eyebrow, "Prepared much?"**

**She giggled, "Just take it off already," she whined in this unconscious seductive voice. He laughed and did as she asked him, groaning when her hard nipples collided with his chest. Moving his lips from her mouth to her neck, his hands fell down to her sides caressing her breast. She gasped and arched against him, fingers moving up his back, her nails bit into his shoulders when his mouth went from her shoulder to her breast covering her skin in warm, wet heat.**

"**Dean," she moaned, eyelashes fluttering down to grace her cheekbones. **

"**Yeah, Bonnie," he teased.**

**She smiled at his tone and leaned in towards his neck, kissing, licking, and biting the skin as she made her way down his chest, his stomach, relishing in the sounds he was making.**

"**Belt, pants, boxers," she listed in order and he readily complied. Bonnie felt his hand move down the arch of her back and rest on her butt holding her in place as she arched down from the top of the table, he looked down at her and caught the wicked look in her eyes-as well as a terrific view of her ass- as she leaned down and licked a glistening drop from the tip of his dick. He had been hard since they started fighting and the excitement and boldness coursing through Bonnie's body just made him harder.**

**He was bigger than she honestly expected but she took the challenge whole heartedly and wrapped her hand around his shaft, moving her mouth to swallow the tip. His other hand instinctively went to her long hair to pull it into a ponytail, "Bonnie," he groaned out. She kept sucking, slowly taking in more of him into her mouth as she did so. **_**God, it was almost better to give than to get**_**, she thought to herself. She felt a bit of pre-cum slide down her throat and she laughed loudly when he pulled away from her mouth and threw her body back up against the wall to hurriedly pull her jeans from her body. She was grateful for the flats she had only earlier, they had fallen off somewhere between the time he had picked her up to when he dropped her down on the table. In one fluid motion he removed the denim and the matching red boy shorts from her body before his hand pushed up against her center. She was hot and practically drenched.**

"**Fuck Bonnie," he ground out.**

"**Yeah I know," she whispered in one breath as the tip of his finger found her clit. Her leg popped up at an angle as a wave of pleasure rolled through her. Her head hit the wall as she arched her body towards him, trying to get closer to his touch, "Fuck," she cried out more than halfway to orgasm and they hadn't even gotten to the main event yet.**

**He smiled, happy to know his touch effected her so, before slowly dipping one finger into her body, curling it in one specific spot that made her eyes roll back in her head and her body clench tight on his knuckle.**

"**Someone's happy," he whispered, biting her ear.**

"**Yes, I'm happy. Very, very happy. And ready for God's sake," she yelled out.**

**It faintly crossed his mind that there was probably someone on the other side of the wall. And he smiled wider as the thought passed away.**

"**What was that Bonnie," he said adding another finger.**

"**Dean," she called out louder.**

"**What? I didn't quite hear you," he teased her again, adding a third finger, causing her to just get wetter.**

"**Damn Dean could you please just fuck me already," she yelled even louder.**

**He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, making her stretch even more. Damn, she was so tight and practically searing hot. With all the teasing, it didn't take long for Bonnie to shatter but he just kept going, giving her one orgasm after another until he felt his own orgasm coming. He made a move to pull out of her.**

"**No," she told him, "I want you to finish inside me."**

"**Baby, no condom," he whispered brokenly.**

"**On the pill," she said as she felt him twitch inside her finishing the amazing sex they had just had. His hands reached up to cup her face and kissed her, his body still locked inside of hers, "Prepared much?" She shrugged with a smile and leaned in for a kiss.**

**When Sam came back he was happy not to hear yelling as he walked towards the room and when he opened the door he saw his brother sitting on the edge of the bed flipping channels, fully dressed and fully packed. He felt a bit of panic before he heard the shower on behind the bathroom door. **

"**So…how'd everything go?"**

**Dean turned the TV off and just got up to pick up his bags. Sam winced and when Bonnie came out of the shower with wet hair in jeans and an off the shoulder thin gray pull over, he gave her a sympathetic look. And oddly she blushed and looked at Dean before picking up a ponytail holder and pulling her thick hair into a messy lopsided bun. Sam's eyes narrowed at the red marks along her neck, collarbone, and chest. Bonnie felt a hand grip her belt loop and pull her towards Dean who looked down at her with a bit of hunger in his hazel eyes. She rolled her eyes, they had made love three more times before Sammy actually got back. She pushed him off her and picked up her own duffel bag. **

**Dean laughed at his brother's slacked jaw before telling him, "Oh everything went great Sammy. Like amazingly mind blowing out of this world I didn't know a certain someone could be so bold great." **

**Sam picked up his own stuff and rushed past the couple and out the door before poking his head back in to ask, "So you do know that sex with Bonnie-as hot as it might be-is still illegal?" A look passed between the couple and Bonnie shrugged before mumbling something about adding it to the list. Sam laughed.**

"**What's funny Sammy," Dean said following Bonnie out of the door.**

"**Nothing. It's just that I guess this means you two are dating now."**

**A/N: Okay. So Bonnie says she thinks she did love Damon. But does she still? Will she tell him? And why is Damon the only one who didn't come out of the restaurant yet? What about Dean? Especially since now they've had mind blowing passionate sex and even more especially since the two of them are thinking that they can have an actual loving love of a lifetime relationship. And really I've got big plans for this Salvatore/Bennett/Winchester love triangle. So just bear with me. Meanwhile. Just a quick question: Who do you think Bonnie should end up with? TEAM DAMON or TEAM DEAN people? And please believe Damon will be back, just not soon. But when he comes back, it's definitely with a cataclysmic bang!**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this update is so short but I promise I'll be fixing that soon. I've got some huge updates on the way.

_Finally, something that looks promising_, Sam thought to himself as he eyed the Chicago Star newspaper on his laptop. He groaned and turned to look at Dean and Bonnie who was standing against her bed pretending to be looking for something in her bag while Dean was sidled up behind her obviously distracting her flimsy efforts. Fed up, frustrated, and maybe just a little bit horny, he started the day with calling the two out on their PDA.

"God, I can't take it anymore! If you guys are going to be all over each other could you please just get another fucking room!"

The two exchanged looks before falling over each other laughing. Sam just sat there, slightly pouting, frowning. It was ridiculous, every time he turned around they were touching or kissing or getting ready to have sex. He would sleep in the Impala to get rid of them.

"Wow, I can't believe it took you this long," Bonnie chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Not that I haven't enjoyed your brother's attention but we were only doing it to see how long it would take you to crack. Honestly, I thought after the first few days you would've said something. I mean, I can't even handle this much PDA on a normal basis."

"Yeah speak for yourself baby, I like it," Dean said sitting in the chair across from Sammy who was slowly digesting what the young girl had just told him.

"That is so not funny."

The couple exchanged another look before Bonnie spread her arms out and mockingly yelled, "God! I can't take it anymore!" only making Dean start laughing all over again. Okay, when she said it like that he could silently admit she had a point. But instead he told her, "Well at least we've got a hunt. That should keep your hormones together for a while Dean."

"Don't believe him Bonnie," he said with a smirk, "Now, what have you got?"

"Simple enough. Heather Blake, 20-year-old sorority girl. Cheerleader, social committee, last name on the library. Well she was found hanging from one of the rafters in the attic of her sorority house…by her hair."

"How do you know it just wasn't some freak accident or something?"

"There's a photo of her with her closest friends in the papers and they're all wearing these," he said turning the laptop around for Dean to see. Bonnie peered over his shoulder only to be hit by shock.

"A necklace with a star and a sun and a moon in the background. So what?"

"If I'm not mistaken that is a witching pendant. And it looks like that this sorority is just a good ol' fashioned coven."

"Exactly," Sam said taking a sip of his coffee, ready to get the hell out of this damn hotel room, "Chicago?"

There was something totally and completely weird and just plain wrong about crashing a funeral so Bonnie convinced Dean to wait a day or so and just head for the sorority house.

"You'd had better hope that nothing goes wrong in the day or so that we're waiting."

"Please a coven of witches aren't going to go anywhere when one of their own has been taken like that," Bonnie said from the backseat in a know-it-all kind of voice.

"And what makes you an expert on covens? As far as I know you've flown solo."

"Well Grams was a part of a coven. And I would've been too if things hadn't turned out the way they did. Besides, I've still got my family journals, which I've read by the way. And according to them covens are a big deal, you learn from each other, your magic grows, keep you strong. And it's like having a family, one you can relate to and don't have to hide anything from."

Sam felt a tad bit uncomfortable at her last sentence. But who was he kidding, Winchesters were known for keeping stuff hidden. Dean wasn't even going to tell him about selling his soul or the fact that dad warned him to kill him. Let's get real "the truth" wasn't exactly a big deal in the life they led-for the most part.

"Oh God, could we please not crash in a place called the Express Motel, especially a motel with letters missing in the sign. Dean, keep driving!"

"You wanted to stop. This is where we're stopping. I mean, it can't be that bad. Believe me, we've stayed in worse."

She did believe it but there was no reason for her to have stay in worse. Man, he had better hope looks were deceiving otherwise the next few days would be completely sex free. She smiled at the thought and grabbed her bags out of the trunk making her way to the lobby. Dean dropped his duffel on the floor, making the clerk jump at the noise. He looked to be in his late teens early twenties with messy spiky black hair, a navy striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and square glasses that sat on the bottom of his nose. He had that whole "I'm a hipster and too cool to talk to you right now" look going on.

"Hi. I'm Daniel how may I help you."

"Yeah, I need two rooms."

Bonnie rolled her head when she heard him take his brother's advice. He turned around and smiled at her. She giggled and mouthed, "We'll see". The clerk saw it and rolled his eyes obviously annoyed but Sam saw the way he looked up over his glasses at Bonnie. He smiled.

"Doubles? Singles," Daniel asked with a sigh.

"Singles," Dean answered nonchalantly, bracing his arms on the edge of his counter handing the guy his totally fake credit card.

"Thank you," he paused before swiping the card and handing Dean the receipt to sign, "Mr. Ericksen."

Bonnie giggled at the name. Wow, how immature was that. But it was one of the things she totally adored about him. He could be immature but then he could be one of the wisest people she had ever met. Dean tossed Sammy the key to his room and walked Bonnie towards there's on the third floor, the last room at the corner. She braced herself, a fear to actually even lay down on the sheets begin to make its way up her spine. He opened the door and hit the light switch for her. It wasn't too bad, the green carpet was a bit sparse in some places and the plastic wooden walls were definitely worn. But it smelled clean and nothing ran across the floor when he flipped the light switch on.

"Well," he asked like a smart ass. Bonnie made her way over to the bed and threw back the comforter, admitting that it didn't feel gross, and examined the sheets. No freaky stains, no weird smells. Well, it looked like he did good.

She dropped her bag and slowly undressed, staring him down as she did so. Then she climbed into bed and sat up while she waited for him to make his way to bed, undressing as he went. He leaned in and kissed her wholeheartedly, not rushed but smooth and languid. His kiss always made her feel like her insides were melting. He went from her lips to her jaw to her neck and then she pulled back with a teasing smile in her tired eyes and said, "Goodnight."

Bonnie and Dean met Sam at the diner across the street for breakfast and only one of them was in a happy mood. Dean plopped down next to his brother and across from Bonnie and ordered a black coffee before picking up the menu.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Sam commented before taking a sip of his tea.

"More like someone's a little upset that they actually had to use the cold water in the shower."

Sam gulped his laughter which Dean chose to ignore. He had been fine with last night, he had planned to get payback for the teasing when they woke up this morning but then she shut that down with the minor detail that they had overslept. He wanted one long arduous uninterrupted night with his-. Girlfriend? They hadn't actually decided about it.

"I'd like the French toast please and an orange juice," Bonnie told the fiery haired waitress.

"Ham and cheese omelet."

"Lumberjack breakfast and orange juice-with extra bacon," said Bonnie's-. Boyfriend? Was she about to say boyfriend? They hadn't actually decided about it.

"So today we're going to stop by the Gammi Pi house as-."

"Grief counselors," Sam and Dean said simultaneously. Clearly they had done this before but what should she expect. This is what they did? Well, now what she did.

"Um okay. And we're going to talk to the girls in the photos."

"Yeah, Cassandra Deacon and Ava Spencer. And dead girl had a boyfriend-a Jake Davidson III. His name is on the Business Building," Sam said remembering kids like that from Stanford. He couldn't understand why a girl who had it all would go dipping into the same world he had spent almost all of his life trying to run away from.

Bonnie glanced over at Dean from across the table, feeling the nerves begin to build up in the joints of her fingers. He was eleven years older her and she knew that sex with him didn't mean the same thing as sex to her. But still she knew he cared about her on some level, had saw it in her eyes the day they had argued about Damon and whether she should go back to Mystic Falls. He cared for her? But enough to make her his girlfriend? And then there was the unsaid part of the fact that he was going to hell in a few months.

No one ever mentioned it, though she knew Sam wanted to. Had heard him try to bring it up a few times only to have the conversation dodged by his brother. It was something that was looming over the three of them. What was the point of becoming his girlfriend when he was going to die? She had knew it-ever since the first day she had met him-that Dean Winchester could break her heart.

"So what's going on with you and Bonnie," Sam asked his brother as he leaned and took a look at the girl's retreating form as she walked to the opposite end of Greek Row towards the sorority house.

"What are you talking about?"

"You two have been on each other like rabbits, despite the joke you decided to play on me. And you finally get your own room and nothing happens. You two barely spoke to each other at breakfast," he pointed out as they stood on the steps of the Kappa Sigma house.

"Sam-."

"And I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that your deal is up in a couple of months. Let's face it Dean, you care too much about Bonnie to have sex with her and not get emotionally attached. Hell, you're already emotionally attached. You just don't want her to know it because you think you're going to die. And if there are no attachments, then when, if you go-."

"This really isn't the time to do this. I just wanna' do my fucking job got it," he told Sam and before the younger brother could answer, he knocked on the frat house door.

A ruffled hair blonde in purple gym shorts answered the door. He actually had a book in his hand too, "Yeah," he asked looking up with one eyebrow raised.

"We're grief counselors with the University. We're here to see Jake Davidson."

"Thank God man, he's been holed up in his room for days. Heather's death has got him totally wacked out of it," he told them opening the door wider so they could come in. The brothers smiled uncomfortably, "Upstairs. He's the last door on the left."

Greek Row had been abnormally silent since the Heather's girl death. Sam had managed to find out that her and Jake had been the IT couple and with her gone and him gone completely nuts, the social scene had been almost shut down. He harrumphed at the thought. He knocked on the door softly and almost didn't hear the nervous muttering behind the door.

"Hi, Jake. Why don't you open the door, we just want to talk," Sam cooly informed him, his voice filled with sympathy. But the brothers exchanged surprised looks when they heard the sounds of four locks and a dead bolt on the door. What the hell? The two were even more surprised when Jake, a relatively good looking guy, peeked his head out. He was covered in sweat and his eyes bloodshot eyes had dark circles underneath them. He was fidgeting.

"Look. I don't want to talk. I'm fine, everything is fine."

There was a weird smell coming from his room, a strong smell that permeated the air. Sam coughed. Dean scrunched up his nose, inhaling the scent more. And when they instantly recognized it, they put on a calm façade for the college kid in front of them.

"Look Jake. I know what you're going through must be really difficult. But it's best if you talk about it-."

"I told you I don't want to talk," he shouted before slamming the door and locking it behind him.

The brothers stood at the top of the stairs, looking at the kids door before sighing. Sam spoke up first, "Please don't tell me-."

"That was definitely sulfur and by the looks of that kid I'd say he's definitely scared shitless."

"And by the locks on his door, I'd say he's definitely trying to keep something out."

Bonnie wasn't having much luck at the Gamma Phi house herself. As soon as she stepped in, her spidey senses started tingling. Something wasn't quite right about this entire situation. A bubbly brunette in a yellow pullover had went upstairs to get Ava Spencer, that had been about five minutes ago. Bonnie was standing in the foyer of the sorority house, completely uncomfortable.

"Karen told me you were sent by the Student Life Department? Grief counselor," came a collected accented voice from behind her.

Bonnie turned to face a girl who looked to be about twenty. She was tall and slender with caramel skin and long dark ringlets that went down her back. She was gorgeous and the work out shorts she wore, showed off her long, sleek, and toned legs. And then the light hit the necklace she wore and Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Yeah. A couple of us are just making ourselves known to the student body. Especially here on Greek Row. Considering Heather was quite a fixture here. I figured you girls might need somebody to talk to."

"Honestly, I think all of us are getting along as well as can be expected giving the situation. Except Jake, he's a mess. But he was totally and completely in love with Heather," Ava said with a sigh, her voice filled with sadness and definitely something else.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone saw it coming. But Heather wasn't happy. And she wouldn't want us to be here sad ourselves because of it," came another voice from a girl with mocha creamed skin and purple Asian eyes. An odd combination but an exotic and exhilarating one on her. "I'm pretty sure everyone's handling the situation fine. But if we need someone to talk to, we'll definitely head over to the student life building. Nobody wants to live in a house with twenty-six depressed girls."

Bonnie tried not to narrow her eyes as she caught sight of the necklaces. The half-Asian girl, Cassandra, was absently fondling the pendant. She saw genuine emotion in her actions but Ava was holding onto her necklace for dear life, like she was afraid someone would take hers away. The spidey senses kicked into overdrive.

"Those necklaces are so gorgeous, where'd you get them from," she prodded.

"Oh these. Ages ago," Ava answered.

"So there's definitely something up with that Ava chick. She was giving me the major creeps."

"Well our boy Jake has been living in his room with the doors bolted since the funeral. Not to mention that his room smells like unholy amounts of sulfur."

"Sulfur," Bonnie asked slowly, "I've been reading the diaries. Sulfur is never good. And I'm hoping that what I know what that sulfur indicates doesn't have to do with anything with what we're dealing with."

"Sorry baby but coincidences in our line of work-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. So we got a dead girl hanging by her own hair, witches who give me the creeps, and a serious wack job that's-just for theory's sake-is hiding from something and keeping a demon in his room."

"That's what it looks like."

Demons. Was she ready for demons? Shape shifters? Vampires? But creatures from actual hell? Just a little bit too close for comfort. As if right on a cue, there came a knocking at the door. Dean opened it and she watched his body tense at the sight of a blonde in a red leather jacket, "Miss me?"

"Ruby. Hi," he said sarcastically.

"Well. It's about time you two showed up. I've been-. Who's this," she asked looking at Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett," she told the blonde girl. There was something about this girl that made her highly uncomfortable and she leaned back against the chair she was sitting in to get a better look at her.

"Hi Bonnie," Ruby said before her eyes went soullessly black. Out of instinct Bonnie jerked her head, sending Ruby crashing into the wall. The demon stood up and smiled.

"A witch? A pretty strong one too. Just wherever did you find this one boys?"

"I'm sorry. When was someone going to let me know that demons walked into motel rooms on a first name basis," Bonnie said sending an accusatorily look towards Dean.

Ruby noticed the exchange and smiled before rubbing her hands on her jeans and smiling cockily, "Oh how cute. Someone's got a girlfriend," she sing-songed.

Bonnie started for the demon before Dean grabbed her arm and their jackets, "Okay, we're going for a walk Sammy."

Dean practically tossed Bonnie out of the room and held his hand up when she opened her mouth, "It's a really long story. But Ruby's a bit different from everything else. Let's not be too hasty here, I mean a long time ago I thought all witches were skeevy," he told her with a smile.

"Ugh. I think I need a drink."

"C'mon. there's a bar around here somewhere."

"What's going on Ruby?"

"I'm assuming you two have figured out the dead girl and the coven and what not," she said leisurely, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah? And?"

"Well if you aren't born into it, being a witch doesn't come easy. Sometimes you have debts to repay," she mumbled a look passing through her eyes that would have said more to a person who knew what she was talking about

"Debts?"

"Yeah and sometimes when the big and bad comes looking for you, friends get scarce."

"So Heather had a debt to pay for her magic. And friends became enemies."

"That's how it usually works out for witches."

He ignored that comment and focused solely on the hunt. He'd think about what he just saw Bonnie do later. When he looked up at Ruby again she was gone, the door still opened from where she had slipped out. So there was a demon involved, a demon who had come to collect. With a sigh, Sam re-laid the salt lines, flipped open a book and turned his laptop on. He recalled Bonnie's input on Ava Spencer _"She was giving me the major creeps"_. While Dean was out with Bonnie, he had some serious work to do.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Now that Bonnie was walking around in a pair of tight fitted jeans that made her ass look perfect and a black lace t-shirt, he was really rethinking this whole bar idea-especially with the college boy with the goatee constantly eyeing his girlfriend. _There's that word again. _He sighed. He had a feeling that they were going to have a serious conversation soon-especially since he had some serious explaining to do now that Ruby's demonic ass had made an impromptu visit.

"Ya know that I'm pretty smoking hot and guys are going to look at me. And sadly there's really nothing you can do about it," she told him, leaning on her pool stick and giving a mischievous smile to the college boy across the room.

"Are you trying to cause trouble," he said leaning towards her, trademark smirk that made her body heat up instantly, "Or are you blowing off steam?"

"Hmmm….let me think. Demons named Ruby? The fact that we've got demons in town and witches too? And the fact that you're going to die and I don't know if we're just fucking or if there are feelings? I'd say I've got some serious steam that needs to be blown off. I'm gonna get a beer."

"What's wrong Stefan," Elena asked leaning against her boyfriend.

"I'm worried about Damon. Ever since Baltimore, he's pretty much been-."

"Un-Damon. Yeah I know. He's helping Jeremy with the Anna thing but the whole disappearing act thing-."

"The sporadic mysterious disappearances…"

"Last time he was here, he was mess."

"Yeah. He's on a path to self-destruction. He's killing for the kill not to survive. I think he wants a hunter to come after him. Mainly…the Winchesters."

"I just hope Bonnie doesn't regret the choice she made."

"So how about a game of pool?"

College boy was a bit too cocky for Dean's taste. Well, he was one cocky son of a bitch himself.

"What are we playing for?"

"How about," his eyes locked on Bonnie who was strutting back with two beers in hand, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "her."

"Excuse me."

"Her. I mean, is she with you or something?"

"Actually yeah. She's taken," he told him before dropping the pool stick and delivering a right hook. Before he could get back off the floor, Dean reached down with fist after fist to the face before Bonnie jumped in and pulled him off the guy.

"Hey! Hey! Chill out, its not a big deal."

"I don't loan out my girlfriend asshole," Dean shouted over Bonnie-which made her freeze in shock more than the fight had.

She took his hand and dragged him out of the bar before anything could get any uglier. She took his hand and dragged him outside, flipping it over to look at his knuckles. They were red but not cut. She let out a rush of relief.

"Ya' know it wasn't that serious."

"He offered to play a game of pool for you."

"So," she looked up, "I'm your girlfriend now?"

"I was hoping you didn't notice that slip of the tongue."

"Why," she asked her tone changing automatically.

"I'm going to be dead in a month. No matter how hard Sam is trying to stop it. I don't want you getting attached."

"Too late. Its kind of hard when I'm stuck with you practically 24/7."

He hesitated. Sure he cared for Bonnie. She was funny and fun to be around-even when he was totally and completely annoyed with her. But did he love her? She was looking up at him with this look in his eyes begging him to tell her the truth-the truth for once. He took a deep breath, "Well I do have feelings but-."

"It's not love, I know. I got it. But I can't act like I don't feel anything anymore."

"Well then I guess you're my girlfriend."

"Great well then let's go have some mind blowing amazing wild and crazy sex."

When Bonnie and Dean were hot and bothered from fooling around in the Impala, they threw open the door to the motel room and Sam threw up his arms in defense-shielding his eyes from the incessant making out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-."

"Fuck Sammy you have the worst timing?"

Sam exchanged looks between his brother and his friend and plastered an unmistakable smile on his face, one that he only got when Bonnie was around.

"Bonnie? Are you drunk?"

"Nope…I'm just a little bit tipsy. Have to be with your brother getting all possessive and punching harmless college guys."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah-whatever. What has you in our room anyway?"

"I talked to Ruby."

"Oh…the demon bitch. Yeah."

Sam tried not smirk at the remark. He trusted Ruby, maybe way more than he should but she had gotten them out of some tough times before. She was game to help him bring Lilith down and save his brother, she was privy to information he could never gain on his own. She was valuable-very valuable.

"Anyway, it seems that Heather and her friends were playing dangerous games to try to get magic and up their powers. However, it seems the demon came to collect."

"So Ava, Cassandra-they're all fair game," Dean asked tossing his leather jacket across the room on his bed.

"So it would seem. And the demon in charge of granting magical powers to witches…Lilith."

"What?"

"Yeah Lilith is in town collecting souls, perfect time to gank her Dean."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-this is a really bad idea," Bonnie said with as much authority as she could muster. Witches who sold their soul to Lilith were way more powerful than she was ready for. She didn't know how they would feel about hem coming into town to kill her, she remembered something about a bond for those individuals who exchanged themselves for powers between the granter and the grantee. Well, more like a leash actually.

"Really Bonnie of all people I thought you would be on board for this plan. Dean gets saved, you two get to stay together…or is Damon Salvatore still in the back of your mind?"

"Are you serious? Damn, that was a low blow asshat. Of course I don't want Dean to die but rushing in half-cocked isn't going to save anybody it's going to get somebody killed! Don't you know that people who exchange their souls are on a leash? Those girls are controlled by Lilith and don't even know it! And we still haven't figured out why the fuck Jake is locked up with demons in his room? For all we know Lilith could be banking on us doing this-that way she gets everybody! Why don't you think past your own selfish intentions Sam? You don't want to save Dean because Dean is going to get ripped apart by hell hounds, its because you don't want to be fucking alone. First your mom, then Jessica, then your dad! The only person you're going to have left is Ruby, that whore from hell!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's just calm down! Bonnie, why don't you-."

"Relax dickhead, I'm going to the bathroom. You wipe Sammy's tears and when he's calmed down knock on the door."

When Bonnie slammed the door behind her, Dean turned to Sam with a sigh who threw a pillow at the wall, "Can you believe that? I mean-."

"She's right Sam. This plan, well it really isn't a plan. All we know is that Lilith is in town and she probably knows we're in town and she probably knows that we want her dead. So the game plan is…"

"I don't know, let's go to the sorority house, confront the girls, tell them we know the truth-."

"And if Lilith is controlling them? Then what? I mean we only got one witch and we can't fight two witches and Lilith."

"Is this even about Lilith anymore? Are you that ready to die?"

"Of course I don't wanna die Sam!"

"Then what? You're so against this because…shit. Is it because of Bonnie? Are you afraid for Bonnie?"

Dean didn't answer. Mostly because the subject of this conversation was a mere twenty feet away. He didn't want to throw her against Lilith, not now. He'd rather die then have her blood on his hand. And it wasn't because of the sex, he genuinely cared for her. Cared for her. He was willing to let Lilith go, something that might save his life, in order to keep her out of the fight. The only person he had ever been willing to sacrifice himself for was his dad and Sammy. The only two people he had ever truly really loved. Did that mean what he thought he meant? Did he love Bonnie? He just told her an hour ago that he didn't. But he hadn't thought about it an hour ago.

"Oh my God. You love her. You're in love with Bonnie."

"Oh dear God, that's enough of that," Bonnie said coming from the bathroom, "Sam. You wanna kill the bad guy. Fine, what's your diabolical master plan?"

This was the worst idea ever. Putting Bonnie on Ava and Cassie's tail of course was Sammy's idea. He was parked on Greek Row, practically sweating his balls off.

"Dude relax. Bonnie's got this. She's not as fragile as you think."

"I know she's not fragile. I know she's a fucking badass but that doesn't mean-."

"I know, that you don't worry."

Dean rolled his eyes and took a look out of his window and noticed there was a light on in the upper window of the Kappa Theta house.

"Hey, isn't that Jake's room?"

"Yeah, what the hell is he doing?"

Dean's phone rang-Bonnie-and he let out a huge sigh of relief, "Hey, you okay?"

"_Cassie I don't know if this is a good idea."_

"_This is the only good idea. We gotta do something otherwise she's going to kill us Jake!"_

"_I thought we were done with these sacrifices, I don't want anyone else's blood on my hand."_

Dean's heart was beating faster with every millisecond. Holy fuck. His stomach was churning. Sacrifice? Fucking sacrifice? He knew it, knew this was a bad idea.

"_A witch just might buy us some time."_

Okay that was more than enough. Dean hung up the phone and jumped out of the car.

"What, what, what is it?"

"They're gonna sacrifice Bonnie to Lilith."

Sam paled. He had been wrong. This plan had been half-cocked and now Bonnie was in the line of fire. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why hadn't he listened? Why had he been so obsessed with killing her without even a full proof plan. Was Bonnie right? Was he really acting on his own self-intentions.

"Hey Sammy! Focus, please," Dean begged him before kicking shooting the lock on the frat house door and running up and up the stairs. If he had been thinking about anything besides Bonnie he would've been thankful that no one was there-except the poor fuck faces who were about to sacrifice his girlfriend. He burst into Jakes room, "Hey!" only to see Bonnie tied to a chair, bleeding, face swollen, and crying.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. Just the men I was looking for," came a voice as the door slammed close behind them and Ava stepped into the light with startling blank and white eyes.

"Lilith."

"Sorry about Bonnie Dean but she just came poking around. I had to do something."

"His deal isn't up for another month you psychopathic hell bitch."

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Why don't you just sit still and let the grown-ups talk please? I swore the next time I killed another Bennett witch, I was going to take my time."

_WHAT? _everyone thought to themselves. Bonnie took a deep breath, her ribs throbbing from the pain Cassie and Jake put on her. When she rolled her head she noticed Cassie out of the corner of her eye fingering her pendant.

"Oh yeah. Your family and I go way back. You should've stayed away from the Winchesters Bonnie, they're bad mojo for you. Maybe you should call a certain vampire up and relive the good ol' days."

Bonnie didn't have time to think about that tid bit of information as she noticed Cassie opening her lips and muttering some words. _Wow, that sneaky little bitch._

"Cassie, sweetheart, what are you up to?"

"Well Lil, I have a little bit of an issue with demons who kill my friends," she said in a voice that sounded nothing like the voice Bonnie had heard when she first met her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Lilith said facing the slim young girl who tilted her head as the lightning and thundered pounded in the room.

"Go back to hell bitch," Cassie told-no, commanded-her before Ava's mouth opened and black smoke filtered up into the ceiling before disappearing. Ava hit the floor, shaking her head before looking up at Cassie.

"Cassie? I-."

"Save it Ava. We know about summoning Lilith and killing Heather," Cassie turned to Dean and Sam, "You better get her outta here before the cops show up."

"What the hell just happened?"

"Well," she laughed, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Don't worry Bonnie, you'll find out one day."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay people. Don't forget about Cassie. She's going to be very important in the future I have planned for Bonnie. She'll be back-not anytime soon-but she'll be back. She's part of my own original fiction-if you're interested about her story let me know and I'll fill you in on what's going on in my creative head. And yes Lilith does have a history with the Bennett's. It's important for the future!**

"Relax Sam it isn't your fault. The witch is lucky she didn't end up dead."

"Yeah I know but on some level I am responsible Ruby, the plan was half-cocked. There could have been an actual body count. And Lilith still got away."

"So are you upset that Bonnie got the shit beat out of her or because you didn't get to see Lilith dead."

Sam didn't answer. Sure he was hurt for Bonnie but there was this rage inside him-something he just couldn't seem to control. He was reckless, more than reckless. And he knew despite himself that recklessness always lead to chaos and heartache.

"Don't worry Sam. You'll get Lilith, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. It may be a year from now but don't worry. You'll kill that bitch. I'll make sure of it."

Cassandra was packing up her stuff. College just didn't seem like a good idea right now. Telling the cops that Ava killed her beset friend and threatened to kill her and Jake if they told, kind of made you a campus target. She had tried to escape the truth about herself all her life but then she fell into it with Ava and Heather. That had been a bad idea, no matter how accidental it was. Once she found it was the truth she bailed. Until Professor Williams had let her in on a little book he was translating he found in Jerusalem on his last expedition. And then once she found out the truth about her so-she-thought best friends and then realized who they were summoning it had been unbelievably believable. She hadn't want to believe that book was true. But look at her, her own existence was unbelievable. A half-breed, in every shape, form, and fashion-and a scarred half-breed at that. She tossed a sweatshirt in her suitcase and nearly jumped at the warm bout of electricity that shot up her spine.

"What the hell do you want Castiel?"

"I see you've changed your mind about everything."

"I haven't exactly changed my mind. It was prophesied. What the prophet writes can't be undone am I right," she snickered. _Angels._

"So you're going to-."

"Yes, I'm going to New York. You guys got what you wanted. Dean and Bonnie are together-for how long that'll last once they find out the truth-."

"The truth isn't for you to tell, _Nephilim_. Just remember your life depends on the vessel and the witch. The grails are the only thing possible for restoration."

"Who said I ever wanted to be restored anyway?"

"You have your part in this Cassandra. Don't get laid to waste before you complete your tasks."

"Well considering I play a huge role in this whole prophecy, I'm betting _Castiel_ that I'm off limits for destruction. At least for a couple of years. I guess you'll just have to bide your time."

Bonnie felt like crap. There were bruises all over her ribs, her lip was busted, and she had a swollen cut underneath her eye. She had worked a little magic on her body before she became exhausted-probably because of the blood loss. Not to mention the bruises from Jake manhandling her. What, just so Cassie could exorcise Lilith? If she could do that why didn't she do it at first? And what the hell did Lilith know about her family? And did Cassie know what Lilith know? And what the fuck did her hooking up with Dean have anything to do with Bennett history? Her head hurt. She was thinking too much. She just had the shit beat out of her and she was thinking way too much.

She pulled her jeans on and a gray sweatshirt dangling off her bruised shoulder-it was light and airy helping her with her breathing.

"Hey baby. You hungry?"

"Oh my God, French toast. Bacon. Eggs. Sounds delicious, I'll grab my jacket."

"You sure you just don't want me to bring it back for you? I mean-."

"Dean, I've been in this crap motel for a day and a half. I need some fresh air. Besides, you've gotten worse crappy looks before. I'll just tell 'em Sammy did it."

Dean would have laughed but Sammy was kind of blaming himself for the fall out. Bonnie noticed and paused with her hair brush.

"I'm sorry, that was really insensitive."

"C'mon, lets just grab something to eat. Sasquatch is starving."

Bonnie had to walk slow when she came through the front door and the three took a seat in a booth. The waitress came up, a pot of coffee in her hand, fumbling in her pocket for her notepad and her pencil, "So what can I get you?"

"Omelet and a glass of water."

"Lumberjack breakfast, extra bacon please. Glass of orange juice."

"French toast, bacon, eggs and orange juice."

"Alright, I'll be right out with your," she looked up and noticed Dean's arm around Bonnie and then the young girl's face, "drinks."

Bonnie felt a smirk play out on her face, causing her busted lip to sting a bit. Dean looked over at Bonnie, not smiling at all. The thought that he was a woman beater didn't sit well with him. The waitress left and cast a sidelong glance towards the table before going behind the counter and whispering something to another waitress.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Hang tight boys," Bonnie instructed before getting up and making her way to the bathroom ignoring the looks she was getting.

She was tired. Way more than tired. Bothered. Frustrated. Annoyed. And scared-mostly scared. Hell, she was terrified shitless. Four weeks. Four weeks Lilith would be coming to collect Dean's soul. And there didn't seem to be a way to stop it. Sam was on pins and needles, restless, trying to figure out what to do with the time running down. And Sam, who had been way easier to talk to in the beginning, now had some kind of weird resentment towards her. She had a feeling he thought that she was to blame for his brother's death. What? He wasn't dead. Not yet. And he loved her. And she was pretty sure she loved him. If she loved him she would do everything in her power to save him. He didn't want to die but he somehow looked as if he was resigned to his fate.

Maybe if she knew what the fuck Lilith was implying then maybe just maybe she could figure out a way to-the grimwoire. Maybe there was something in Emily's book that could help-. Was that the Bennett witch she had been referring to? Emily's grimwoire had dipped in the tone of her entries towards the end of the journal. How did Emily get mixed up with demons? Well, she had been mixed up with Katherine. Lilith wasn't a stretch.

"Hey, are you okay?"

A feminine voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned towards her waitress who had a concerned look on her face.

"Um…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know," the redhead narrowed her gaze at her as Bonnie realized what she had been referring to, "no matter how many times he says he's not going to do it again, it's going to happen again."

"It's um not what you think. It wasn't him."

"Sure."

Bonnie took a deep breath and sidestepped the waitress. She laughed. She should've told her the truth-I got almost sacrificed to trap a demon who wants my boyfriends head on a plate. A boyfriend who loved her, who was willing to die to keep her away from Lilith. She's wanted by the FBI for him, left her entire life behind and ended up with him loving her. And she loved it. Loved every moment of being with him-the good, the bad, and the painfully ugly she thought as she took another deep breath injuring her already bruised ribs. She loved him. He was going to die soon.

"I love you."

"What," Sam asked, taking a sip of his water and almost choking on it, followed by his brother who gave her this reassuring look before his face returned stoic. He took a sip of his orange juice and smiled into the glass.

"I know."

**48 HOURS BEFORE THE END**

_Run. C'mon Winchester you can fucking run faster than that. He could hear it snarling, the fucking dog was gaining on him. Then there it was that pinch at his back as claws fell into his flesh. He fell to the forest floor as the hell hounds pounced on him. This was it. His mom, his dad, Sam, Bonnie-they all ran through his head as teeth and claws pried him apart._

He sat up in bed, sweating, reaching for the bowie knife under his pillow. His amulet banging against his chest. Bonnie sat up next to him in the dark, bright yellow lace bra looking luminescent in the dark, hair tumbling over his shoulder. She sighed leaning against him.

"They're getting worse aren't they. The nightmare?"

"It's uh…no big deal."

"You were there for me when I had my nightmares. Don't hide them from me."

He sighed, feeling her lips on his shoulder. "Yeah, they're getting worse."

And then he turned to look at her. Her face, dear God what was wrong with it? Was he still dreaming? It looked like, like something from hell. He moved away from her, scrambling across the bed onto the floor.

"Dean? Dean what's wrong?"

She flipped on the lights, stunningly aware that for some reason he was afraid of her. And that scared her. She saw his chest rising and falling, breathing so hard and still sweating. Dean took a deep breath, wanting to touch her, needing to touch her-but he couldn't.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Bonnie, I just need-."

There was a knock on the door. Had to be Sam. Bonnie threw a look at Dean before reaching for a shirt and heading towards the door to let Sam in.

"Hey, man are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a nightmare. What's up?"

"I, uh," Sam began giving Bonnie this look that said he didn't believe his big brother, "just got off the phone with Bobby. He tracked Lilith to some town in Indiana."

Dean knew what was coming. He had about day left. He looked over at Bonnie. He loved her. She loved him. Did he really want to spend his last few hours driving for hours on end trying to smoke Lilith and stop the inevitable.

"No, Sammy."

"What? Ruby could help. I'm sure between the five of us-."

"I'd rather spend this time with Bonnie."

"Dean," Sam snorted, "are you serious?"

"Sam," Bonnie interrupted, looking at her boyfriend, head down, blinking back her tears before she looked up again at the youngest brother-her friend-who she was pretty sure might hate her now, "can you give me a few minutes with your brother?"

Sam looked between the two. Knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. He slammed the door behind him. He wasn't used to this, this new dynamic where Bonnie had a say in practically every decision Dean made. He wasn't sure how to handle it, he was Dean's constant. He swore before going back into his room. Bonnie came up behind Dean, leaned her head on his back, and took a deep breath.

"Ya' know, everyone isn't so accepting of this as you are. Don't you wanna-."

"What I wanna do is make love to you. I don't know what hell is like but the last thing I wanna remember before I die is not how crappy life has been, but all the joy and happiness I've had since I ran into you. I don't think you know how scared I was when my phone rang and they were talking about sacrificing you or how fucking angry I was when I saw you beat up like that. Bonnie I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Dean," she began in between tears, "I'm like Sammy now. I'd rather get in the Impala and drive all night then have to see you like this. I just found you again. I don't know if I can-."

"It's okay," he told her, leaning in to kiss her. This kiss, traveled throughout her entire body as he undressed her, slow, savoring-like he was memorizing every bit of her body. It was the first time she had cried in all of her times with Dean.

This time was unlike any other. This time the sex was more about cherishing the last moments with each other like this. Dean spent so much time touching and kissing her body, revving her up with the minutes he took working on her lips, to her earlobes, to the spot behind her ear, her neck, finally her chest, her breast, her stomach, her hips, her inner thighs, before his mouth finally covered that sweet and hot spot between her legs. Bonnie came right then. He took his time, slow licks and thrusts of his tongue, gentle teasing of her clit with light taps of her finger. It was the best orgasm she ever had. She tried to return the favor but he adamantly refused. "No, I wanna remember you like this," he whispered against her center, breath flicking off her clit as he watched her arch off the bed when another orgasm slammed straight into her. She felt like it was hours before he actually entered her, slow, steady, unmoving-absorbing every nerve ending that he touched.

"Dean," she dragged out.

"Wait Bonnie."

"I can't. Please. Move."

"No."

"Do something," she yelled as his lips, tongue, and teeth latched onto her neck. And she orgasmed again. _Fuck_, he wasn't even doing anything. Finally, he started to move as her climax began to wane. She didn't last long again. One. Two. Three times before he finally orgasmed himself. He looked down at her, his body still locked inside of her. He moved hair out of her damp face, only to see that she was leaking tears.

"Alright, we'll go to Indiana. But if things don't turn out the way we hope, I want you to promise me three things."

"Anything."

"I want you to run. I don't want you to see me like that and Lilith, your family-."

"No, don't think about that. If Lilith comes after me…", she couldn't finish. She didn't know what she would do-or could do for that matter, "the second thing?"

"Make sure Sammy doesn't do anything stupid. I don't want him making deals for me- you either actually."

"Okay," she nodded, crying more, "and the third?"

"Go home. To Mystic Falls. I don't want this for you-this life. I want you to be happy-even if it's without me."

There were words unsaid that spoke volumes. She nodded, not sure if it was a lie, the truth, or somewhere in between.

"I love you."

"I love you back," he told her, a tear sliding down his cheek as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead into hers.

**NEW HARMONY, INDIANA**

"How you doin' son? Piercin' the veil yet?"

"What," Dean asked Bonnie who was looking through a few books, her fingers fidgeting against her knee underneath the table. Where was Sam? He had a bad feeling about his brother's absence.

"Ya' know. Hallucinating, seeing demon faces."

Dean jerked his gaze from his girlfriend and look at Bobby before looking down at the rosary he had in hand to bless some water, "So that's what that is huh?"

"Ya' know Dean-it's okay to be afraid."

There was a slight pause as Dean refused to take in everything that had happened in the past hours. Time was winding down now. In a few hours he'd be dead or alive with more trouble on his ass than he started out with-he wasn't exactly eager for either.

"So what's the plan?"

"Lilith is held up in the body of a nine-year-old, the family's scared shitless. I'll bless the sprinkler system, instant barrier against the friendly neighborhood demons, you waste Lilith-."

"With what exactly," came an obnoxiously condescending voice from the doorway. Sam was there, with Ruby. Bonnie didn't know what her friend was thinking, she felt like she didn't even know Sam anymore, obsession could do that to a person. Ruby was a demon, no way demons had some kind of inner goodness, "this plan has a body count like no other and it isn't going to save Dean."

Bonnie stood up, hands on her hips, wanting to flick Ruby across the room and send that bitch flying back to the pit she crawled out of but Ruby turned to Sam, touched his arm, "You know how to kill Lilith Sam. The only way-."

"Sam I can't believe you summoned this bitch," Bonnie told him eyes rolling.

"Ya' know what, you're really starting to piss me off," Ruby countered, trying to move forward only to hit an invisible barrier.

"Dean…"

"Sorry Ruby, I don't trust you that much. Give me the knife-."

"Dean, this is the only way. Lilith's on shore leave! If you don't wanna die-."

"Give me the knife Ruby," Dean said stepping closer, there was an edge to his voice that caused everyone in the room to stand up a little bit straighter. Ruby tilted her head to the side and pulled the knife from her jacket and handed it to Sam, "You're going to die Dean."

"Well-I'll see you in hell then. By the way, you are fucking ugly."

Everything happened so fast, rushing into the house, Ruby bursting in telling Sam it was too late to try to save his brother as the clock struck midnight and Ruby's eyes turned a frightening white. On the ground, hearing the call of the hounds, Dean yelled for Sam to get Bonnie out of there. Fuck her promise. She hadn't wanted to leave. She had wanted Lilith to kill her then, yelled for it, begged for it. It was Bobby that had calmed her hysterics down but nothing stopped the tears. She closed her eyes, afraid to sleep. Her best friend and her boyfriend stood in the doorway.

"Elena, you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know," she took a deep breath, threatening to cry herself, "I'm calling Damon."

**Dean's dead. Bonnie's back in Mystic Falls. Castiel has made his first of many appearances. Cassandra is way, way, way important. This storyline is far, far, far from done. The story continues in Rescue & Redemption. The first chapter should be up later on today or sometime this weekend. **


End file.
